La prochaine fois
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ? Et si tout ça n'était que les vestiges d'une vie passée, d'une vie antérieure ? Peut-il avoir une prochaine fois ? Ce qui est sur, c'est que Levi en a vraiment marre de ce foutu cauchemar... Et pourtant, un rien peut changer une vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) !**

**Bon... à cause d'une obsession de plusieurs jours, j'ai fini par écrire ça. Je ne sais pas si je le continuerai (ça dépendra de vous, je pense, mais aussi de mon temps car j'ai un autre gros projet en cours).**

**C'est ma première fic sur du SnK et la dernière aussi^^ J'ignore si c'est à peu près bien ou tout simplement à chier.**

**Si je poste la suite, cela aura lieu dans un AU, ou plutôt de la réincarnation (d'où ce chapitre...). Je ne sais pas encore comment classer ce truc, cela risque de changer si je continue à publier ou pas. Ca dépendra...**

**Bref, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire/écrire donc... bonne lecture !**

**J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'ortho et de syntaxe. Si c'est le cas, gomen^^**

* * *

L'odeur du sang et de la poussière emplissaient l'air.

_Un désastre…_

Il toussa, crachant en même temps quelques gouttes de sang. Son corps était faible, non, fatigué. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti cela ? Il n'aurait su y répondre. Il toussa encore, secouant son corps de soubresauts. Il s'avança, clopinant. L'équipement tridimensionnel était beaucoup trop lourd, l'empêchant de se mouvoir comme il le voulait. Et pourtant, il se traîna, ignorant la douleur de sa jambe cassée. Ses yeux aciers fixaient la forme étendue à quelques mètres de lui, sanglante.

Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, ses gestes étaient beaucoup trop lents à goût. Il avait l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti. C'était la même sensation lorsqu'on faisait un cauchemar. Sauf que dans ce genre de mauvais rêve, on pouvait se réveiller, on pouvait observer la lueur rassurante des étoiles et de la lune. Pas là. Si seulement. Si seulement…

Il ignora les gravats autour de lui, les corps étendus ou en morceaux. Il ne fit pas attention aux restes du monstre qui s'évaporait. Non, il ne voyait que lui. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette forme étendue.

Un rictus de douleur déforma ses fines lèvres. Toutefois, ce n'était pas du à une blessure physique. Il avait mal au cœur. Il semblait se serrer, prêt à imploser, il ne savait pas si son cœur battait vite ou au contraire, affreusement lentement. Il ne parvenait pas à l'entendre, ses oreilles semblaient être bouchées.

Au loin, il eut quelques cris, un rugissement… Actuellement, il n'en avait que faire, oubliant le monde autour de lui.

Il traîna sa jambe, traçant au passage un sillon dans la poussière, ponctué de quelques gouttes écarlates.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un mot, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. Rapidement, il redevint neutre, évaluant l'état du corps étendu à maintenant deux mètres de lui. A son approche, une paire d'yeux verts le fixa, affaibli, abattu. Où était donc passée cette détermination ? Où était donc passé ce sourire idiot ? Où était donc passée cette vie ?

Sans aucune grâce, il se laissa tomber près du corps et rampa les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Il baissa ses yeux sur le bras au sol. Sa main pâle, tâchée de sang, se tendit et attrapa une autre main, à la peau hâlée, qui s'était légèrement dressée à sa venue. Il la tint comme si c'était la dernière chose à faire, semblable à un port d'attache. En cet instant, il avait besoin d'une valeur sûre, un lieu où s'accrochait encore.

Il respira difficilement, toussant de nouveau et replongea dans ces yeux verts. Ils ne dirent rien, se regardant longuement, serrant leurs poings. Leur silence était seulement meublé par la respiration bruyante de celui aux yeux aciers.

Des rugissements et des bruits de gravas continuaient à résonner au loin. Il devrait se remettre en position, ou du moins se protéger. Il n'en avait que faire.

Celui étendu tenta d'avaler une bouffée d'air, mais il ne réussit qu'à tousser légèrement. L'oxygène semblait lui brûler les poumons. Ses yeux continuaient de fixer ceux aciers de l'homme qui tenait sa main. Un maigre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, celle du bas portait une petite coupure.

_ Caporal ? Murmura-t-il enfin.

Ce dernier resta impassible, tentant de ne pas froncer les sourcils sous la crainte qu'il avait. La voix de son protégé était bien trop faible. Vide.

Il pouvait dire qu'il avait peur. Il avala de la salive, mouvant sa pomme d'Adam. Il ne devait pas faire paraître ce qu'il avait au fond de lui, il ne voulait même pas ressentir cette frayeur. Pas en cet instant.

Il fit un effort pour reprendre contenance et fixa le jeune homme, totalement neutre.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Il sentit la main se serrer un peu plus, contenant la faible force qu'il possédait encore.

Ils savaient… Son état était alarmant… malgré sa capacité de régénération, il avait les tripes à l'air. Le Caporal se demanda même s'il n'en manquait pas une partie. Il lui manquait une jambe, ce qui n'était pas grave en soi. Mais son buste était troué, traversé par deux épées en acier renforcé.

Un rictus de colère déforma cette fois-ci ses lèvres pâles.

Une embuscade… Une trahison… et maintenant, leur Bataillon se faisait lamentablement massacrer en dehors des Murs protecteurs.

Ses yeux aciers reportèrent leur attention sur ceux verts de son cadet. Il ne voulait pas le regarder, et pourtant, il le devait, même si cela faisait mal. Qui l'eut cru ? Mais même là, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Car l'admettre le détruirait encore plus. Alors il taisait ce qu'il avait au fond de lui. Par contre, il avait remarqué que son protégé avait abandonné la bataille. Et les derniers mois, il n'avait pas tenté de cacher ce qu'il avait vraiment du fond de lui, attisant le mépris et la fureur de sa pseudo-sœur.

Mais lui, il ne devait pas. Et les voilà maintenant dans cette situation. Le Caporal ne voulait pas d'une fin stupide et romantique. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il n'était que le gamin et lui le Caporal. Il était son subordonné et lui son supérieur. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à savoir. Les fins heureuses n'existent pas.

Le gamin lui donna un sourire, tendre, désolé. Il n'avait presque plus de force et dans sa main, le Caporal sentait sa chaleur diminuait petit à petit.

Les lèvres mutilées esquissèrent un mouvement, dévoilant un fin filet de sang entre elles.

_ Je suis désolé.

Il ne répondit pas. Que dire de toute façon ? Il n'était pas doué avec les mots et il ne voulait pas lui offrir des paroles sans aucun sens. De toute façon, ils étaient tombés dans le piège, comme des rats coincés face à des chiens enragés.

Le Caporal le regarda gravement. Il scella ses lèvres, sans sourire, visage neutre. Mais au fond de lui, tout se détruisait. Cette main bronzée donna quelques coups de force, le serrant. Ces petits mouvements eurent raison du Caporal, sentant sa carapace et son âme se briser. Les yeux verts se fermèrent à moitié.

Et il n'eut plus rien.

Le Caporal serra les dents et un petit ploc retentit, provenant de sa veste. Quant il baissa les yeux, il aperçut une goutte. En levant sa main libre, il capta que ses yeux étaient humides.

Il desserra la mâchoire et lâcha la main déjà tiédie. Il se releva, accordant un dernier regard à ses yeux verts à demi-clos.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ La mort appelle la mort, murmura-t-il.

Claudiquant, il dégaina de nouvelles lames et activa la manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

Un rugissement retentit de nouveau, plus proche.

* * *

_Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

Une main tâta une table de chevet wengé jusqu'à trouver le bouton du réveil qui faisait un bruit assourdissant. Il tapa d'un coup net, sans une once de douceur.

Un grognement s'éleva et sa main passa sur son front humide, relevant par la même occasion quelques mèches noires.

_ Encore ce cauchemar.

* * *

**Yep, c'est court et c'est pas joyeux^^ Quelques avis ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Bon, ayant eu deux reviews, j'essaye de continuer quand même et verrai bien après... de toute façon, je n'ai rien à faire jusqu'au 22 septembre (ou presque).**

**Pour le premier chapitre, je peux comprendre que cela ne dise et ne dévoile rien, et que ça ressemble plus à un one shot qu'autre chose. Donc, cette fic se base sur de la réincarnation MAIS, il y aura aussi des souvenirs, de Levi notamment, au sujet de son ancienne vie. Je vais donc tenter de m'approcher de l'univers originel bien que cela paraisse dur... Les rêves ne seront pas différenciés, donc pas d'italique, ne serait-ce que des sauts de paragraphes. Si c'est trop bizarre, je changerai la mise en page.**

**Dans ma tête, le scénario sonne un peu compliqué... donc à voir ce que cela donnera. Aussi, il y a plusieurs genres, le principal (la réincarnation) est Romance/Humour, le second (les souvenirs) est plus Dramatique (voir tragique) et pas sûre qu'on puisse intégrer la romance...**

**Aussi, cela mettra un peu de temps à démarrer, vous comprendrez en lisant...**

**Bref, place aux reviews^^**

**M. Ac: Eh bien merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire les suivants^^**

**M.H.N.S. : Merci pour tes encouragements et ta critique^^ en effet, ce n'est pas joyeux, loin de là héhé Après, à voir ce que je leur réserve :p **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La bibliothèque du Musée des Beaux Arts était généralement vide. Bien entendu, il y avait quelques personnes, comme des professionnels ou des étudiants en art. Néanmoins, ces derniers étaient plutôt rares, notamment parce que la fac et l'Ecole Supérieure des Beaux Arts se trouvaient à l'opposé de la ville. Levi avait toujours trouvé cela stupide d'avoir édifié ces bâtiments aux extrémités.

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise dactylo et ses yeux gris s'activèrent en relisant les lignes qu'il avait tapées. De son autre main, il attrapa un mug et l'amena à ses fines lèvres, sirotant le café infect préparé par sa collègue. Même en mettant quatre sucres, ce breuvage demeurait très amer.

Son oreille capta du bruit, se rendant compte que quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Il pivota sur sa chaise, sans laisser son mug et toisa les importuns. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, lui donnant un air profondément agacé. Il détestait qu'on le dérange dans son travail.

Les deux étudiantes, c'est ce qu'il en déduit, le fixaient avec un sourire gêné sur le visage. L'une d'elles tendit un papier en déclarant :

_ Désolées de vous déranger mais… pouvez-vous nous dire où est cette rangée ?

Levi ne prit même pas la peine de prendre le post-it d'un jaune dépassé, jetant un rapide regard. Il se retourna vers son ordinateur et répondit en même temps :

_ C'est juste derrière vous, lança-t-il froid. Ça ne peut pas être plus clair.

La jeune fille s'excusa rapidement et elles filèrent dans la dite-rangée. Son amie se pencha vers elle, mais Levi l'entendit quand même.

_ Je te l'avais bien dit ! Ce vieux est antipathique et asocial.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas bonne réputation auprès des gens. A vrai dire, il s'en foutait un peu. Il aimait les livres et l'art, répertoriant certains manuscrits uniques et très âgés. Et par chance, les bibliothèques de musée n'étaient pas assez fréquentées pour qu'on puisse le déranger toutes les cinq minutes. Au bien sur, il y avait bien quelques individus ne sachant pas retrouver un livre, une allée… Pour les nouveaux ou les personnes âgées, il pouvait comprendre. Mais le reste… Non. S'ils n'étaient pas capables de lire correctement un putain de tableau sur le contenu des allées, ils n'avaient qu'à prendre des lunettes. Après tout, Levi les avait organisées à sa manière, classant parfaitement les manuscrits. Il avait attisé la curiosité de certaines jeunes filles en fleur, tentant une quelconque approche. Pour un homme de trente-et-un an, il n'en avait que faire d'étudiantes dans la vingtaine. Alors il les renvoyait sur les roses et retournait à son travail que ces gamines avaient eu l'obligeance de le déranger pour des futilités.

Il soupira et fixa l'heure sur l'ordinateur fixe. Il annonçait bientôt dix-sept heures. C'était un vendredi soir. Il devait bientôt y aller. Sa batterie de voiture ayant lâché, il devait la rechercher ce soir. Et pour cela, il débauchait plus tôt. Enfin, si sa collègue décidait à revenir. En attendant, il enregistra son travail et le copia sur sa clef USB. En la débranchant, il la rangea dans sa sacoche de pc portable et rassembla des photocopies des pages d'un livre. Il les reclassa rapidement par page, n'oubliant pas de garder ou de réajuster les post-it.

_ Tu t'en vas ?

Il se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme plus grande que lui, portant des lunettes et ayant une queue de cheval supportant ses cheveux bruns.

_ Ouais. Je préfère y aller tout de suite.

Il enfila son manteau en feutre anthracite, réajustant au passage sa cravate dans les tons de bleus-verts et lissant sa chemise blanche. Il prit la poignée de sa sacoche et attrapa son mug vide qu'il rangea dans l'une des poches de devant, enroulé dans un torchon. Ses yeux aciers fixèrent sa collègue.

_ Hanji, ne touche pas au livre dans la réserve, laisse-le tel qu'il est.

_ Ça marche, répondit-elle en prenant sa place sur la chaise libre.

Retenant un bâillement, Levi poussa la porte blanche qui se referma toute seule. Il arpenta le petit couloir blanc ivoire pavé de marbre blanc et noir, semblable à un damier. Il sortit par le hall, où des reproductions de statues antiques étaient postées, immobiles, jouant le rôle de gardiens du musée. Levi sortit et fut happé par la fraîcheur de cette journée d'octobre. Il frissonna et en profita pour boutonner son manteau avec ses gros boutons noirs, ne laissant voir que son pantalon bleu marine, ses chaussures noires cirées au bout arrondi et le haut de sa chemise. Il fallait bien cinq minutes avant d'atteindre l'arrêt de tram. En avance, il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et tâta le ticket qu'il avait acheté ce matin, pour le retour.

Contournant plusieurs petites rues aiguës, il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué l'amas de vieux bâtiments qui s'étaient concentrés dans la périphérie du musée. En même temps, il s'agissait de vieux hôtels particuliers. Les trottoirs étaient étroits et parfois mal entretenus, ayant des fissures ici et là, ayant été reconstruits, laissant voir une différence de couleur du goudron. En voiture, il se préoccupait juste des nombreuses interdictions et des passages à sens unique. Et des autres conducteurs, car dans leur petite ville, les habitants conduisaient plutôt mal. Ça arrivait selon les régions et certaines villes. Mais toute de même, leur ville n'était pas non plus une grande agglomération.

Après sa marche silencieuse, n'ayant rencontré personne d'ailleurs, il aperçut l'arrêt de tram. Ce dernier se postait à côté d'une grande artère, un boulevard, où quelques mètres plus bas figuraient un lycée.

Levi s'assit sur un banc vide à l'extrémité de l'arrêt. Il allait probablement avoir le droit au dernier wagon. Après avoir levé la tête pour savoir quand le prochain passait, il sortit sa sacoche d'ordinateur et l'ouvrit. Il avait le temps de travailler un peu avant que le véhicule n'arrive. Il redoutait aussi cette heure, les lycéens allaient affluer et il se peut que cela soit bruyant. Surtout un vendredi.

Il capta que le tram d'en face arrivait, faisant retentir sa sonnerie.

Levi sortit sa clef USB et l'inséra dans le port. Il ouvrit son fichier et commença à pianoter sur son clavier. Néanmoins, il eut une sensation désagréable. Quelque chose clochait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus et il leva les yeux, se sentant observer.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait que le tram reprenait sa course avec un cling sonore. Tout ce que ces yeux gris aperçurent, ce fut deux billes vertes, trop vives, en train de le fixer. Il crut voir quelques mèches d'un châtain foncé, voir brun. Et c'était tout. Mais ce regard… Levi semblait aussi surpris que celui qui l'avait dévisagé. Ou était-ce autre chose ? Son imagination ? Il devait probablement être trop fatigué.

Il retourna à son occupation, ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers le panneau signalétique du tram.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos followers^^**

**Bien, en voyant que j'ai quand même quelques lectrices (lecteurs mais ça m'étonnerait) (et souvent silencieux), je vais tenter (je dis bien tenter) un rythme de parution tous les trois jours. J'ai des chapitres pré-écrits et tant que j'ai de l'inspiration, autant le coucher sur papier (enfin taper sur le clavier en l'occurrence).**

**Une petite précision aussi ! Au sujet des rêves/souvenirs, ils apparaissent dans le désordre, donc c'est à vous de les reconstituer (même si à part, on devrait comprendre ce qu'il se passe). **

**Il peut aussi avoir la présence de SPOIL des scans parus. En outre, je me base sur SnK de Hajime, mais aussi sur les scans de Shingeki no Kyojin : No Regrets (le passé de Levi).**

**Mitsu Tucker : Je ne peux rien dévoiler donc ça sera la surprise :p Content que le premier chapitre t'ait plu^^ Oui, je voulais faire ressortir un côté émouvant sans pour autant tomber dans le cliché romantique... de toute façon, ils ne se disent rien de concret, hormis des jeux de regards.**

**Camie0666 : Déjà, tu ne me fous pas du tout la pression^^' j'ignore si ça sera bien ou pas. Si ça se trouve, tu vas être déçue de la suite^^ Et le mélange de style, je dois avouer que j'ai aussi un peu peur^^' Pour les souvenirs, et pour le moment, il n'y a que Levi. Peut-être qu'on saura pour d'autres, ou pas. Et merci^^**

**M. Ac : L'intrigue est quand même longue à venir^^ du moins, dans le monde "actuel". En ce qui concerne les longueurs, certes, je le conçois. Mais je suis aussi une personne assez feignante. Ca dépendra des chapitres (et aussi car j'ai pour but dans des fics de faire minimum 1 000 mots). Et merci :)**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

D'un coup sec, il entailla la nuque du titan qui s'écrasa au sol, de tout son long. Levi actionna ses câbles et se retrouva sur un toit. Un bref instant, il étudia le sang qui commençait déjà à s'évaporer sur ses lames.

A l'intérieur même du Mur Rose, les titans apparaissaient, contrôlés par l'espèce de singe géant. Hélas, ils l'avaient perdu de vue et leur Bataillon s'occupait à nettoyer la zone.

Au fond de lui, le Caporal était incertain, légèrement dégoûté. Ces titans étaient-ils vraiment humains à la base ? Dire qu'il se reposait sur l'idée qu'ils soient juste des monstres pour pouvoir les abattre, mais aussi se venger. Le souvenir d'Isabel et Farlan était encore trop vif, trop amer.

Il réactionna les câbles, enclencha le gaz et visa deux autres titans, avançant lentement dans la petite banlieue.

Soudain, il entendit un rugissement distinct. Maîtrisant son envolé, il se stoppa avant d'être pris en tenaille entre les monstres et Eren qui avait pris sa forme de titan.

Il pouvait les lui laisser et partit, cherchant d'autres monstres à éliminer. Dans le coin de l'œil, il aperçut les membres de son escouade s'activer pour tuer les autres. Ils agissaient en groupe, rarement seuls. Si seulement… si seulement il ne pouvait pas avoir des morts. Allait-il tous les revoir ce soir ?

_Roaaaaaaaaar !_

Eren passa près de lui et ils s'échangèrent un regard. Levi lui indiqua des yeux les autres titans à éliminer. Il ne leur fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour se comprendre. L'habitude.

Levi repartit de son côté, apercevant deux autres abominations se diriger vers Eren, gueule béante.

Le gamin devait s'occuper de ceux s'approchant trop près des centres peuplés du mur. Et eux, ils devaient s'occuper de l'arrière-garde, tuant le plus possible, évitant les lourdes pertes.

Mikasa passa devant lui. Fidèle à elle-même, elle suivait Eren, parfois accompagnée d'Armin. Il n'était pas là cette fois.

Levi l'ignora et étudia les deux monstres. Le Caporal courut le long d'un toit et au dernier moment, il sauta, projetant un câble qui se planta dans une cheminée. Avec le gaz, il tourna subitement. Avec la vitesse et la course des deux géants, il arriva à les prendre par derrière et entailla la première nuque. Son câble se détacha et ses pieds prirent appui sur le premier corps avant de sauter de nouveau, aidé du gaz jusqu'au deuxième. Les câbles se plantèrent au niveau des omoplates et Levi en profita pour le tuer. Une coupure nette et précise. L'abomination tomba et les deux corps dégagèrent de la vapeur, se décomposant.

Le Caporal atterrit sur un toit. Ses yeux se posèrent au sol, distinguant du sang et des morceaux de corps humains. Des civils, c'était des civils.

Et la vision s'éclipsa pour une salle de tribunal, remplie par les membres de l'Armée, des Nobles et des Religieux et par quelques marchands.

_ TAISEZ-VOUS ET LAISSEZ MOI FINIR !

C'était à son tour de jouer…

Un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, puis dans le ventre, puis sur les flancs. Encore et encore. Putain, il y avait du sang partout.

Il haletait, souffrant.

_ Comme je le dis, élevé à la dure, y a que ça de vrai. Ce dont tu as besoin maintenant, ce n'est pas d'être éduqué mais d'être dressé. Et comme ça, c'est parfait pour te frapper.

Pauvre grosse. Mais c'était nécessaire.

Levi prit sur lui, suivant à la lettre ce qu'ils avaient prévu avec les autres, avec Erwin. Même si ce gamin devait en pâtir.

Coups de pied, encore et encore. Et ces porcs, ces imbéciles, ces glandeurs de la Police Militaire, ils avaient peur, peur que le morveux ne se transforme. Néanmoins, sa victime lui offrit un regard haineux, qui ne dura que quelques instants, affaiblis. Avait-il compris la mascarade ? Probablement pas, peut-être avait-il une intuition ? N'était-ce donc pas lui qui admirait le Caporal Levi ? Et bien… il devait être servi.

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur, s'il espérait partir sur ce de bonnes bases, c'était loupé. Non qu'il s'en soucie vraiment, après tout, Levi n'était pas la définition de la philanthropie, bien au contraire. Mais tout de même… s'ils réussissaient, le gosse serait sous sa protection. Ses subordonnés avaient un peu peur de lui, mais lui, le gamin, il allait être apeuré, non ?

Ça l'énervait.

Le Juge rendit son verdict, coupant court aux discussions et à ses sombres pensées.

Leur machination avait réussi. Eren était désormais à eux, le Bataillon d'Exploration. Et il appartenait aussi au Caporal Levi, l'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité.

Et il venait de le tabasser.

* * *

Des yeux gris s'ouvrirent à moitié dans la pénombre, il tourna la tête, fixant son réveil.

Trois heures neuf.

* * *

Une semaine et demie était passée. Levi avait récupéré sa voiture, lui évitant le supplice des transports en commun peuplés de gamins chiants et bruyants. Au moins, il allait avoir un instant de paix durant les vacances d'octobre. La bibliothèque du musée prenait aussi des congés, une petite semaine. Et actuellement, il y avait de nombreux étudiants qui venaient emprunter des livres pour leurs exposés. C'était souvent par vague et la venue des vacances amenaient plus de jeunes, se jetant littéralement dans les allées, souvent en petit groupe, pour avoir de quoi faire et de terminer plus rapidement.

Levi s'occupait à pousser un petit chariot rempli de livres, les rangeant dans leurs allées, sur leurs étagères respectives. Il capta néanmoins des bruits de pas, beaucoup trop bruyants. Il tourna la tête et aperçut la silhouette familière de sa collègue.

_ Levi ! Cria-t-elle.

Ce dernier lui envoya un regard noir, lui intimant de baisser d'un ton. Elle eut un sourire en signe d'excuse et s'approcha de lui. Elle le fixa et claqua dans ses mains, comme si elle priait.

_ J'aurai besoin de ton aide.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu t'es fourrée dans quoi, encore ?

_ J'ai un rendez-vous médical qui tombe pile poil le jour où je dois me présenter à un lycée.

Levi la toisa, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_ Ce n'est pas mon problème.

_ Oh aller ! Je dois vraiment aller chez le médecin mais je ne peux pas déplacer _aussi_ ce rendez-vous au lycée. Aller aide-moi donc !

Il soupira.

_ Tu me dois bien ça après ce qui s'est passé pour ta voiture.

La saloperie. En effet, Hanji lui avait donné l'adresse d'un garagiste efficace et rapide. Sans ça, il avait eu le choix entre attendre une semaine pour la commande de sa batterie dans un autre garage et supporter juste deux jours de transports en commun.

_ Quel lycée ? Tu dois y faire quoi ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme.

_ Celui de Maria, juste après notre arrêt de tram. Un professeur d'art plastique, Monsieur Guerrero, m'a demandé si je pouvais faire une petite présentation de cinq minutes de notre métier. Et de solliciter les élèves à se rendre plus souvent ici.

_ Tu comptais emmener des merdeux ici ? Criant ?

Hanji ricana et tapota son épaule.

_ Allons donc ! Tu sais bien comment sont les lycéens. Même si on les pousse à venir ici, peu vont vraiment passer à l'acte. A part les plus assidus, ou les curieux.

_ C'est quand ?

_ Dans deux jours.

Levi se massa les tempes. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand sa collègue la devança :

_ J'ai déjà prévenu ce professeur, je te passe son numéro.

Elle accompagna les gestes aux mots et lui fila un petit morceau de papier où étaient griffonnés le nom et le numéro du professeur en question.

Cette femme avait le don de l'ennuyer et de le blaser. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait le toupet de lui couper la parole et de le laisser se démerder avec ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Je te remercie mille fois !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle partit de nouveau, vaquant à ses propres occupations. Parfois, il doutait de ce qu'elle disait. Un rendez-vous médical ? Elle n'avait pas l'air malade et si c'était chez un spécialiste, cela était généralement programmé des mois à l'avance.

Avait-il été victime d'un piège ? Ne voulait-elle pas simplement partir du travail plus tôt et rejoindre son mari ? Après tout, jeudi était son dernier jour avant les vacances. Levi s'occupait du vendredi et donc de la fermeture.

Il fourra le papier dans la poche de sa chemise et continua de ranger les livres.

Profitant d'une petite pause d'un quart d'heure, Levi en avait profité pour appeler le professeur. Comment Hanji avait-elle fait pour avoir son numéro de portable ? Dans tous les cas, il avait réussi à avoir cet enseignant.

_ Oui, Mademoiselle Hanji m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas mais que vous la remplaceriez. Merci infiniment. J'essaye de présenter différents aspects des métiers dans le monde de l'art. Les lycéens de nos jours n'ont pas de grandes perspectives. Les seuls exemples qui connaissent le plus sont des artistes et des profs alors…

_ Oui, oui, je vois. Ce sont des élèves en quoi ?

_ Des terminales, ils passent leur bac cette année et c'est aussi pour ça que j'essaye de les intéresser à leur avenir. Cette classe a été spécialement formée autour de leurs options, ils font arts plastiques option lourde.

_ Hum. Et ils ont cours quand ?

_ Le jeudi après-midi, de treize heures à seize heures.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Ça tombait plutôt mal… De midi trente à treize heures trente, c'était sa pause déjeuner. Et il devait rouvrir la bibliothèque à la demie. Pas le choix…

_ Je viendrai au début de votre cours alors. Si ça vous arrange.

_ C'est noté. A jeudi alors !

_ Hum.

Il raccrocha et soupira. Il n'allait avoir qu'une demi-heure pour fermer la bibliothèque à midi et qu'il trouve le temps de manger en même pas une demi-heure.

_ Fait chier.

Il rangea son portable et s'assit sur les marches en marbre du hall, regardant l'extérieur d'un air distrait. Dehors, la pluie tombait doucement, réalisant quelques petits bruits contre les baies vitrées. Il avait intérêt à faire attention en descendant les escaliers tout à l'heure, ils étaient très glissants en période de pluie et de neige.

Il se releva, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Aujourd'hui, il ne portait pas de cravate. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, faisant plusieurs cauchemars. Le matin, ses mains avaient décidé d'être gauches et il s'était retrouvé dans l'impossibilité de réaliser un nœud de cravate en temps soit peu décent. Il avait abandonné, n'ayant qu'une chemise d'un gris monotone. D'ailleurs, Hanji lui avait fait la remarque.

En rentrant dans la bibliothèque, il l'aperçut en train de réaliser un emprunt pour un groupe d'étudiants. Il s'assit sur sa chaise dactylo qui tourna légèrement lorsqu'il enleva ses pieds du sol.

_ Hé la binoclarde, héla-t-il une fois qu'elle eut fini.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

_ A cause de toi, je vais louper mon repas ce jeudi.

Elle cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois. Puis lui transmit un grand sourire.

_ Oh ! Eh bien je t'apporterai un panier-repas. Tu me le rendras pendant les vacances ou à la rentrée.

_ Je ne veux pas te voir durant mes jours de congés.

Machinalement, il classa les livres rendus devant lui, les rangeant par ordre des rangées dans lesquelles il allait s'y rendre.

_ Mais je veux bien ta bouffe, ajouta-t-il.

Hanji lui sourit, toutes dents dehors en montrant son pouce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci vos reviews et tout ^^ ça m'encourage à écrire la suite :p**

**Yep, tous les trois jours, cela semble difficile. Néanmoins, pour mes autres fanfictions, c'était mon rythme de parution habituel (pour les trois-quarts). J'espère les tenir et de tenter de fournir un travail à peu près correct. Toutefois, les chapitres auront plus ou moins la même longueur.**

**Camie0666 : Merci beaucoup^^ et ouais, j'espère tenir mes promesses et que ça reste à peu près bien^^**

**M. Ac : Eh bien je vais tenter de tenir cette longueur au moins et de ne pas trop spoiler mais je ne promets rien (parce que j'aurai probablement oublié XD).**

**Mitsu Tucker : XD ben j'espère que ça te consolera alors :p et bonne lecture^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

En face de lui, il sentait ces yeux verts l'implorer en silence, tristes, affreusement tristes. Levi retint un soupir et essaya de se contrôler. Pourtant, tout avait été déjà été prévu depuis une semaine à l'avance et il n'avait pas le choix.

_ Eren. Non.

Son cadet baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'empêchant d'exploser. Levi savait ce qu'il ressentait et à quel point il avait peur. Et d'ailleurs, lui, avait-il peur dans tout ça ? Probablement. Cela faisait environ un an que les Bataillons d'Exploration se débattaient pour survivre. Et avec tous ces morts, notamment leurs commandants, il était difficile de ne pas craindre chaque nouvelle approche. Le Gouvernement était encore plus répréhensible.

Levi s'approcha de l'unique table dans sa chambre et enfila sa veste noire.

_ Je ne veux pas, murmura Eren d'un ton à peine audible.

Néanmoins, le Caporal l'avait entendu et fronça les sourcils. Il se fixa dans le petit miroir, accroché au mur. Et il ajusta sa fausse lavallière.

_ Je ne demande pas ton avis, trancha-t-il enfin.

Il se retourna et toisa son cadet. Cette fois-ci, il se heurta à un regard féroce, en colère. Il avait remarqué que ses yeux avaient tendance à changer de couleur selon le temps ou même ses humeurs. Là, ils étaient plutôt bleus, tirant légèrement sur le vert. Et ses sourcils étaient froncés, formant des plis au niveau du nez.

Levi n'en tint pas compte et attrapa la mallette en cuir, il passa la sangle sur son épaule et tata les deux pistolets qu'il avait caché sous sa veste, retenus par des holsters.

_ Ne glandez pas pendant mon absence, donc entraînez-vous. Ça vaut aussi pour le ména…

_ VOUS RISQUEREZ D'ETRE TUE ! Explosa Eren, les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés.

Levi le dévisagea, silencieux. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et prit un air ennuyé.

_ C'est le risque. Nous le savons tous quand nous avons pris cette décision. Même toi.

_ Mais je ne veux pas ! Continua Eren. Le Major Erwin. Hanji…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

_ Nous verrons bien.

Et Levi avança vers la porte, dépassant Eren qui était posté devant son lit, droit comme un I. Avant que sa main n'atteigne la poignée, il sentit se faire retourner, puis être plaqué contre la porte avant de recevoir un coup sur les lèvres.

Ce n'était pas agréable et il n'avait pas fermé les yeux.

Il reçut une morsure incertaine à la place d'un baiser. Le jeune homme était encore maladroit et l'impulsion du moment n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Sans que Levi ne tente quelque chose, Eren se détacha de lui et recula de trois pas, la tête basse.

Le Caporal plissa les yeux et retint sa respiration quelques secondes. Il était énervé. Portant une main à sa lèvre, il remarqua un peu de sang. Dans sa fougue, Eren la lui avait entaillée.

_ Tu fous quoi là, Jaeger ?

Le plus jeune recula encore d'un pas, conscient qu'il avait commis une erreur. Puis, il reçut un coup de genou dans le ventre et toussa aussitôt, ravalant un gémissement de douleur. Levi continua en le projetant contre le lit.

_ Eren. Ça suffit.

Le ton était froid et sans appel. Il n'avait pas élevé la voix. Et sous ses yeux, le Caporal vit le jeune se tourner sur le côté, lui offrant son dos. Presqu'aussitôt, il fut secoué de spasmes et Levi devina sans mal qu'il pleurait.

Merde, ça le faisait chier.

Hésitant, il tendit une main vers les cheveux bruns en bataille, alors qu'Eren avait enfoui son visage dans ses paumes. Levi stoppa son geste et se leva. Il sortit sans un mot de sa chambre, laissant Eren pleurer sur son propre lit.

Pourvu qu'il refasse correctement les draps après ça.

Il longea les couloirs en pierre apparente, puis descendit les escaliers jusqu'à sortir. Il trouva son cheval harnaché, tenu par Sasha. Sans un mot, il traversa la petite foule des restes des Bataillons, constitués principalement par la 104ème division et monta en selle.

_ Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda la gloutonne en fixant sa lèvre.

_ Rien.

Son cheval hennit et Armin lui lança un regard suspicieux.

_ Où est Eren ?

Levi haussa les épaules.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Et sans dire le moindre au revoir, il partit, claquant les rennes.

* * *

Sa première impression lorsqu'il vit cette classe n'était pas des plus agréables. Il se demandait ce qu'il foutait ici. Certes, il le savait. Et puis, cette classe n'était pas si horrible que ça. Hormis les tâches de peinture sur le sol, sur les tables et parfois même sur les murs. Ou encore l'amas de poussière qu'il avait pu apercevoir sur les étagères du fond ou sur le rétroprojecteur. Les gosses n'étaient même pas si bruyants que ça, ils se contentaient juste de parler, normalement, sans crier.

Mais c'était un fait, il ne se trouvait pas à sa place.

Leur professeur, Monsieur Guerrero, était un homme s'approchant de la quarantaine, barbu, brun, les yeux pétillants d'intelligence et de curiosité. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait un léger accent, encore plus perceptible en face à face.

La salle se divisait en deux. Là où il était, il y avait deux portes, dont celle de l'entrée à son exact opposé. Deux rangées de tables longeaient la longueur des murs avec des chaises et souvent des tabourets. Le milieu était vide, probablement pour laisser passer leur professeur. Sur un des murs, il y avait un tableau noir avec des restes de craie blanche et bleue. Là où il était posté, il y avait un tableau blanc. Au fond de la classe, il y avait un grand évier et de multiples étagères en acier où étaient rangées diverses choses : des maquettes, des cartons, des feuilles, des cartons à dessin. Ces espaces étaient séparés par une rangée de tables où des Mac étaient postés, allumés.

Levi avait son propre ordinateur, relié au rétroprojecteur. Sa clé USB était branchée, lançant un Power Point. Hanji le lui avait passé, ayant déjà préparé ce qu'elle était supposée dire à ces gosses. Assis devant, il revoyait le peu de diapositives quand il sentit se faire épier. Il soupira, sachant pertinemment que les lycéens devaient le guetter, intrigués, curieux. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il tomba avec plusieurs têtes, jeunes, en train de le fixer. Néanmoins, il fut happé par un regard, plus insistant que les autres.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait déjà vu ses iris d'un vert flamboyant, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Et pas seulement. Il resta surpris un instant, même pas une demi-seconde, avant qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même et d'afficher de nouveau un masque neutre.

Bordel. Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Ce gamin l'avait vu ce jour-là et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de tram pour lui couper la vue. Le jeune garçon était assis sur un tabouret au vue du manque de dossier. Les cheveux bruns en bataille, son visage était profondément juvénile. Non… c'était le même qu'_avant_… et ses grands yeux oscillant entre le vert et le bleu. Bordel, rêvait-il encore ? En tout cas, le lycéen semblait tétanisé, surpris, lui donnant un air de parfait idiot. Il portait un tee-shirt aux manches longues, d'un vert décoloré. Ses fines et grandes mains portaient des mitaines noires, trouées.

A ses côtés, ses amis semblaient se moquer de lui. Levi ne les entendait pas avec le brouhaha mais les intonations qu'il percevait semblaient le confirmer. Le gosse en question, qui était encore scotché sur lui, se détendit légèrement et sourit à ses camarades. Néanmoins, il reporta bien vite son attention sur lui.

Levi détourna ses yeux gris pour se concentrer sur son ordinateur. Merde. Il se sentait mal, son cœur s'accélérait trop vite à son goût et son estomac se tordait.

_ Du calme ! Nous sommes en cours maintenant ! Intervint leur professeur en claquant dans ses mains.

Aussitôt, toute la classe se tut, cessant le remue-ménage et fixa son attention sur l'enseignant.

_ Bien. Je vous présente Monsieur Levi Ackerman. Il est bibliothécaire au Musée des Beaux-Arts, juste au-dessus de notre lycée.

L'intéressé vit que le jeune garçon était devenu blême, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Lui, il soupira silencieusement. Il sentait que cette présentation allait lui coûter… et beaucoup.

_ Il est là pour présenter son métier, continua le professeur.

Levi se pencha sur son ordinateur, réalisa quelques manipulations et le projecteur s'alluma, montrant ainsi sa première diapositive. Quand l'enseignant eut fini sa petite introduction, ce fut au tour de Levi de commencer sa présentation. Tout au long, il aperçut le jeune garçon en train de le fixer, notant de temps à autre certaines choses sur le bloc note qu'il avait devant lui. Levi haussa rapidement un sourcil, la diapositive présentée montrait les horaires de la bibliothèque.

_ Vous avez bien écouté ? Demanda l'enseignant. J'ai vu que certains avaient pris des notes, c'est bien. Et vous pouvez aller à la bibliothèque, cela vous aidera dans votre cursus et Monsieur Ackerman se fera un plaisir de vous aider.

Ou pas.

Une fois cette corvée enfin finit, Levi remballa et s'en alla prestement de la salle et du lycée. La présentation avait duré plus que prévu et il était bientôt l'heure d'ouvrir pour lui. Et comme par hasard, le tram n'arrivait quand dans sept minutes.

Il soupira et s'abrita sous l'abri, sentant des gouttes de pluie tomber.

* * *

Et ce soir-là, ça commença.

Levi haussa un sourcil en voyant le gamin de tout à l'heure. Ce dernier lui tendit sa carte d'identité avec un certificat de scolarité.

_ Vous avez dit qu'on pouvait avoir une carte de prêt, s'expliqua-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Ses mains portant les mitaines tremblaient.

Levi le regarda froidement et lui prit les papiers des mains.

_ C'est exact, répondit-il enfin.

Il se tourna vers l'autre ordinateur et rentra les données dedans. Levi fronça les sourcils, l'air profondément ennuyé.

Rêvait-il encore ? Il en doutait. La carte d'identité et le certificat de scolarité étaient affreusement réels et lui balançaient ce qu'il refusait de voir.

_Est-ce possible ?_

Il lut les ensembles de lettres, formant un nom qu'il avait jadis oublié, ne le voyant que dans ses cauchemars. Ça recommençait, il se sentait mal. Son cœur se serrait. C'était une sensation bien désagréable. Il suffoquait. Mais là encore, il cacha son malaise. Et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le nom.

Jaeger. Eren Jaeger.

Né en mars.

Levi avala sa salive tandis qu'il tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier. Il cliqua avec la souris et l'imprimante s'activa. Il se tourna vers le lycéen.

_ Tu recevras ta carte par courrier. Etant lycéen, tu as le droit à une petite ristourne. On accepte les chèques, les cartes bancaires et les mandats postaux. Tout sera indiqué sur le courrier. Tu ne peux emprunter qu'à partir de demain. Et en attendant ta carte, voici ce papier.

Il se propulsa de sa chaise à l'imprimante et attrapa ledit papier, le laissant enregistrer les différentes informations qu'il venait d'émettre. Il revint vers le plus jeune, lui donnant.

_ Merci.

Et sans plus attendre, ledit Eren s'éclipsa, se perdant dans les rangées de livres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre et non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés (je ne sais juste pas compter les jours héhé). Bref, je sais pas s'il y a des étudiants boursiers ici mais... perso, je les attends depuis vendredi dernier et c'est toujours pas sur mon compte, autant dire que ça commence à me les briser^^' *fin de la plainte***

**Sinon, merci toujours autant de me lire et de commenter (bien que j'aimerai que toi, ô lecteur anonyme et mystérieux, puisse me dire ce que tu en penses :p car quand je vois le nombre de lus et le nombre de reviews, ya comme un pépin, bref).**

**Sinon, place aux réponses !**

**Camie0666 : Oui, enfin la rencontre^^ Et merci beaucoup bien que ça me donne vraiment beaucoup de pression^^'**

**M. Ac : Je tenterai de garder cette longueur, mais je ne promets rien^^ Et oui t'inquiète, je les ai inventés^^ XD ça marche ;)**

**M.H.N.S : Toi aussi tu n'aimes pas Erwin pour aucune raison apparente ?^^ Gentil... je ne dirai pas, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens faux et il a sa propre façon de faire les choses (cf le dernier chapitre sorti et enfin traduit de Snk...). En même temps, dans le véritable univers, tout le monde crève facilement donc ouais, certains sont passés à la trappe^^' Merci et tu verras pour la suite ;p**

**Bon, je continue d'écrire de mon côté, j'ai cinq-six chapitres d'avance que je tente de retravailler pour que ça soit un temps soit peu mieux. J'espère également ne pas avoir de blocage^^'**

**Bien... bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Amenant ses lèvres à son mug, Levi se délecta du thé qu'il venait de se faire, laissant le breuvage chaud couler le long de sa gorge. Il le posa près de l'ordinateur et traîna sur internet, cherchant quelques vieux manuscrits afin de remplir la collection de la bibliothèque. Avec l'approbation du conseil du musée, évidemment.

Ses yeux gris se levèrent de son écran, discrètement. Il l'avait presque oublié, l'espace d'un instant. Mais là-bas, au fond, à la table contre la vitre ponctuée de petites gouttes de pluie, le lycéen s'était installé avec deux gros livres de peintre, Goya et Poussin. Au début, il les avait feuilletés, griffonnant quelque chose sur son bloc note. Puis, il les avait rejetés, les laissant ouvert et s'était contenté pendant un moment à regarder la pluie tomber. Et maintenant, il dessinait d'arrache-pied. Pourquoi Levi pensait-il qu'il dessinait ? Et bien parce qu'il se sentait épier par le merdeux, qui relevait de temps à autre le regard vers lui, discrètement.

Si un jour on lui avait dit que le jeune garçon de ses cauchemars allait venir dessiner dans sa bibliothèque, il lui aurait indiqué le chemin des fous… ou juste le frapper. Et pourtant… voilà que lui aussi, il lançait de temps en temps des regards à ce gosse, perturbé. Qui ne le serait pas de toute façon ? Il l'intriguait, il se sentait mal. Son cocon protecteur semblait se fissurer et il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée.

Il releva de nouveau les yeux, dans la direction du jeune garçon. De toute façon, il se trouvait dans son champ de vision, c'était difficile de ne pas le rater et il pensait certainement que ce n'était pas un hasard. Le lycéen avait choisi cette place, alors qu'il y en avait tant d'autres. Même les étudiants ne passaient guère de temps ici, empruntant juste des livres, restant quelques secondes à scanner ou à photocopier des pages, ou à les prendre en photo discrètement avec leur téléphone portable. Mais à chaque fois, ils se cachaient des bibliothécaires, ou plutôt de lui, le vieux grognon comme le surnommait certain.

Et ce gosse, il était assis là, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs. Par ailleurs, leurs yeux se croisèrent et le plus jeune les baissa aussitôt, le rouge lui montant aux joues. A cet âge, il était plutôt facile de lire leurs sentiments. Néanmoins, cela déplaisait à Levi qui n'appréciait pas d'être dévisagé de la sorte. Il baissa ses yeux à son tour, voyant qu'il était sept heures moins dix. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la bibliothèque et le gosse n'allait certainement pas prendre de bouquins vu qu'il venait juste de s'inscrire. Alors, lentement, Levi éteignit l'ordinateur et rangea ses affaires dans sa sacoche. Avec soin, il enveloppa son mug dans un torchon bleu et le rangea dans son sac.

_ Hé gamin, lança-t-il.

Eren se redressa sur son siège, le fixant.

_ Je vais fermer.

Le plus jeune semblait surpris en consultant l'heure sur son portable. Toutefois, il ne dit mot et rangea aussi ses affaires. Il prit les deux livres sous ses bras et alla les remettre à leur place.

Levi prit son manteau anthracite et secoua ses cheveux. Une mèche tomba un peu en dessous de son œil. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Je devrai peut-être me les couper._

Il passa sa main derrière son crâne, constatant en effet que ses cheveux avaient poussé. Etant d'habitude rasé sur la nuque, il n'appréciait pas avoir trop de longueur. C'était chiant de les peigner, ça portait chaud, puis trop froid. Et comme il n'aimait pas les bonnets, ni les chapeaux, il avait opté pour cette coiffure qui semblait réconcilier ce qu'il attendait. Au début, quelques collègues lui avaient reproché cette coiffure trop militaire, sévère, donnant un air de mauvais garçon ou de punk. Il s'en foutait et ça ne dérangeait pas son patron, ni sa collègue.

Le lycéen passa devant lui, il s'arrêta un bref instant, avant de baisser les yeux et de prononcer un timide au revoir. Levi lui répondit en hochant la tête. La porte se ferma et l'adulte passa rapidement entre les rangées, vérifiant les tables, si rien n'avait été laissé ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Satisfait, il appuya sur l'interrupteur et ferma la porte. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit les collègues du dessus s'activer, fermant une à une les salles du musée.

Une fois dehors, Levi ferma pour une fois son manteau jusqu'en haut, ayant trop froid. Il descendit les marches, prenant soin de ne pas glisser et tâta les clefs de sa voiture dans sa sacoche. Il les sortit et ne put réprimer un soupir de fatigue.

Oui, la fatigue. Cette journée avait été éreintante pour lui. Outre qu'il avait du manger en quatrième vitesse, il avait du tout faire à la va-vite, ne voulant pas perdre du retard sur son travail. Hélas, il les avait accumulés et avait abandonné dès que ce lycéen avait traversé le seuil de sa bibliothèque. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été comme ça. Le gosse ne l'aidait pas et Levi tentait de se reprendre. Après tout, ses cauchemars n'étaient que des songes et il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec ça. Car l'admettre lui ferait un plus grand mal et il devrait faire face à des choses peu réjouissantes.

Ça l'énervait. Il se sentait irrité. Il voulait rentrer dans son appartement, rejoindre le cocon bienfaiteur de son canapé et le ronronnement de son frigo. Frigo dans lequel l'attendait les restes d'un repas qu'i avait cuisiné la veille, du gratin dauphinois.

A l'angle d'une rue, il aperçut le lycéen, semblant se perdre dans un message qu'il composait sur son portable. Il détourna les yeux, l'ignorant. Après quelques pas, il aperçut sa voiture, une Mini Cooper, noire. Ces véhicules étaient pratiques dans les villes et leur taille aidait à se faufiler dans des places trop exiguës. Il ouvrit sa portière, déposa sa sacoche sur le siège passager et se stoppa dans sa course. Dans le rétroviseur, il vit le lycéen le fixer, sous la pluie. Sa capuche en tissu semblait être déjà trempée.

_ Putain mais c'est quoi son problème ? Se demanda Levi en fronçant les sourcils.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes à observer le gamin, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, Levi démarra et sortit de sa place. Même en le dépassant de plusieurs mètres, il le vit le regarder au loin, jusqu'à le perdre de vue à un croisement.

_ Flippant, maugréa-t-il.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, il ne rêva pas mais avant de s'endormir devant la télé, chose rare, il avait en tête deux billes vertes, l'observant de trop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Bon aussi, un certain point à souligner, je sais que vous trouvez que mes chapitres sont généralement courts. J'essaye de leur donner une longueur acceptable mais, aussi, je ne cherche pas non plus à faire cinq ou dix pages word écrit en 11 interligne simple. Déjà, il s'agit d'une fanfiction, donc forcément, je mettrai moins de coeur à l'ouvrage si je puis dire. Ensuite, vu que je vais reprendre la fac, je ne trouverai pas forcément le temps d'écrire deux ou quatre pages par semaine (c'est pour cela que j'en écris d'avance). Aussi, j'essaye "d'écrire" mon propre livre, donc forcément, je me concentre plus dessus. Je suis également malade, du genre chronique donc aussi, cela freine. Et enfin, si j'écris une fanfic, c'est aussi pour me faire plaisir, je ne veux pas m'empêtrer dans des pages et encore des pages. Bref, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'écris aussi court :)**

**Sinon, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres à l'avance (une petite quinzaine) et j'avoue que je ne sais pas où ça va me mener^^ Comme on dit, qui vivra verra.**

**Maintenant, place aux réponses :**

**Twinzy : Merci et désolée, certes, le précédent chapitre était peut-être un peu court.**

**M. Ac : Merci beaucoup et merci du rappel ^^ normalement (car j'ai quand même reregarder, il ne devrait pas avoir de spoils :D).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y a certains jours où on se dit qu'on ferait mieux de rester au lit, qu'on ne devrait pas forcer le destin. La journée commençait de manière vraiment merdique. Levi avait dû refaire deux fois son thé ce matin. Tout ça parce que sa boule à thé avait décidé de s'ouvrir dans sa théière, laissant échapper les petites feuilles noires. Puis, il avait lâché des mains sa tasse. Et enfin, il n'avait pas fait attention au feu rouge, et bien entendu, les flics se postaient à quelques mètres. Une grosse prune et quatre points de retirés.

Le seul moment de répit, c'était à la bibliothèque. C'était le dernier jour et à part lui, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Certains des collègues du dessus lui avaient souhaité bonnes vacances, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient pas se revoir de la journée. Et il était onze heures et exactement vingt-trois minutes quand la porte se poussa.

Levi haussa un sourcil. Un étudiant ? Quand il se tourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le lycéen, Eren. Le jeune garçon eut les joues rouges, mais il ne flancha pas le regard, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ Bonjour.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Honnêtement, ça l'agaçait de le voir. Il ne répondit pas à son salut, même pas un hochement de tête. Il était de mauvaise humeur et voir ce gosse hanter ses cauchemars ne l'aidait pas. Gêné, le lycéen se massa l'arrière du cou. Peut-être qu'avec son aura glacial, Levi arrivera à le faire fuir. Hanji lui reprochait souvent ça, quand il venait bougon, même elle, elle hésitait à trop l'emmerder. Mais comme c'était une journée de merde, le gamin contourna l'accueil et se dirigea vers la même table qu'hier.

Quand il passa devant, Levi put percevoir de la musique bruyante, non, gueulante s'échapper de ses écouteurs. Il parvenait vraiment à entendre les gens comme ça ? En plus, on était dans une bibliothèque. Il ne connaissait pas la notion de silence ?

Fruit du hasard ou pas, le gamin enleva ses écouteurs et sortit son portable pour pianoter dessus. Au moins, la musique se coupa. Il s'installa, laissant tomber par terre son sac en bandoulière de couleur noire. Levi eut le loisir de le fixer de loin.

Le dénommé Eren ressemblait comme à la plupart des ados dont il se faisait l'idée. Des affaires pas forcément entretenues, voir endommagées. Il suffisait de voir ses mitaines. Il les portait tous les jours d'ailleurs ? Son jean d'un gris délavé semblait trop grand, traînant légèrement par terre. Levi eut un rictus de dégoût en voyant des petits fils se teindre d'une couleur boueuse. Super, il emmenait la saleté avec lui en faisant office de serpillière. Ses Converses kakis étaient usées au niveau des semelles, à moitié rongées par le sol. Il devait les porter quotidiennement. Enlevant son manteau en laine gris à capuche, Levi remarqua qu'il portait encore un tee-shirt aux manches longues, bleu cette fois-ci. Un print était présent mais le bibliothécaire n'arrivait pas à déterminer la forme, ni voir vraiment les couleurs.

Enfin, il rencontra de nouveau ses yeux verts, tirant légèrement vers le bleu. Apparemment, il avait dû trop le détailler. Mais il s'en foutait. Levi fronça un peu plus les sourcils, s'attardant sur un autre détail. Les gosses étaient si grands de nos jours ? Ou était-ce lui qui était petit comparé aux autres ?

Malgré tout, l'un et l'autre s'étaient lancé une sorte de défi de regard. Ce gosse ne savait pas qu'il était irrespectueux de fixer les autres ? Même s'il le faisait, ça ne comptait pas, il était le maître des lieux et voulait lui faire comprendre que sa présence était indésirable.

Encore une fois, Levi fut surpris, mais il le cacha bien, continuant d'observer le plus jeune avec une certaine méfiance. En effet, Eren avait sorti un petit agenda et s'avançait de nouveau vers lui, sans ciller. Toutefois, il baissa le regard à deux mètres du comptoir.

Levi le regarda faire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses doigts où des traces d'encre tâchaient son pouce et son index. Le plus jeune avait ouvert son agenda et chercha une page en particulier.

Il se racla la gorge et Levi le fixa de nouveau, rencontrant ses yeux.

_ J'aimerai avoir votre avis, commença-t-il hésitant tout en approchant son agenda. Je voudrai trouver un livre sur les portraits, un qui pourrait les analyser et montrer les évolutions au cours du temps.

Levi baissa les yeux sur la page et décrypta les pattes de mouche. Il n'écrivait pas mal, mais il ne possédait pas non plus une écriture fluide. C'était lisible au moins. Il reconnut illico les quatre titres qui avaient été notés. Doutant de l'assiduité du lycéen, son professeur avait dû lui indiquer ces ouvrages.

_ Celui d'Elisabeth Gigante est plus à ta portée, répondit Levi. Il est bien illustré, traversant toute l'Histoire. Il peut être une bonne base de recherches et de références, pour un lycéen. Après, il y a bien _1 000 portraits de génie_ mais je ne le conseille pas. Superficiel. Et nous ne l'avons pas.

_ Et où est _L'art du portrait _? Demanda Eren, le regard illuminé.

Levi se sentait fortement dérangé. Durant ces quelques mots échangés, l'adolescent l'avait de nouveau fixé, sans rompre le contact. Il semblait l'étudier.

_ Il y a des ordinateurs à disposition. Je suis occupé.

Eren jeta rapidement un regard aux alentours et reporta son attention sur lui.

_ Ah bon ?

Il semblait vouloir continuer mais Levi le coupa en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Ainsi, il trouva leur différence de taille affreusement affligeante, irritante.

_ Pas le temps.

Il l'avait dit d'un coup sec, formalisant ainsi la fin de leur conversation. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le plus jeune baisser la tête, comme déçu. Mais il finit par s'écarter, allant au plus proche ordinateur. Une minute après, il se releva et alla chercher dans la rangée des ouvrages généraux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de réapparaître dans le champ de vision de Levi, tendant le livre et sa feuille d'inscription.

_ Je voudrai l'emprunter, s'expliqua-t-il.

Levi retint un autre soupir d'exaspération et attrapa les objets tendus en se tournant vers l'autre ordinateur, faisant rouler sa chaise en même temps. Il ouvrit le logiciel adéquat, passa le livre sous le scanner et tapa le numéro d'adhérent.

Il lui rendit le tout.

_ A rendre pour le sept octobre.

Eren hocha la tête et Levi retourna à son occupation, laissant le lycéen rejoindre sa table.

Au bout d'un moment, après avoir classé deux nouveaux livres dans le logiciel, le bibliothécaire sortit son mug, soigneusement enroulé dans un nouveau torchon. Il avait envie de thé. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser le gosse tout seul.

Thé ou laisser l'autre seul ?

Il claqua sa langue et se leva.

_ Hé gamin, héla-t-il, aussitôt, Eren se tourna vers lui. Tu veux du thé ?

Le lycéen cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux. Et puis trois encore.

Il en mettait du temps à répondre…

_ Oui, je veux bien, merci.

Levi haussa la tête, satisfait. Il contourna sa chaise et ébranla la petite porte qui fermait le comptoir.

_ Viens avec moi dans ce cas, lança-t-il. Je ne veux pas laisser quelqu'un ici sans surveillance.

Le gamin était vexé, ça se voyait.

_ Mais je ne fer…

_ M'en fous. Suis-moi.

Son ton était sans appel et ses yeux le fixèrent, attendant qu'il vienne. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Eren s'approcha enfin de lui.

Levi le laissa sortir en premier et referma la porte à clef. Il le dépassa et pénétra dans la salle juste en face, l'ouvrant de nouveau avec son jeu de clef.

La salle de repos était constituée d'une table, de quatre chaises et d'un canapé en simili cuir taupe. Dans un coin, il y avait un évier, un égouttoir et une petite poubelle chromée. Sur la table, une machine à café et une bouilloire étaient présentes avec deux boites en fer et une espèce de petit coffre avec un cadenas. Levi se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, ouvrant le cadenas à code pour laisser découvrir une boite en fer aussi, dont la forme évoquait clairement un contenant pour le thé.

Tout au long, il perçut le lycéen derrière lui, épiant le moindre de ses gestes. Néanmoins, il sentit aussi du mal à l'aise chez le plus jeune.

Ne lui accordant pas le moindre intérêt, Levi fit son train-train habituel : remplir la bouilloire et l'actionner, remplir sa petite boule à thé pour la mettre dans la théière. Il dégagea soigneusement son mug et attrapa une tasse lavée, présente sur l'égouttoir avec deux cuillères. Quand le clic de la bouilloire retentit, il versa le liquide chaud dans la petite théière en acier et attendit une minute.

Ce fut sans doute la minute la plus longue pour chacun d'eux. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Les bras de Levi étaient croisés sur son torse, fixant l'intrus. Il vit Eren avaler sa salive plusieurs fois, agitant nerveusement ses doigts sur l'extrémité de son tee-shirt, cherchant quelque chose d'autre à fixer. Mais à chaque fois, il finissait par recroiser ses yeux pendant une demi-seconde.

Puis, le bibliothécaire retourna vers sa théière et les servit. Il tira une des boites en fer et l'ouvrit, découvrant du sucre en morceau.

_ Sers-toi.

Eren se pencha et prit deux morceaux, imité par Levi. Sans un mot, il sortit de la salle de repos, suivi du plus jeune et ils retournèrent en silence dans la bibliothèque.

Levi se remit devant l'ordinateur, Eren à sa chaise.

Et ils sirotèrent ainsi en silence. L'un travaillant, l'autre feuilletant son livre, jetant toujours des regards discrets vers Levi. Puis, vers quarante-cinq, le lycéen se leva et déposa la tasse près du comptoir, sac sur l'épaule et le livre dans son autre main.

Levi hocha la tête en remerciement de lui avoir rapporté la tasse. Néanmoins, le plus jeune resta trop longtemps, immobile, obligeant le bibliothécaire à se tourner vers lui.

Tout à coup, Eren tint le livre qu'il lui avait conseillé contre lui, plus fort. Ses yeux d'un vert vif le fixèrent et Levi se sentit presque impuissant, paralysé. Le gamin avala sa salive, le rouge aux joues et pourtant, son regard semblait si déterminé.

_ Monsieur Ackerman, commença-t-il. Est-ce…

Il hésita. Et Levi continuait de le fixer, curieux de ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Est-ce que vous croyez en la réincarnation ?

Le bibliothécaire cligna des yeux. Il se sentit pâlir, la tête lui tourner.

Merde, il lui demandait quoi là ? Il resta là à le dévisager, il pensait le regarder comme un idiot abasourdi mais vu la tête d'Eren, il devait le fusiller du regard. En effet, le plus jeune baissa la tête, encore plus rouge et recula d'un pas.

_ Rien. Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit.

Et il s'en alla, sortant de la bibliothèque. Si la porte n'était pas dotée de ce système, Levi était sûr que ce merdeux allait la claquer violemment. Il lui relança un regard noir, mais il avait déjà disparu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lecteurs et à M. Ac qui fut la seule à avoir mis une review. Par ailleurs, je te réponds ici : Je ne peux rien te révéler, tu verras bien :p Merci pour tes encouragements et oui, j'essaye de les rallonger (quand c'est vraiment nécessaire).**

**Bien, étant donné que ce chapitre est court, un deuxième le suit...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_ Caporal, aurai-je dû suivre mon instinct ?

La voix était hésitante, tremblante. Elle semblait même plus éteinte.

Levi ne le fixait pas, accoudé contre le mur, regardant droit devant lui. Les grilles du cachot le séparaient du gamin, à genoux près de lui. De toute façon, la porte n'était pas fermée, le Caporal la laissait de plus en plus ouverte la nuit. Ce n'était pas comme si Eren allait s'enfuir.

Et encore moins dans son état, le plus jeune était fatigué de ces derniers jours, troublé. Levi ne répondit pas, se souvenant du triste sort de ses subalternes, de leur état. Il détestait les morts inutiles et voilà que son escouade avait été défaite par le Titan Femelle. Il ne pouvait pas faire leur deuil, il avait arrêté de faire ça depuis bien longtemps. Il y avait toujours à faire. Et là, en plus d'écrire d'interminables rapports chiants, il devait s'occuper du gamin.

Levi eut une teinte de culpabilité. C'était lui qu'il lui avait fait douter, faire confiance ou pas à ses coéquipiers ? Le facteur humain était à double tranchant, autant il pouvait être une aide précieuse, autant il était handicapant. Et contre les titans, cela se jouait à la roulette russe. Et ils avaient perdu cette fois-ci. Eren en ressentait les prémices, doutait de lui-même. Et dans un autre sens, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre son cadet. Oui, il aurait dû se transformer et peut-être que son escouade serait encore là. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient pu capturer le Titan Femelle.

Cela ne servait à rien de pleurer sur le pain perdu. Et puis, il devait prendre sur lui-même, il n'avait pas le choix et en plus, il devait prendre soin du gamin, le surveiller pour pas qu'il pète un câble. Il était l'espoir de l'Humanité, parait-il.

Ils restèrent encore dans un profond silence, rien ne venait le troubler, même pas les torches accrochées au mur.

Puis il entendit renifler. Une fois, et encore une autre fois. Un rictus agacé apparut sur ses fines lèvres pâles. C'était un gamin et il avait remarqué qu'Eren avait tendance à trop laisser parler ses sentiments.

Il lui en voulait. Une bonne arme ? Il avait lamentablement perdu contre le Titan Femelle, lui, le Caporal Levi avait dû le rechercher, arrachant son corps évanoui dans cette gueule dégueulasse.

Tout compte fait, cela n'aurait servi à rien si Eren s'était transformé en titan. Il aurait perdu. Probablement.

Il y avait donc plus de chance que son escouade perde la vie. Triste constat.

Lentement, Levi tourna la tête vers la forme recroquevillée derrière les barreaux.

Le corps du gamin était secoué de hoquets nerveux, pleurant en silence. Ou du moins, il essayait.

_ Ce qui est fait, est fait, déclara enfin le Caporal.

Son cadet se figea un instant, probablement surpris. Puis, il reprit ses pleurs silencieux.

_ Allons faire un tour à cheval, proposa Levi. Marre de te voir chouiner.

Deux yeux dans les tons de bleus, cette fois-ci, se posèrent sur lui. Ils étaient rougis, les cils encore humides.

Levi lui fit signe de se lever et Eren s'exécuta. Il suivit son supérieur en silence.

Il fallait l'avouer, le Caporal avait aussi besoin de sortir. Et pour le moment, Erwin était en pleine réunion avec Armin, autant s'occuper.

* * *

Ses yeux encore groggys s'ouvrirent lentement. Il passa un bras sur son front, fixant son plafond, puis pencha la tête vers sa fenêtre. Les lumières du soleil tentaient de traverser ses volets.

Le rêve était encore frais dans sa tête. De toute façon, il les avait faits plusieurs fois, comme un vieux film qui repasse et repasse. C'était ennuyeux, lassant.

Levi soupira.

_ La réincarnation, hein ? Murmura-t-il.

Il ne croyait pas en toutes ces conneries qu'était l'occultisme, un dieu unique ou _ça_… Oh bien sûr, il s'était demandé un temps s'il allait bien, si ce n'était pas sous-jacent. Il en avait parlé à son médecin qui lui avait conseillé un psy. Sérieux ? Un psy ? Il n'avait pas franchement de problèmes dans sa vie pour voir un psy. Perplexe, il avait été en voir un, juste pour essayer, si ça pouvait vraiment l'aider. Il était ressorti avec l'amère impression d'avoir perdu son temps, d'être pris pour un dépressif et d'avoir une ordonnance entre les mains. Un médicament qui sonne comme un antidépresseur, évitant les rêves, les cauchemars et calmer avant de dormir. Autant dire qu'il avait tout foutu à la poubelle. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que la séance était chère, au trois-quarts remboursés. Foutue mutuel.

Par la suite, d'autres choses étaient arrivées, étranges… ou juste le fruit du hasard. Mais Levi s'en fichait. Après tout, il avait bien trouvé des forums où des personnes rêvaient de choses qui allaient se passer ou de personnes pas encore rencontrées. Certains appelaient ça un don, d'autres une intuition développée. Levi s'était penchée sur la deuxième, plus réaliste, rationnelle et avec une touche de hasard en plus, tout s'expliquait. Il avait cessé de s'inquiéter de ces rêves glauques.

Toutefois, car forcément rien n'est rose dans une vie, il avait fallu que ce gamin, Eren, fasse une fixation sur lui. Il mentirait s'il disait que cela ne lui avait rien fait. Le voir, le rencontrer lui avait mis une bonne claque, ou un coup de poing. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un de ses rêves, non, car ça, il avait déjà rencontré d'autres personnes. Le regard de ce gosse l'avait interloqué, réchauffé ou refroidi, il ne savait pas. Il y avait cette étincelle, cette expression de surprise. Le lycéen lui avait donné clairement l'impression qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Et pire encore, il lui avait posé ce genre de question.

Réincarnation.

Etait-il possible que ? Non, trop bizarre. Après tout, certains de ses amis, Levi les avait aperçus en rêve. Où était-ce… ?

Et pourtant, depuis hier soir, il se demandait, il voulait même lui poser des questions. Enfin, seulement dicté par la curiosité, sinon, il voulait juste oublier. De plus, étant donné que c'était vendredi, et son dernier jour de travail, il était fatigué. Il avait peut-être halluciné.

Mais le regard vert, insistant, lui revint. Définitivement non, le gamin avait bel et bien posé sa question.

Levi grogna et décida qu'il était temps de se lever de son lit deux places. Rejetant son épaisse couverture noire, il s'extirpa du lit en passant ses mains dans le bas du dos. Il avait mal récemment. Il devrait peut-être signaler à la direction qu'il était temps de changer les chaises dactylo. Elles vieillissaient. A moins que cela soit lui qui prenait de l'âge. A trente-et-un pourtant… Levi tentait de prendre soin de son corps, réalisant de temps en temps du footing le dimanche matin, de petits exercices après le petit-déjeuner.

Ses pieds se logèrent dans ses chaussons gris clair et il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et les volets se levèrent dans un grincement désagréable, dévoilant ainsi la lumière du soleil qui s'engouffra complètement dans sa modeste chambre.

Levi plissa les yeux, s'habituant à la luminosité et chassa un pan du rideau de couleur taupe, transparent.

Situé au troisième étage, il pouvait jouir d'une belle vue sur l'ensemble de la ville, sans être gêné par les immeubles et sans être dérangé par le bruit des voitures.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant entrer un filet d'air frais. Aussitôt, ses poils se dressèrent, ayant la chair de poule. Il se frotta rapidement les avant-bras, n'ayant qu'un tee-shirt à manches courtes noir et son caleçon de la veille.

Il attrapa au passage une robe de chambre épaisse et sortit de sa chambre. Vite, il voulait son thé du matin.


	8. Chapter 8

Etrangement, le soleil brillait aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait presque aucun nuage dans le ciel alors que les trois derniers jours, il n'avait pas arrêté de pleuvoir. Néanmoins, la météo avait annoncé le retour de la pluie à partir du trente octobre. La nouvelle avait réjoui Levi qui s'était dit que les gosses n'allaient pas l'emmerder la journée d'Halloween à sonner à son interphone pour avoir des bonbons… ou de l'argent. De son temps, on se baladait juste pour avoir des gourmandises, pas de l'argent et déguisé, évidemment. La société était-elle tombée si bas pour que des morveux réclament des sous au lieu des bonbons ?

Enfin, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il allait être plutôt tranquille, à moins qu'il y ait quelques courageux pour graver les intempéries.

Tout en pensant à cela, Levi mit son clignotant et prit la première sortie à droite du rond-point. Il avait oublié de s'acheter de l'huile pour cuisiner. Profitant de cette petite journée ensoleillée, il s'était promené en dehors de la ville, admirant les grands espaces verts. A présent, il était rentré mais à l'opposé de son quartier et un petit supermarché se trouvait sur le chemin. Alors il s'y dirigeait. Il prendrait en même temps des biscuits pour accompagner son thé, un paquet d'avance ne faisait pas de mal.

Il gara sa Mini à côté des bombonnes de gaz, proche du magasin. Il ferma sa voiture et se dirigea dans le magasin, traversant les portes coulissantes. Il s'arrêta un bref instant dans l'allée principale, lisant les panneaux au-dessus des rayons. Après quelques secondes, il se retrouva et prit ce qu'il lui manquait. Il fronça les sourcils en captant qu'il n'y avait que des caisses normales, pas de caisses automatiques. Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, il opta pour une des rares ouvertes avec deux personnes devant lui.

Levi n'aimait pas aller aux caisses. Il n'appréciait pas attendre trois plombes et de supporter une queue interminable. Près de chez lui, il y avait des caisses automatiques les jours où il ne devait pendre que deux ou trois bricoles. Et pour les courses plus grosses, il utilisait le scan libre-service, au moins, c'était rapide, n'échanger que trois mots avec la caissière et il partait. Certes, les relectures étaient généralement ennuyeuses, surtout pour vider son cadi rempli. Cela voulait dire aussi plus de contacts avec les autres…

Il soupira de nouveau quand ce fut à son tour de passer et sortit en même temps sa carte bancaire tandis que ses articles se retrouvaient sur l'arrière de la caisse, rythmé par le bipbip du scan.

Il paya et sortit, sa bouteille d'huile dans la main et son paquet de gâteau sous l'aisselle. Il s'avança vers sa voiture quand il entendit des rires, trop bruyants. Ça provenait près des bombonnes de gaz, derrière le mur du supermarché. Généralement, Levi les aurai ignorés, rentrant juste dans sa voiture et serait parti, mais là, il fut pris d'une curiosité. Parmi ces rires, il crut reconnaître la voix de quelqu'un qui connaissait. Qui était-ce ? Doucement, il s'avança et découvrit des jeunes.

La scène était plutôt cocasse, ou débile. Ils étaient cinq, surpris eux aussi, ils fixèrent l'intrus. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en voyant les bouteilles de bière vides pour la plupart et les deux paquets de chips entamés. Levi reconnut les têtes, c'était les lycéens de Maria et bien sûr, parmi eux, il reconnut le gamin. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait cru entendre un timbre familier. S'il avait su…

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux verts du plus jeune, il se passa quelque chose. Le gamin se mit subitement debout, lâchant la bière qu'il avait dans les mains. Un de ses amis eut le réflexe de l'attraper avant qu'un désastre ne se produise. Néanmoins, le geste du lycéen laissa Levi pantois, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

Il était droit, la main gauche sur le cœur et l'autre dans le dos, le regard sérieux, en omettant ses joues rougies par l'alcool.

_ Caporal !

Levi se sentit pâlir. Son cœur rata un battement et ses membres se tendirent. Il se reprit juste à temps afin de ne pas lâcher ses courses. Il sentit ses yeux, si petits d'habitude, s'agrandir.

Quoi ?

Il fut tiré de sa léthargie par le fou rire général de ses amis, sauf d'une fille aux cheveux noirs et à l'écharpe rouge. Il la reconnut de suite et capta qu'elle lui avait lancé un regard glacial.

_ Pouahahah ! Tu fous quoi là ? Se moqua un jeune au crâne rasé.

Levi fixa de nouveau Eren et le gamin semblait avoir repris conscience. Il baissa les yeux, les joues encore plus rouges, s'étendant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le bibliothécaire étudia tout le groupe, froidement. Ceci eut le don de faire taire toute la troupe. Ils n'étaient que deux à ne pas avoir bu ? Se demanda intérieurement Levi en voyant la fille à l'écharpe rouge et un jeune aux cheveux blonds. Ils étudiaient la situation, passant des regards suspicieux d'Eren à lui.

_ Je vous reconnais ! S'exclama la fille aux cheveux bruns, les yeux noisettes. Vous êtes le bibliothécaire de l'autre fois !

Et sans aucune gêne, elle mit sa main dans un des paquets de chips pour en ressortir une grosse poignée qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche. Elle en mit partout, les joues gonflées.

Dégoûtant.

Levi les fixa encore.

_ Boire en pleine journée ? Vous n'avez même pas l'âge légal. Pathétique.

Il se retourna, sans leur dire un mot de plus. Il devait vite retourner à sa voiture, il devait vite oublier ce regard vert.

Bordel. Bordel. Qu'est-ce que le gosse venait de faire ? Merde, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Levi ouvrit sa portière côté passagers et déposa ses courses. Il se leva, la ferma et se retourna pour contourner la voiture. Il eut le temps de voir encore Eren debout, le fixer. Ses amis lui parlaient, l'un d'eux tirait même sur son jean troué. Il le regardait d'un air… comment le fixait-il d'ailleurs ? Levi n'arrivait pas à lire ses sentiments. Le tout donnait quelque chose entre l'air ahuri et un air peiné, ou ailleurs. Zut, il ne savait pas. Mais ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de le fixer de la sorte ? C'était déjà bien assez qu'il squatte sa bibliothèque !

Stalker !

Partir. Vite.

Levi ouvrit sa portière, s'installa et démarra en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité. Il sortit presque en trombe du parking, ne respectant pas le cédez-le-passage. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne.

Son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Comment ce gosse connaissait ce salut ? Comment ? C'était quoi ce bordel ! Fichtre ! C'était pareil, _pareil_ que dans ses rêves, bordel de foutre de merde !

Il souffla doucement par la bouche et alluma la radio, il devait se changer les esprits.

Une musique pop-rock retentit dans sa voiture et il essaya tant bien que mal de se focaliser sur les paroles.

Levi se sentit en danger, son cocon protecteur s'endommageait. Jamais il n'aurait dû voir d'où provenaient ces rires et pour commencer, il n'aurait pas dû aller à ce supermarché. Et tant qu'à faire, il n'aurait pas dû sortir de chez lui. C'est vrai ça, il était très bien dans son T2, avec des livres rares. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait eu envie d'aller voir la nature ? Non, c'était juste le fruit du hasard. Et puis, il devait s'en moquer, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il espérait juste que son visage était neutre du début à la fin, si le gosse l'avait vu surpris, ça serait la fin. De toute façon, il ne le verrait pas avant deux semaines, pas avant qu'il ne rende le livre. Ou alors, il pouvait travailler dans la réserve ce jour-là, laissant l'accueil à Hanji. Oui, bonne idée ça.

Quand devait-il rendre le livre ? Le sept ? Le six ?

Il allait devoir vérifier.

* * *

_ Bien, commença Levi en étendant le plan au mur. Nous allons devoir nous cacher dans l'enceinte du mur Maria, parmi les décombres. Grâce au prêtre Darius, nous avons également les plans du Mur Rose.

Il faisait sombre, ils étaient cachés dans une petite ferme, éclairés seulement par quelques bougies mourantes.

Ils étaient partis en trombe de Sina, en passant par la Ville Souterraine. Par chance, quelques personnes les avaient aidées, plus par vengeance contre le Gouvernement que de vraiment leur venir en aide. L'assassinat d'Historia n'avait pas aidé non plus.

Hanji se posa près de lui et enchaîna :

_ Nous nous séparerons, prenant avec nous nos escouades respectives. Dès que nous serons en dehors de Rose, il faudrait faire attention. Bien entendu, nous agirons de nuit, évitant d'attirer les titans.

_ Vous passerez dans un ordre précis, coupa Levi. Il existe plusieurs failles dans le Mur mais nous ne pouvons pas passer tous en même temps, nous serons trop voyants. Quand vous serez à l'extérieur, assurez-vous de trouver un endroit avec des arbres ou des caves en cas d'attaque des titans.

_ Nous pourrons faire passer des chevaux mais cela risque d'être difficile, continua Hanji. Nous savons qu'il existe encore quelques réserves de gaz et d'autres équipements dans le mur Maria, en espérant que tout soit intact. En ce qui concerne la nourriture, il faudra fouiller les décombres et compter sur des pousses sauvages.

_ Dans le pire des cas, poursuivit Levi, il existe des sentinelles jadis construits à l'extérieur des Murs. Elles sont là, mais des ressources sont présentes.

_ Et pour les blessés ? Demanda un subalterne, dont le visage était caché par l'obscurité ambiante.

Hanji fit la moue, gênée.

_ Nous devrons les laisser ici, trancha Levi. Certains d'entre vous resteront sur place, pour les veiller. Vous devez rester cacher, vous êtes des fantômes maintenant, est-ce clair ?

L'assemblée acquiesça.

Levi laissa parler Hanji tandis qu'il regarda par la fenêtre. Le reste du Bataillon d'Exploration réalisait de petits feux, les cachant comme il pouvait.

Il fronça les sourcils, c'était trop voyant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Bon, je suis ps trop bavarde ce soir, donc je laisse place aux réponses^^**

**Camie0666 : XD C'était exceptionnel car le premier était court :p Merci et si toujours autant mais pas grave ^^ Tant que ça te plait, tant mieux :)**

**M. Ac : Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre ;p Yep, le petit Eren a commis une "bourde" qui oblige ce pauvre Levi à se remettre en question^^**

**armin is my babe : Eh bien merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_ Pourquoi tu fais semblant de ne rien voir ? Demanda Hanji, accoudée contre un arbre.

Levi ne lui apporta aucune attention, fixant les jeunes recrues en train de brosser les chevaux. Certains s'amusaient à se jeter de l'eau dessus, remplissant l'air de rires enjoués. Et ces derniers temps, il en fallait.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Quatr'yeux ?

Elle ricana et Levi lui accorda un regard en biais.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, à l'abri d'une petite bute. Avec de la chance, ils avaient évité les titans. Ils se positionnaient à l'ouest. Certes, ils en avaient rencontré mais pas assez pour les mettre en péril.

Depuis, cela faisait trois jours qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré ces monstres, jouissant de quelques réserves de jardins naturels et de quelques équipements domestiques.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, renchérit la folle en montrant du menton le jeune homme aspergeant un camarade d'une casserole d'eau. Eren.

Levi retint sa respiration voulant éviter de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il s'attirait déjà les foudres de Mikasa, cette dernière était même de plus en plus irritable et Levi avait envie de lui foutre son poing dans la figure. Ce n'était pas sa faute si son _frère_ agissait comme ça maintenant.

Hanji n'était pas aussi la première en lui en parler. Sauf qu'elle, bien sûr, elle ne passait pas par quatre chemins et évitait les sous-entendus.

_ Quoi Eren ? Il est toujours aussi gauche et imprudent.

_ Levi, voyons !

_ Stop, coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'élance dans un monologue stupide. J'ai le double de son âge, je suis un homme, j'aime les femmes. Et puis, là n'est pas la question. C'est non.

Hanji le fixa un moment, semblant vouloir le déchiffrer.

_ Tu prends la mauvaise décision.

_ Pas besoin de m'ennuyer avec ça. On a suffisamment de problèmes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard s'était porté sur le sujet de la conversation. Il voyait encore en lui une pureté qu'il n'avait plu, une joie de vivre encore existante. Il n'avait que seize ans après tout, il n'était qu'un gosse.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il le regardait de trop et Eren se tourna vers lui. Gêné quelques secondes, il finit par lui sourire et même à lui faire un signe de la main. Cette minute d'égard lui valut une autre casserole d'eau sur la tête, ses cheveux se collèrent à son visage et il se retrouva trempé, l'air surpris.

Levi eut un infime sourire, à peine perceptible alors qu'Eren se retournait pour se venger de Jean.

_ Et tu dis que tu ne veux pas, souffla Hanji.

_ La ferme.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, respirant fort.

_ Putain, murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur ses yeux, massant ses paupières des doigts.

Il se redressa sur son lit, le dos accoudé au mur. En baissant la tête, il aperçut son réveil afficher quatre heures vingt-six du matin. On était le trente octobre.

Levi ramena ses jambes contre lui, les enserrant de son bras, l'autre nonchalamment posé sur le matelas.

Il grimaça, comme de douleur. Le rêve était encore trop récent pour l'oublier. Comment oublier ce regard vert ? Merde, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier parce qu'il le voyait encore. Qui l'eut cru ? Des fantômes du passé… et quel passé ! Des titans, des batailles, des morts, des trahisons… Il se souvenait de chacun de ses rêves, il pouvait même dire ce qui était arrivé après ce jour-là.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui le tracassait. Il était persuadé que ce lycéen faisait les mêmes rêves que lui, comment expliquer son geste de l'avant-veille sinon ?

Il avait le choix entre l'ignorer et de tenter de lui poser des questions. Est-ce qu'au moins cela servirait à quelque chose ? Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se projeter et ne pouvait pas se jeter à l'eau comme ça. Et quoi dire de toute façon ?

Hé gamin ! Tu te souviens de notre ancienne où on se faisait bouffer par des titans ? Certainement pas… Et même, que dire ? Que diraient-ils après cela ? Les normes de la société n'avaient pas changé, dans un sens, elles étaient pires à cette époque. Il ne pouvait pas se faire voir en public avec un lycéen de dix-sept ans. C'était déjà assez rageant de le voir à sa bibliothèque, au moins, là, il se contentait de travailler et l'autre le fixait de loin.

Non, il valait mieux ignorer et oublier tout ça. Cela n'apporterait que des problèmes. Cela valait mieux pour lui, mais aussi pour le gamin.

Eren…

Il n'avait toujours pas entendu son prénom à voix haute, il l'avait juste lu. Lui-même, il hésitait à le dire à haute voix. Il se le refusait, c'était comme une barrière à ne pas franchir. Il devait laisser ce mur qui le séparait de ces rêves étranges, ces souvenirs… aussi bizarres soit-il.

Levi se souvenait de ces moments où il se prenait pour un fou. Mais dans l'Histoire, rien ne parlait de titans mangeurs d'hommes, hormis les mythes grecs. Mais de ce qu'il en avait lu, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que ces rêves reflétaient.

Il avala sa salive et se retroussa sur lui-même.

Son corps était chaud, terriblement chaud, il sentait quelques gouttes de transpiration déferlaient sur son front. Ne pouvant plus, il se leva et ouvrit sa porte. Habitué, il appuya sur l'interrupteur et longea son petit couloir, une porte débouchait sur son salon et sa cuisine, les autres, proches de l'entrée, étaient respectivement les toilettes et la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers cette dernière et rentra, il enleva ses vêtements humides et les jeta dans sa corbeille blanche de linge sale. Nu, il s'approcha de l'unique évier et tourna le robinet d'eau froide. Ses pieds avaient capté la fraîcheur de son carrelage bleue électrique, le calmant légèrement.

Ses mains plongèrent sous le filet d'eau, en forme de coupe. Il baissa sa tête et s'aspergea, chassant les petites gouttes humides, collant ses fins cheveux noirs contre sa peau.

Levi se redressa et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne vit qu'une tête fatiguée, cernée, il était pâle. Sous le rêve et la chaleur, ses fines lèvres avaient rosi, alors que d'habitude, elles étaient si blanches.

Il rencontra ses iris gris, aussi froids que l'acier. Il lança un regard hautain face à ce visage qui était le sien. Il se redressa et s'examina machinalement. Néanmoins, le miroir le coupait au niveau de l'abdomen.

Il était petit, certes, mais il était aussi bien formé. Son ventre se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration, jouant avec ses abdos et ses pectoraux, sa peau était pâle, pas même ponctuée de cicatrices ou de poils. Rien de tout cela ne l'attrayait, au contraire, d'une certaine manière, ça le dégoûtait. Oh, il savait qu'il suffisait d'arrêter de faire du sport pour tout perdre, mais il s'y refusait tout autant. Stupide, n'était-il pas ?

Il baissa la tête et fixa ses cuisses, possédant un léger duvet. Il avait toujours trouvé ça étrange de n'avoir que peu de poils alors qu'il était brun, même si le mot exact serait plutôt noir. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il regardait, non, c'était le haut de sa cuisse, un peu en dessous de son aine. Il possédait deux lignes rougeâtres qui avaient commencé à apparaître dès son adolescence, parallèle, faisant le tour de ses cuisses. Comme si quelque chose les avaient cernés trop longtemps, comme… des ceintures.

Et bien entendu, il se souvenait du harnais qu'il portait en rêve. Il se demanda si les autres personnes qu'il avait rencontrées possédaient aussi ces marques.

Est-ce qu'Eren les avait aussi ?

Il chassait cette pensée de son esprit et s'aspergea encore d'eau.

_« Pourquoi tu fais semblant de ne rien voir ? »_

Les paroles de cette Hanji chimérique résonnaient dans sa tête, elles pouvaient aussi avoir de la valeur actuellement. Pourquoi faisait-il semblant de ne pas voir cet Eren surpris ? Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas à sa question ?

Réincarnation.

_ Parce que je suis trop lâche pour dérégler ma vie.

Et peur aussi. Mais ça, il ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews.  
Déjà, désolée du retard et j'ai peur de continuer dans cette lancée... j'ai eu une rentrée absolument pourrie. Entre les poignards dans le dos et un décès, super... J'ai aussi beaucoup de travail à faire, donc j'ignore si j'arriverai à tenir le rythme des trois jours. Déjà, ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas pu écrire...**

**M'enfin ! Réponses aux reviews^^**

**M. Ac : XD perverse :p c'était surtout pour montrer cette marque ^^ et merci :)**

**M.H.N.S : Vu son caractère en même temps... mais on verra comment cela va évoluer ^^ Pour le reste, je ne dis rien ;p Et merci^^**

**armin is my babe : Merci beaucoup et ouais, j'admets qu'il était assez court... Tant mieux si ça t'a remonté un peu le moral^^ et courage^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au final, il avait réussi à passer une petite semaine de vacances tranquilles, ponctuées de balades dans la campagne environnante et de quelques expositions dans sa ville. Il avait aussi revisité des musées, plus pour sa culture générale qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait que deux musées, en mettant de côté son lieu de travail. L'un portait sur l'imprimerie et l'autre sur l'Histoire Naturelle. Autant dire que c'était complètement différent des statues et des peintures qui faisaient partie de sa routine.

Les jours où il en avait assez de sortir, il se contentait de rester chez lui, profitant pour faire le ménage et de glandouiller devant des séries ou à écouter de la musique. Il avait aussi vu quelques livres assez rares sur internet et sur des sites d'antiquaires, mais ça, il verrait plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, il rouvrait la bibliothèque, on était le sept et la journée s'annoncer pluvieuse. Depuis le trente, l'eau tombait en permanence, fine mais persistante.

Il sortit de sa voiture, ouvrant son parapluie noir et blanc. Il percevait la petite symphonie des gouttes sur le tissu imperméable. C'était presque apaisant.

Il était huit heures cinquante et il n'avait rencontré presque personne sur sa route. Pour beaucoup de personnes, c'était encore les vacances, sauf pour quelques travailleurs et les étudiants.

Levi avança donc, contournant une rue, puis une autre avant d'apercevoir le dôme du musée, blanchâtre, trônant dans l'espace, à travers ce ciel gris. Et là, au pied des escaliers, il aperçut une ombre, accoudée au lampadaire. En avançant de plus près, Levi reconnut le gamin, se mouchant bruyamment.

Il portait un jean, mais il ne traînait pas par terre pour une fois. Il avait également un sweet-shirt vert et blanc. Sa capuche semblait détrempée, se teintant d'une couleur vert forêt. Avait-il quelque chose dessous ? Vaudrait mieux pour lui… il n'avait même pas de parapluie. Le même sac en bandoulière était présent, peut-être moins volumineux que lorsqu'il avait cours.

Plusieurs questions traversèrent son esprit. Que faisait-il ici un jour de vacances ? Et si tôt en plus ! Levi l'avait vu prendre le tram et le souvenir du supermarché restait aussi. Il en avait déduit que le gosse devait habiter assez loin du lycée, prenant probablement deux lignes de transport en commun.

Que foutait-il là ? Il n'avait tout de même pas relevé l'ouverture de la bibliothèque ? Si ?

Peu importe, il devait ouvrir et ne pouvait pas contourner le gosse. Déjà, il était trop près et ça serait bizarre de prendre la rue de derrière, allant vers la porte de service. Levi ne l'avait jamais emprunté d'ailleurs, trop loin pour sa voiture. Il s'avança donc vers le lycéen quand il vit Eren enlever son mouchoir, entraînant en même temps des filets de morve transparents.

Levi resta tétanisé devant cette scène plus qu'écœurante. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Non mais vraiment ? C'était possible à son âge d'être aussi dégueulasse ?

Un rictus de dégoût naquit sur ses lèvres. Malgré tout, il avança et le salua :

_ Eh, morveux.

Et Eren tourna la tête vers lui, rougissant sous le sobriquet et se ressuyant le nez prestement.

Levi n'avait pas vraiment fait exprès de sortir ce mot-là. Mais il devait avouer que ça collait parfaitement à la situation.

Le plus jeune avait baissé la tête et continua encore quelques secondes à s'essuyer le nez avec un nouveau mouchoir. Quand Levi fut à sa hauteur, il se redressa légèrement.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Ackerman !

Sa voix était trop aiguë dès le matin… enfin pas aiguë, plutôt trop enjouée, trop réveillée.

Levi le dépassa et monta les marches, suivi du gosse. Il resta silencieux un moment, lorsqu'il ébroua son parapluie et le ferma, il déclara :

_ Tu fous quoi de si bon matin ?

Eren le regarda.

_ Je n'avais rien à faire chez moi et j'ai passé nuit blanche donc bon…

Levi glissa un rapide regard en coin et constata en effet qu'il avait de gros cernes en dessous de ses yeux, il semblait même un peu plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Sa peau était moins hâlée.

_ T'es malade ? D'où le mouchoir plein de morve ?

Il le vit rougir.

_ Oui, et mon nez était plein, tenta-t-il de donner comme excuse.

_ J'ai bien vu.

Le plus jeune se raidit.

_ Je ne savais pas que… enfin mon nez-euh…

Levi se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, balayant la discussion d'un geste de la main. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir comment le gosse avait réussi à s'en foutre partout et le gamin se sentait suffisamment honteux de l'avoir trouvé dans une telle position.

Alors, il recommença à le suivre en silence, ou presque. Levi entendait ses Converses faire des splosh-splosh à cause de l'eau. Sérieusement, il lui arrivait de mettre d'autres chaussures que ça ? En plus, vu le temps, les toiles n'étaient pas vraiment adaptées. Sans compter qu'il allait inonder le musée et sa bibliothèque. Discrètement, il regarda derrière lui et fixa les chaussures. En effet, il traînait de l'eau. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas assez discret car il croisa les iris verts.

Le gamin semblait surpris de cette analyse.

_ Tu n'as pas d'autres chaussures ? Demanda Levi.

Vu qu'il l'avait vu, autant lui dire…

_ Pas vraiment, j'ai des tongs et d'autres Converses.

_ Tu fous de l'eau partout. Vas aux toilettes et sèche-les un peu. Ou quitte-les juste, je n'ai pas envie que tu salisses MA bibliothèque avec de la boue.

Il espérait trouver un visage surpris, scandalisé, voir gêné. Au lieu de ça, Levi ne captura qu'un grand sourire, heureux, ou soulagé.

_ Maniaque, murmura le plus jeune, d'un ton presque soulagé.

Néanmoins, le plus vieux l'entendit et fronça les sourcils. Avant qu'il ne réplique, Eren enchaîna :

_ Je reviens tout de suite.

Il l'avait dit beaucoup trop gaiement. Mais déjà, Levi le vit disparaître dans le couloir, allant vers les toilettes du musée.

Encore une fois, Levi se sentit bête, pris de court.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, sortant les jeux de clef et l'ouvrit. Une odeur de livre et de produits ménagers remplirent ses narines. Il aimait se sentir dans un endroit familier. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un travail raisonnable et agréable. Au moins, il n'était pas emprisonné dans un bureau, être en costard cravate tous les jours. Certes, il appréciait ses tenues mais il ne les portait pas tout le temps. La preuve aujourd'hui, il avait opté pour un pull rouge avec le col en V et d'un slim noir. Pour en revenir, il avait aussi la chance de ne pas avoir un travail qui nécessite des déplacements. Non, il était bien, et les visiteurs étaient rarement désagréables.

Levi appuya sur les interrupteurs et poussa la petite porte de l'accueil, il déposa son parapluie dans le porte-parapluie et posa sa mallette au sol, à côté de sa chaise dactylo et de son ordinateur de service. Il se baissa et appuya sur le bouton de l'unité centrale. Pendant que la bête se réveillait, il ôta son manteau et l'installa sur le dossier.

La porte s'ouvrit et Levi tourna la tête, apercevant le gamin. Il portait d'une main ses chaussures trempées avec un amas de papier toilette collé en dessous, évitant qu'elles gouttent.

Non… il était vraiment venu… en chaussettes ?

Levi se pencha en avant, regardant par-dessus le comptoir et vit en effet une chaussette blanche tirant sur le gris, elle était trouée d'ailleurs au gros orteil, et une chaussette grise foncée.

En remontant la tête, il croisa des yeux verts rieurs, répondant à cette bouche désinvolte.

_ Je ne vais rien salir ! Rassura-t-il.

Levi ne répondit pas et s'installa à son ordinateur tandis que le gosse se diriger de nouveau vers sa table habituelle.

Le bibliothécaire soupira et se demanda quand sa collègue allait venir. Certes, il n'était pas encore neuf heures mais quand même.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir !**

**Arf... ça doit bien faire une semaine que je n'ai pas publié. Un exposé de 40 pages et d'un oral de 20mn, ça vous prend du temps T_T surtout sur un sujet pas vraiment bandant... Enfin, je m'autorise enfin une petite pause car je suis en manque de yaoi et j'avais envie de publier et d'écrire la suite de cette fanfic !**

**Déjà, merci aux personnes qui la suivent, la mettent en favori et aux reviews. Par ailleurs, laissons place aux réponses :**

**Mitsu Tucker : Merci beaucoup et ouais... néanmoins, j'aimerai bien reprendre un rythme régulier malgré le boulot de la fac T_T XD Eren est un peu boulet et ça arrive parfois ce genre d'incident (suffit de regarder les gens dans le tram :D). Merci encore et voici la suite :)**

**M. Ac : Yep, je pense que ça lui ira bien et que ça donnerait la sensation de gagner des centimètres XD Eren n'est pas si mal habillé, mais les jeunes (enfin à mon époque du moins), on était souvent comme ça par temps de pluie^^ Tant mieux alors :) J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre :)**

**Prometheus : Ne t'inquiète pas et merci beaucoup :) Et ça me fait plaisir car c'est mon premier AU (bien qu'à moitié étant donné que c'est une réincarnation avec quelques rêves liés à l'univers d'origine). J'ignore s'ils sont bien respectés mais je tente. Et Levi est probablement celui qui est le plus difficile... Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira^^ et juste un petit "j'aime bien" suffit aussi qu'un long pavais ;p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ça le gênait et cette constatation le frustrait. Même s'il l'ignorait, travaillant sur son ordinateur, rentrant les données des livres que le facteur avait déposé, il ne pouvait se détacher du lycéen, toujours assis dans son champ de vision. Jetant de temps à autre des regards discrets sur l'homme bougon qu'il était.

Levi avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas ramené des livres des rangées. Non, le jeune s'était contenté de sortir sa trousse, son trieur et son agenda de son sac. Faisait-il ses devoirs ?

Il laissa sa discrète contemplation pour glisser un regard vers Hanji, récupérant des livres que des étudiants avaient emprunté la semaine d'avant les vacances. Cette dernière avait été surprise de voir le gosse, lui demandant s'il s'agissait d'un lycéen. Levi s'était juste contenté d'hocher la tête en silence.

Non, tout ça, ne l'ennuyait pas trop. Par contre, il n'aimait pas ses réactions, il ignorait si ça venait de ses cauchemars ou non mais il était presque détendu en la présence d'Eren. Bordel, ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il le connaissait, l'apercevant de temps en temps et il baissait sa garde. C'était facile de traiter avec lui, il pouvait deviner comment il allait réagir. Et ce gosse, même, il semblait totalement à l'aise en sa présence. Peu importe son aura froide, son manque de politesse et sa manière de lui parler, le lycéen semblait indifférent à cela. Pire, il l'avait vu sourire.

Levi se repassa dans la tête sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Il pouvait encore entendre sa voix souffler le mot « maniaque » d'une manière trop douce et trop rassurée. Et c'était quoi ce sourire aussi ?

Le bibliothécaire fronça les sourcils, profondément énervé et ne put se retenir de trop serrer la souris qu'il tenait dans sa main, cliquant trop fort dessus.

_ Tu vas la casser, souffla doucement Hanji.

_ La ferme.

Il laissa le matériel de côté et inspira doucement. Bien sûr, en levant les yeux, il tomba sur les billes vertes d'Eren, le contemplant pensivement, le menton accoudé dans sa paume.

Levi haussa un sourcil. Il attendit quelques secondes mais le gamin ne semblait pas décrocher. Il rêvassait vraiment ?

_ Tu veux ma photo ? Cracha Levi en élevant la voix.

Il sentit Hanji sursauter et se tourner vers lui. Et le lycéen écarquilla des yeux, surpris et rougit aussitôt avant de se focaliser sur son trieur et les feuilles rejetées autour de ce dernier.

Levi soupira et retourna sur son ordinateur.

Hanji se pencha vers lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Il me fixait trop.

_ Pleins d'étudiantes te fixent.

_ Mais un seul regard suffit à les faire fuir.

_ Tu n'as jamais eu d'admirateurs ! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix excitée. Il est peut-être gay.

Levi tourna la tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Elle s'écarta doucement. Tant qu'à lui, il reporta son attention sur son Power Point, il devait présenter les recettes de l'année et de tenter d'avoir d'autres subventions pour avoir de nouveaux ouvrages… et d'avoir un nouvel étage pour protéger et sauvegarder de vieux livres. La réserve était trop petite et comme dans de nombreuses petites villes, tout n'était pas forcément adéquat pour en prendre soin. Il avait dû installer lui-même un bac d'absorption et pire encore, il avait trouvé un rat, un rat ! Gentiment en train de ronger la couverture d'un des livres. Autant dire qu'il l'avait chassé à coup de balais. La bête avait fini par s'enfuir dans un trou et Levi avait dû encore le boucher avec de ce qu'il faut. Selon le musée, ce n'était pas leur problème, il n'avait pas les sous pour réparer tout ça.

Scandaleux.

Levi sentit son estomac protesté et fixa l'heure. Onze heures cinquante-trois.

_ On devrait peut-être allé manger, proposa Hanji.

Parfait timing.

Ainsi, ils se levèrent et Levi chassa le lycéen de la bibliothèque. Hanji et lui virent à quel point il semblait déçu. Sa collègue le fixa et s'approcha du plus jeune qui rangeait ses affaires.

_ Pourquoi tu es en chaussettes ?

Ah. Levi avait oublié ce détail et comme il le craignait, Hanji lui jeta un regard en arrière avant de reporter son attention sur l'adolescent qui passa son sac sur son épaule, tenant de son autre main les chaussures détrempées.

_ Je ne devais pas salir la bibliothèque, s'expliqua-t-il, hésitant.

Il avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas dire que c'était à cause de lui, Levi, qui se retrouvait en chaussettes. Toutefois, il connaissait sa collègue et hélas, il sentait le coup venir à des kilomètres.

_ Ah, dit-elle enfin d'un ton légèrement moqueur. C'est l'impressionnant bibliothécaire qui t'a ordonné de les quitter parce que tu allais tout salir ?

Et ça commençait…

Eren la regarda, surpris mais baissa les yeux. Il eut le malheur de le regarder discrètement, ou du moins, il devait le croire. Cela suffit à déclencher un rire de la part de Quatr'yeux.

Soudainement, elle lui infligea une tape amicale, trop forte à en juger la position d'Eren : il avait failli tomber en avant, se retenant au dernier moment à la table.

_ Tu manges où ? Avec des amis ? Demanda-t-elle.

Oh ? Elle foutait quoi là ?

_ Tout seul, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Levi le capta, ce regard à moitié triste. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Etait-ce pour cela qui l'avait trouvé de bonne heure à la bibliothèque ?

Oh et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Il 'en foutait de ce gosse. Chacun ses problèmes.

_ Hum, enchaîna Hanji. Donc ça ne te dérange pas de venir avec nous ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lança Levi irrité. Je te signale qu'il ne peut pas rentrer à la cafétéria du musée.

_ On ne mange pratiquement jamais au musée, répliqua Hanji en se tournant vers lui, tout sourire.

Certes, c'était vrai. La bouffe était bonne mais Levi avait dû mal d'être entouré par les autres services et il n'aimait pas se balader avec un plateau à choisir sa nourriture. Hanji et lui, et parfois leur patron et quelques membres de l'administration, ils allaient manger dans les restaurants aux alentours. De temps en temps, ils avaient tenté le fastfood près du lycée. Levi avait abandonné, c'était dégueulasse et il y avait trop de monde, trop de jeunes, trop de bruit.

Et pour quelque ce soit la raison, Hanji avait capté son énervement, voir son embarras. Le connaissait-elle à ce point ? En même temps, c'était bien la seule personne assez folle pour oser lui parler et venir l'extirper de chez lui pour aller se promener, manger ou aller au cinéma avec son mari Moblit.

Eren le regardait et semblait avoir lui aussi perçu le malaise. Il baissa les yeux, regardant ses chaussures mouillées et déclara :

_ Ça va aller. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour aller au resto et je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Hanji se tourna vers lui de nouveau.

_ Enfile tes chaussures, quand on sera sorti d'ici, tu viens quand même avec nous. La pizzeria n'est pas loin et leurs pizzas ne sont pas chères du tout. N'est-ce pas, Levi ?

_ Ne me prends pas pour parti, répliqua-t-il.

Néanmoins, il observa Eren, retranché dans son coin.

Ok, certes, il faisait un peu pitié avec cette tête-là...

_ Aller gamin, finit-il par dire, viens donc nous accompagner. Tu vas retourner à la bibliothèque après de toute façon.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il savait, il savait que ce gosse comptait passer la journée ici, à faire ses devoirs, à lire, à feuilleter et Dieu il ne savait quoi jusqu'à la fermeture. Et puis il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il voyait.

Hanji frappa dans ses mains.

_ C'est décidé ! On prend ta voiture Levi ? Moblit m'a déposée ce matin.

L'interpellé roula des yeux.

_ Evidemment.

Et ainsi, la petite troupe sortit de cette grotte aux livres. Pendant que Levi fermait la bibliothèque, Eren remit ses chaussures et cela n'échappa pas aux employés qu'il n'appréciait pas de les remettre. Forcément, elles étaient encore trempées et donc froides.

_ Quand on rentrera, proposa Hanji, tu les mettras sur les radiateurs de notre salle de repos. Elles seront peut-être un peu moins mouillées que là.

_ D'accord, merci, je veux bien.

_ Tu n'as pas d'autres chaussures ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Ce gamin devait en avoir marre qu'on lui repose la même question en une journée même pas.

Levi suivait la conversation, silencieux, guettant le moindre fait et geste du lycéen. Et encore une fois, il se sentit mal, reconnaissant la même posture, les mêmes mimiques que dans ses cauchemars.

* * *

La pause déjeuner avait été plutôt intéressante. Levi s'était contenté de les regarder faire, parlant que très rarement et essentiellement pour renvoyer paître Hanji. Ils avaient mangé en moins de trente minutes, le temps d'y aller en voiture et d'y retourner. Aujourd'hui, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il y avait beaucoup de mondes, l'obligeant à tourner pendant dix minutes en voiture avant de trouver une place. Une fois au restaurant, Eren et lui avaient commandé le même menu. Pour Eren, parce qu'il n'était pas cher. Pour Levi, parce que c'était rapide et que ça suffisait à son estomac, pas la peine de s'empêtrer avec une grosse pizza. Et évidemment, Hanji avait pris justement une de ses grosses. Tout au long du repas, elle n'avait eu de cesse de questionner Eren, absolument sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait été curieuse s'il venait bien du lycée Maria et pourquoi il s'était intéressé à la bibliothèque. Apparemment, il était intéressé par le portrait et voulait se documenter dessus.

Vraiment ?

Enfin, après avoir bu leur café et Eren mangé sa glace deux boules, ils étaient retournés à la bibliothèque, reprenant leur place.

Eren avait continué de lui lancer des regards discrets. Par ailleurs, il avait abandonné son trieur pour explorer les rangées de la bibliothèque, semblant vouloir retenir ce que chacune d'elles contenait, comment elles étaient rangées.

L'après-midi avait été ponctué de quelques retours d'étudiants et d'autres personnes, mais sans plus. Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Levi avait fait le café pour Hanji, lui, il s'était pris un thé et en avait fait un au lycéen, lui déposant sur la table.

Ce fut là qu'il vit. Levi se demandait ce que le gosse dessinait. Eren eut tout juste le temps de mettre son trieur dessus, surpris. Tous les deux avaient été étonnés.

Est-ce que ce gosse le dessinait ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Je voulais publier plus tôt dans la soirée mais je me suis fait 3heures de vidéo de bisho et yaoi^^' passons... Place aux réponses !**

**Mistu Tucker : Héhé, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite avec ce chapitre :) Et pour le reste, tout viendra en temps et en heure :p Et merci, j'en ai bien besoin^^'**

**M. Ac : Arf, perso, mes anciennes Converses, je ne faisais jamais les lacets, c'était plutôt rapide à les mettre :p (sauf les montantes). Et tu sauras dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Miss Fortune : Eh bien merci beaucoup^^ Je passe du temps, oui, ou plutôt, je cherche à trouver ce temps XD J'ai quand même du mal, Levi est difficile à cerner^^' Arf, tout peut arriver dans un AU ^^ Et avec de la pratique aussi^^ Merci^^**

**Holymagic : Le pauvre est harcelé avec cette question^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bientôt dix-huit heures trente.

L'après-midi avait été encore plus calme que le matin. A partir de seize heures, il ne restait qu'eux deux. Hanji s'était en allée, ayant fini son travail et glandouillant depuis une demi-heure. Levi avait aussi terminé le sien, une heure plutôt, mais il restait pour ranger des livres ou de voir si certains avaient été déplacés de leur rangée. Les jours de vacances scolaires étaient les pires qu'il pouvait connaître. Il s'ennuyait et généralement, il fermait la bibliothèque tôt, en faisant attention toutefois aux horaires. Après tout, c'était lui le responsable de ce lieu.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait à ne rien faire, ayant tout bâclé, tout rangé, tout dépoussiéré au passage l'infime pellicule que les agents d'entretien avaient oublié. Mais là, tout de suite, à l'instant, il était à moitié penché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, les épaules affaissées et le dos voûté. Et le fait de ne rien faire l'obliger à penser, à ruminer ce qu'il tentait d'ignorer. Et cela l'ennuyait. Il restait avec le gosse et ne pouvait se demander s'il s'était vraiment retrouvé griffonné dans un coin des feuilles du plus jeune. Il voulait l'ignorer mais c'était difficile, surtout lorsqu'Eren continuait de lui lancer de petits coups d'œil furtif, gribouillant de nouveau.

Levi soupira, fixant la page de moteur de recherche, ouverte. Il pouvait bien fermer plus tôt, non ? Et s'il pouvait moins se faire épier, tant mieux. Il devrait peut-être lui dire d'ailleurs. Après tout, ça ne se faisait pas de dessiner les gens sans leur accord, surtout quand la personne agissait de manière aussi coupable. Il se rappelait très bien avec quelle énergie ce merdeux avait tenté de cacher sa feuille.

Ses yeux gris se levèrent vers l'adolescent qui fixait sa feuille, semblant ailleurs, voire légèrement déprimé. Au moins, ça changeait des dernières heures où il le regardait discrètement. Pourquoi avait-il une tête aussi abattue d'ailleurs ? Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème.

_ Je vais fermer, lâcha-t-il.

Aussitôt, Eren leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur de panique les traversant. Aucun doute, il devait avoir quelque chose qui le tracasser.

_ Quoi ? Mais il n'est même la demie ! Protesta-t-il à moitié en se levant.

_ Il n'y a plus rien à faire et tu es le seul à squatter ici. Alors je ferme.

Levi avait éteint en même temps l'ordinateur et enfila son manteau avant de prendre sa mallette. Il bloqua la poignée de son parapluie sur la bandoulière. Eren, lui, mit plus de temps à ranger ses affaires, lasse.

Etait-ce son imagination ou possédait-il plus de cernes sous les yeux ?

_ Magne, grogna Levi en se retrouvant près de la porte.

Il faisait déjà nuit, les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés et la pluie tombait encore, plus forte. Il porta de nouveau son attention sur le lycéen qui s'avançait vers lui. Tantôt, Hanji lui avait rapporté ses chaussures, un peu plus sèches mais pas trop non plus. Eren les tenait encore de son autre main, marchant en chaussettes sur le parquet de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il dépassa le seuil de la bibliothèque, Levi ferma la porte et le plus jeune remit ses chaussures.

Le bibliothécaire le devança mais se retourna vers lui, le scrutant. Il mettait du temps à mettre ses chaussures, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'ennuyait. Il avait réfléchi au dessin et à sa manière de le zyeuter et le soir le rendait agressif, alors il attendit qu'il finisse de les mettre avant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

Non, vraiment. Il en avait marre de ce manège.

Lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux verts, il perçut une légère panique les envahir. Tant mieux, plus il serait glacial, mieux ça sera. L'adolescent s'était figé, attendant ce qu'il avait à dire.

_ Gamin, commença Levi d'une voix calme, trop calme. Arrête de me fixer dans la bibliothèque. Arrête de squatter ma bibliothèque ou change de table. Et surtout, c'était quoi ce dessin ?

Il le vit se raidir, devenant rouge, puis pâle. Ses yeux semblèrent encore plus fatigués. C'était incroyable comment son visage pouvait changer en si peu de temps.

Levi, tant qu'à lui, avait mal au ventre, ayant la nausée mais il se garda bien de le cacher.

_ Je… Ce n'est pas… Je reviendrai, dit-il enfin d'une voix claire.

Le bibliothécaire fronça les sourcils, passablement irrité.

C'était quoi cette réaction et c'était quoi cette réponse ? Il se rebellait ?

_ Je te demande de ne pas squatter ma bibliothèque tout le temps et de ne pas me regarder où tu es. Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes et encore moins par les berceaux.

Ceci eut l'effet d'une douche froide et Eren le regarda d'un air totalement effaré, encore plus pâle.

_ Quoi ? Réagit-il. Ce-ce n'est pas ça ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez !

_ Et le dessin alors ?

Cette fois-ci, il le vit baisser des yeux sur le côté.

_ Vous êtes juste un modèle.

_ Je ne veux pas être ton modèle.

Eren avala sa salive au vue du mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam.

Levi le fixa, finissant par croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Puis, il vit son expression changée, quelque chose entre la douleur et la colère.

_ Je dessine qui je veux ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça vous causez du tort ! Vous…

Pris d'une impulsivité dont il s'ignorait, du moins pour ces derniers temps, Levi avait lâché sa mallette avec le parapluie, s'était avancé et lui infligea un coup de pied dans le tibia. Ceci eut le don de faire taire le lycéen qui gémit de douleur, se retrouvant à terre, se tenant la jambe en grimaçant.

Ok. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Levi se sentait en danger, il se devait d'agir. Pire encore, il était comme dégoûté ou nauséeux de cette situation. Il remarqua qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et tourna les talons, attrapant sa mallette. Il s'en alla prestement.

Il venait de frapper un gosse. Non que ça ne le dérange, juste qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir des démêlés avec la police, ou la justice.

Bon, le côté positif, c'était que ce sale morveux risquerait moins de se montrer dans la bibliothèque, enfin, il l'espérait.

Levi avala sa salive et ignora le mal de ventre qui le rongeait, ainsi que le manque de salive dans sa bouche ou encore la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il avait froid aussi, très froid alors qu'il était encore à l'intérieur du musée et avec son manteau. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi il se sentait aussi désorienté ? Comment pouvait-on passer du calme à la violence en peu de temps ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce gamin le mettait à l'aise comme il l'énervait au plus haut point ? Pourquoi bordel ? Pourquoi ?

Il accéléra le pas, sortant du musée en ouvrant son parapluie. Il hésita à jeter un regard en arrière mais ne le fit pas, il déballa alors les escaliers.

La voiture, et vite.

Hélas, il entendit un cri au loin, accompagné de pas rapides.

Oh non, pas ça.

Levi marchait prestement, se protégeant des grosses gouttes d'eau qui ne cessaient de tomber à répétition. L'autre ne pouvait donc pas le laisser tranquille ? Le coup de pied ne lui avait pas suffi ?

Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau, formant de grandes flaques. Levi esquiva l'une d'entre elles et aperçut sa voiture avec un soulagement certain.

_ Attendez-moi ! Cria la voix derrière lui.

Ce gosse l'énervait. Il devait partir ou cette fois-ci, il allait vraiment lui casser quelque chose, peut-être le nez.

Il ne répondit pas et de son autre main, il tata les clefs de sa voiture.

_ Je vous ai dit de m'attendre ! Hurla le gamin, semblant plus prêt.

Levi se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas le temps d'atteindre sa voiture, rentrer dedans, la refermer et démarrer avant que le merdeux viennent le faire chier.

Prendre une autre rue ou lui casser la gueule ?

_ Je veux savoir ! Vociféra la voix, plaintive. Qui êtes-vous pour moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de vous !

Au son de sa voix, il avait dû se stopper. Levi en profita pour s'approche de sa voiture, tendant les clefs. Toutefois, il se figea lorsque le gosse lui beugla ça.

Quoi ? Rêver de lui ?

_ Ne partez pas ! Je vous en- Aaah !

Il eut un bruit d'éclaboussure et Levi abaissa son bras maintenu dans le vide. Il soupira et tourna la tête. La scène qui s'offrit à lui le consterna. Le merdeux avait glissé dans la grosse flaque que Levi avait esquivée. Elle était pourtant bien assez voyante… et comment avait-il fait pour glisser d'ailleurs ?

Il resta impassible quelques instants, observant l'état d'Eren qui se remettait debout. Son jean était trempé, ainsi que ses chaussures et probablement son haut. Le bas de son sweet-shirt était dans un triste état en tout cas.

Le rouge de la honte teintait ses joues avec une lueur toujours aussi paniquée dans les yeux.

Levi laissa échapper un long, un très long soupir.

Il était tenté de le laisser là, en plan, trempé jusqu'à l'os. Ses yeux entre le vert et le bleu étaient tout penauds. La tête à moitié baissée, il ressemblait à un jeune chiot abandonné dans la rue.

Un autre soupir.

Ça serait également franchement dégueulasse de le laisser comme ça, avec ce froid et de le laisser rentrer en tram.

Levi tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son coffre, il ouvrit, attrapa une grande serviette. Refermant le coffre, il vint du côté passagers et étendit la serviette sur le siège.

Ses yeux gris se levèrent vers Eren, le regard honteux, mais une petite étincelle d'espoir naquit dans ces derniers.

_ Rentre dans la voiture, ordonna Levi. Et fais attention de ne pas tout mouiller et salir.

Les yeux du gosse se teintèrent d'un vert éclatant, et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du lycéen. Néanmoins, le regard glacial de Levi lui conseilla de ne pas sourire béatement. Et Eren obéit à cet ordre muet et s'avança vers la voiture. Il tenta de secouer ses chaussures mais elles étaient trop pleines d'eau. Il s'engouffra dans la Mini et s'installa sur le siège, mettant au passage la ceinture.

Levi l'imita et ferma son parapluie avant de le mettre près d'Eren. Sans un mot, il claqua sa portière et mit le moteur en route.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir !**

**Bon, nouveau chapitre et vivement les vacances, j'en peux plus -_-" je me rends compte aussi que je prends pas mal de retard sur mes chapitres pré-écrits, arf... Dire que là où j'en suis, ça commence vraiment à bouger.**

**M'enfin, merci vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**tidreams : Eh bien merci beaucoup et faut pas hésiter à me dire s'il y a des fautes, j'essaye de relire mais certaines doivent passer à la trappe... Ensuite, à voir comment ça va se dérouler. Néanmoins, il va forcément avoir de la romance :p après, à savoir quand et comment... car tu verras, Levi reste sur ses positions et tu le verras notamment dans ce chapitre ;p**

**M. Ac : XD après les rêves peuvent comporter plusieurs choses et si tu te souviens des rêves de Levi (qu'on a un peu entrevu), ce ne sont pas tous des cauchemars où tout le monde se fait bouffer/tuer/torturer^o^**

**Miss Fortune : Héhé, merci beaucoup et tu verras :p En ce qui concerne uke ou seme... je ne dis rien^^ je ne sais même pas si je vais mettre du lemon... j'hésite encore... Enfin, tu verras le jour où je posterai un chapitre avec une alerte lemon et ainsi, tu auras ta réponse de qui est seme ou pas :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le trajet fut incroyablement froid jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'appartement de Levi. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même la radio. Seuls la pluie et le mouvement des essuie-glaces brisaient cette monotonie.

Levi était concentré sur la route, évitant de jeter des regards en coin à Eren. Mais il l'avait fait, bien entendu, l'observant à peine quelques secondes. Le plus jeune était incroyablement tendu, n'osant pas bouger, voire respirer. Il se contentait de regarder droit devant, lui arrivant parfois de se tourner vers la vitre côté passager, sans jamais rester trop longtemps dans cette position. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais il n'avait osé se tourner en sa direction. Où était donc passée cette détermination ? Ce culot ?

Le trajet était totalement différent de tant tôt où Hanji l'avait animé, déstressant le lycéen, laissant Levi conduire. Et là, il évitait de se prendre les voitures. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, les gens étaient vraiment cons aujourd'hui. Un avait grillé un feu rouge, un autre lui avait fait une queue de poisson à un carrefour et la pluie violente l'obligeait à être deux fois plus vigilant. Ça arrivait parfois mais c'était énervant et il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de ne plus en bouger. Hélas, il allait probablement devoir ramener le morveux, une fois que ses habits seraient un peu plus secs et que lui sera moins trempé.

D'habitude, il ne lui fallait que dix minutes un quart d'heure pour arriver chez lui, il était déjà bientôt dix-neuf heures. Et il se retrouvait avec un gamin chiant à ses côtés, stalker et trempé qui plus est. Il était fatigué.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au parking souterrain, Levi était sorti de la voiture sans un mot, suivi d'Eren qui avait pris son sac et la serviette qui avait permis d'éviter une catastrophe. Ils montèrent en silence les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans le petit hall de l'immeuble avec des boites aux lettres grises, une grande porte sécurisée vitrée, une autre porte blanche et un ascenseur.

Levi le prit sans hésiter et appuya sur le numéro de son étage. Eren était posté loin de lui, la tête basse, tenant la serviette enroulée dans ses mains. Ses cheveux commencèrent à sécher, les faisant légèrement rebiquer.

Le bibliothécaire laissa échapper un soupir et étouffa un bâillement.

_Putain, pourquoi moi ?_

Mais au fond de lui, il le savait et ce gamin lui titillait sa curiosité, comme il était également dangereux pour son confort personnel.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta sur un ding sonore et les portes s'ouvrirent. Son palier ne possédait que trois appartements, dont le sien juste en face. Il avança et sortit les clefs. Déverrouillant le mécanisme, il rentra mais se tourna subitement, faisant face à Eren.

Hors de question qu'il rentre comme ça.

_ Enlève tes chaussures et tes vêtements humides. Je t'apporte des serviettes et des couvertures.

Le plus jeune papillonna des paupières, surpris et interloqué.

_ Sur le paillasson ? S'exclama-t-il. Mais il fait froid ! Et les voisins !

Levi le regarda froidement.

_ Fais ce que je te dis, les voisins ne sont pas là, ils ne rentrent pas à cette heure-ci.

Il le vit faire une moue désapprobatrice mais obéit. Il déposa son sac, mettant la serviette dessus et s'entreprit de défaire ses lacets.

Satisfait de le voir s'activer à la tâche, Levi disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain, il ouvrit le petit placard et sortit deux grandes serviettes dans les tons pastel. Il sortit, serviettes en main et observa Eren qui était en chaussettes, caleçon et tee-shirt à manches longues. Par ailleurs, il tirait sur ce dernier, tentant de cacher son sous-vêtement, gêné.

Levi haussa un sourcil.

_ Enlève tes chaussettes, elles sont mouillées et tourne-toi.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en levant la tête, légèrement paniqué.

_ Pour voir si ton haut est mouillé.

Ses joues rougirent et ses yeux évitèrent les siens. Il se tourna doucement pendant que Levi l'inspecter, prenant soin de ne regarder que le haut.

A son grand étonnement, son tee-shirt était sec. Tant mieux d'un côté.

_ Bien, conclut-il.

Eren se retourna et enleva ses chaussettes qu'il fourra dans ses Converses. Levi lui tendit les serviettes et le plus jeune les prit, grommelant un rapide merci et s'empressa d'en enrouler une autour de sa taille avant de mettre l'autre sur ses cheveux et sur ses épaules. Il se baissa et récupéra toutes ses affaires.

_ Suis-moi, ordonna Levi.

Il le suivit et le maître des lieux ferma la porte, ne mettant que la petite chaînette. Il fit signe à Eren de rentrer dans la salle de bain, qui était ouverte.

Pendant qu'il enlevait à son tour ses chaussures cirées en les rangeant sur le petit paillasson, il lui transmit :

_ Il y a un sèche-serviette, dépose tes affaires dessus et mets tes chaussures sur la serviette que tu as utilisée dans la voiture, en les foutant dessous.

Il se leva et lança un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle de bain, rencontrant les billes vertes avant de se diriger dans sa chambre. Là, il ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode et en tira un plaid, il revint vers Eren, le lui tendant. Encore une fois, le lycéen le prit, ayant fini d'installer les vêtements sur le sèche-serviette. Il en profita pour enlever celle sur ses cheveux et la mit sur ce qui lui semblait être le panier à linge sale. Néanmoins, il reprit son sac, le tenant fortement contre lui.

Levi fronça les sourcils en voyant les vêtements.

_Il faudra que je nettoie ça après…_

Lorsqu'il fut débarrassé de tous ces tissus humides, enroulé d'une serviette et d'un plaid, Eren avait suivi Levi dans le séjour et s'était assis sur le canapé que le bibliothécaire lui avait montré. Il tenait toujours son sac précieusement contre lui.

Levi s'était éclipsé dans la cuisine et avait remarqué que le gosse le tenait toujours, comme si c'était vital. Lorsqu'il revint, il déposa une tasse de thé fumante devant le lycéen, sur la table basse. Le bibliothécaire s'assit à son tour sur l'unique fauteuil et le fixa, amenant ses lèvres à son mug.

Eren avait baissé la tête et prit la tasse, enroulant ses doigts autour, profitant de la chaleur. Son autre main était toujours sur le sac. Mais pour l'heure, Levi voulait des explications. A quoi cette mascarade rimait-t-elle de toute façon ?

_ Alors ? Commença-t-il.

Il vit l'adolescent hésiter à le regarder et à desserrer sa prise. Après une longue minute, où Levi l'observa en silence, il vit le plus jeune se défaire de son sac et l'ouvrit, cherchant quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il sortit un petit carton à dessin, Levi remarqua qu'il tremblait des mains, nerveux. Il suivit chacun de ses gestes alors qu'il déposa plusieurs feuilles sur la table basse.

Le bibliothécaire posa son mug sur la table basse, choqué, fronçant encore plus les sourcils, si c'était possible.

Devant lui se tenait des dizaines de dessin, datés ou pas, à l'apparence froissée et d'autres pas. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il y figurait, lui. Mais ce n'était pas la manière dont il s'y attendait. Il aurait pu dire que le gamin l'observait juste si les dates n'étaient pas aussi espacées. Parfois, il n'y avait que sa tête, mais pas que. L'un des dessins était vieux de cinq ans. Et merde quoi, merde. C'était lui, Levi, en tenue militaire. Il y avait tout, le harnais, les cuissardes, les box, les épées, la veste, le blason, les Ailes de la Liberté. Il voyait aussi la différence de traits du crayon, plus les années passaient, plus c'était mieux réalisé. Et il n'y avait pas que lui, dans certains, il reconnaissait d'autres personnes, comme Hanji, Mikasa, Erwin, Petra…

Nom de Dieu, c'était quoi ça ?

Après avoir fixé cela en silence, il leva les yeux vers le plus jeune. Ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose, un signe.

Il le vit avaler encore sa salive et se racla la gorge.

_ Je fais des rêves, commença-t-il. Des rêves de certaines personnes que je connais dans mon entourage, ou pas. Dans un monde horrible, où des monstres géants, des titans, nous chassent, nous dominent. Je rêve de vous, surtout de vous. C'est comme ça depuis que j'ai dix ans. Mes parents ont pensé à des terreurs nocturnes et ça s'est intensifié depuis que Maman est décédée. Mon père et ma sœur ont pensé à un trauma. Enfin bref. Juste que je rêve de ces choses. De ces gens. De vous.

Levi se redressa et se laissa tomber au fond de son canapé. Ça y était… il était complètement éreinté.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ignorer ? Lui dire que ce n'était que des cauchemars ? Et pourtant…il trouvait quelqu'un qui faisait aussi ces cauchemars, comme lui. Et il se sentit moins fou, moins bizarre, moins… seul. Etait-ce un poids en moins ? Oui et non… Il devait réfléchir à tout ça, à tête reposée. Néanmoins, si le gosse rêvait vraiment de ça, certaines choses s'expliquaient.

Il fixa de nouveau le lycéen.

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé « Caporal » l'autre jour ?

Il le vit acquiescer.

_ Je ne cherche pas à vous suivre ou quoique ce soit, expliqua Eren. Juste… je voulais savoir et… vous semblez différent. Vous avez l'air d'avoir une autre valeur à mes yeux.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Si le gosse rêvait des mêmes trucs que lui, alors il avait dû voir aussi certaines choses qui se sont passées. Malgré tout, il voulait avoir une preuve, une preuve concrète.

Néanmoins, il hésitait.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, pesant.

_ Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé après ma mort, murmura le lycéen, les yeux dans le vague.

Levi l'étudia quelques secondes. Répondre à sa question muette ? Car ça voulait dire qu'il désirait savoir comment lui, l'ex-Caporal était mort.

Dire ou ne pas dire ?

_ Je suis mort quelques minutes après toi, déclara-t-il enfin. Avec ma jambe cassée, j'ai glissé sur un toit, le titan qui m'a attaqué, m'a loupé à cause de ça mais a fait s'écrouler une cheminée. Je suis mort écrasé par ça. Une mort stupide.

Eren avait ouvert de grands yeux, le fixant. Il y avait de l'espoir, de la joie, du soulagement. Levi se sentit gêné, surtout quand il aperçut les larmes pointer chez le plus jeune.

_ Je ne suis pas fou alors ? Demanda le lycéen d'une voix enraillée par les larmes. Je ne suis pas fou ? Et vous êtes vivant, Caporal. Vous êtes vivant !

Il serrait maintenant le plaid autour de ses épaules et fut secoué de soubresauts violents.

Levi porta une main à sa bouche, troublé et mal. Lui aussi, il sentit ses yeux le piquer mais se retint.

Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur s'agitait-il autant ? Pourquoi avait-il du mal à respirer ? Pourquoi avait-il soudainement froid ?

Il finit par le regarder de nouveau, laissant tomber sa main sur sa cuisse.

_ Ne pleure pas, Jaeger.

Eren releva la tête et tenta de lui donner un sourire. Oh, Levi sentit ce qu'il voulait transmettre et ne fut pas insensible. Néanmoins, les yeux rougis, la morve menaçant encore de tomber de son nez, il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot.

Mais lui aussi, il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot. Il ignorait comment réagir. Bordel, il se sentait paralysé. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était de prendre le paquet de mouchoir rangé sous la table basse et de le tendre à Eren qui le prit sans hésiter. Il se moucha bruyamment, faisant attention, cette fois-ci, à prendre le nécessaire pour ne pas en mettre partout.

Levi essaya tant bien que mal de cacher les battements violents de son cœur, il ne savait pas quoi penser, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors, il opta pour la solution de faciliter. Et puis, il était fatigué, tellement fatigué…

_ Il faut que je te ramène chez toi. Je vais te prêter quelques affaires, même si elles seront trop petites pour toi, ça sera toujours mieux que d'avoir des vêtements mouillés.

_ Quoi ? Mais je viens à peine d'arriver.

_ Tu dois rentrer chez toi, je ne peux pas t'accueillir ici.

Il vit Eren bouder. Vraiment ? Maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils faisaient les mêmes rêves, il allait devenir capricieux ?

_ Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

En effet… sale gosse.

_ Je me suis disputé avec Mikasa et mon père.

L'information, ou les informations, pénétra dans son esprit. Mikasa, son père, dispute. Il demanderait plus tard, là, il voulait être seul et réfléchir au calme.

_ Eren.

Il avait la sensation de dire, de psalmodier une prière. C'était étrange.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Merde, c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom à voix haute, dans cette vie, et c'était bizarre. Le gamin le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, rougissant. Mais pourquoi il le regardait comme ça encore ? Mais même lui, c'était étrange. Avait-il prononcé son prénom d'une manière presque douce ? Non….

_ Je ne peux pas t'accueillir ici, répéta-t-il en reprenant contenance.

_ Mais nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire !

_ Nous le ferons plus tard, je suis fatigué et toi aussi.

Eren baissa les yeux encore avant de les relever. Faisait-il ça à chaque fois qu'il avait une excuse ?

_ On dormait bien ensemble avant ! Proclama-t-il.

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_ Je te signale que tu venais te coller à moi les derniers temps et seulement parce que nous avons été contraints de vivre en pleine cambrousse.

Les épaules du plus jeune s'affaissèrent. Mais il aperçut néanmoins cet éclat, oui, pas de doute, ils faisaient les mêmes rêves. Et c'était bizarre de se remémorer ces choses comme si… comme si ça s'était vraiment passé, comme si ça ne remontait qu'à deux ou trois ans.

_ De plus, je travaille, rajouta Levi en voulant rester seul, en voulant ignorer ses pensées. Je ne suis pas en vacances comme toi. Je te ramène chez toi.

Sur ce, il se leva, montrant ainsi la fin de leur conversation. Il devait être bref et espérait qu'Eren puisse le comprendre.

_ Par contre, nous parlerons de ça demain, probablement à la pause déjeuner.

Et sans laisser le temps à Eren de rajouter quelque chose, il disparut dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir !**

**Arf, youpi, demain soir, je suis en "vacances" (révisons, révisions mais pas besoin de se lever hyper tôt o/). M'enfin, merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews et tout et tout.**

**/!\Je tiens à préciser, dans la deuxième partie du texte, il se peut qu'il y ait du risque de spoil. En effet, si vous ne suivez pas les scans de SnK sur internet, je vous déconseille de lire. Mais si vous êtes à jour, allez-y... Tant qu'aux personnes qui attendent les tomes, ben, évitez^^**

**Je vais tenter de répondre à vos reviews sans trop bâcler car suis un peu fatiguée mine de rien^^'**

**boadicee : Et oui, j'avais prévenu. Il faut le temps que tout se mette en place, même si j'ai quand même l'impression que ça va vite... Et Levi n'est pas sans coeur non plus :p**

**S-Lay L : Oya, oya ! Comme on se retrouve^^ ça va depuis le temps ? M'enfin... bienvenue dans le monde pas gai de SnK o/ Et ouais, Levi a plusieurs écritures (Rivaille, Livaï, etc.). Après, ce cher Caporal est supposé avoir la 30aine (ce qui semble logique en voyant les scans de Snk : No regrets). Et merci^^ j'espère que ça tiendra la route... et que je serai motivée jusqu'à la fin^^'**

**tidreams : XD t'inquiète, j'avais compris ;p on va dire les "vraies retrouvailles", l'instant de vérité, ahah. XD ah ben, je te laisse lire ce chapitre alors pour voir comment Eren se débrouille :D**

**Miss Fortune : Contente que cela te plaise^^ et encore, je trouve que ça va trop vite. Je rappelle que cela ne fait quelques jours tout au plus^^' XD ah ben, tu verras alors :P**

**M. Ac : Roooo perverse oui XD Dans leur vie antérieure, il ne s'est rien passé ;) au grand malheur d'Eren d'ailleurs... Et merci :)**

** Myli : Eh bien merci beaucoup^^ Effectivement, c'est possible. Pour cela, il me faut juste ton adresse mail (en détachant les . et les arobase sinon FNN n'accepte pas).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Certes, il avait l'air absolument débile dans ses affaires. Au niveau de la taille, ça allait, mais la longueur… c'était à revoir. Ça ne ressemblait même pas à un pantalon court, c'était juste… moche. Au moins, il n'y avait que le bas. Il lui avait prêté un pantalon de jogging gris-bleu, plutôt vieux, avec un élastique fatigué. Ça n'allait pas du tout avec son tee-shirt marron avec un print de tête de cerf et de bouteille d'alcool. C'était mieux que rien.

Levi avait renfilé ses chaussures, mais pas sa veste, inutile, il allait rester dans sa voiture. D'ailleurs, il avait refermé sa portière alors qu'Eren mettait sa ceinture.

_ Tu habites loin d'ici ?

_ Au sud de la ville.

Levi se tourna vers lui.

_ Sérieusement ?

Eren lui rendit son regard, surpris.

_ Oui, sérieusement.

Le bibliothécaire se renfonça dans son siège, mettant la tête en arrière. Ok, il ne pensait pas qu'il habitait aussi loin, en plus, il ne connaissait pas trop ce quartier. Il y passait rarement, comme pendant les vacances où il avait dû acheter de l'huile.

_ Putain… bon, dit-il en ouvrant la boîte à gant et prenant un petit objet rectangulaire avec un allume-cigare. Tu n'auras qu'à écrire ton adresse dessus quand le GPS sera allumé.

_ Hum.

Levi brancha le GPS, l'alluma et le tendit à Eren. Pendant ce temps, il inséra ses clefs dans la fente et débloqua son volant, le moteur se mit en route, ronronnant.

_ Voilà, fit Eren en lui tendant.

Le bibliothécaire le prit des mains et appuya sur d'autres boutons avant de le coller contre son pare-brise à l'aide de la ventouse. Il regarda le trajet avant de soupirer.

_ S'il n'y a pas de monde, seulement quinze minutes. Combien de temps mets-tu pour arriver à ton lycée ?

_ Quarante-cinq minutes quand ya du monde, et yen a vraiment souvent. Sinon, c'est seulement une demi-heure.

Il recula en même temps et s'engagea dans le parking souterrain, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Eh bien, c'est loin et c'est long.

Il le vit acquiescer avec énergie.

_ En plus, j'ai deux correspondances, un bus et un tram. C'est trop chiant, le bus est souvent en retard ou parfois trop en avance et le tram, ben il est toujours bondé, sauf si on a la chance d'avoir celui qui s'arrête après l'arrêt du musée.

Levi roula enfin sur la route, il pleuvait toujours autant, l'obligeant à mettre ses essuie-glaces.

_ Ouais, je veux bien te croire. C'était horrible quand j'avais dû le prendre.

Il sentit Eren rester silencieux et tourna la tête, il rencontra ses yeux avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur la route, entendant la voix du GPS.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, gamin ?

_ C'était bien vous que j'ai vu alors, dit-il. Il y a quelques semaines, vous étiez à l'arrêt d'en face.

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_ Oui, j'ai dû prendre le tramway pendant deux jours car la batterie de ma voiture a lâché. C'était début octobre.

Encore une fois, le plus jeune hocha la tête, plus pour lui-même.

_ Je vous ai vu, sur votre ordinateur.

Levi ne disait rien, se remémorant en effet cette fin de journée-là, ayant l'impression d'être surveillé avant de ne voir que deux yeux verts.

_ Ouais, répondit-il en prenant à droite.

Il eut un silence et Levi se retrouva bloquer à un feu rouge. Ses essuie-glaces ne cessaient de faire des va-et-vient alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, seulement éclairé par les lampadaires et les feux arrière des voitures.

Il pleuvait vraiment beaucoup…

_ Pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec ton père ?

Levi voulait savoir, surtout pour la raison de ses cernes. Le gamin était encore surpris et baissa la tête avant de fixer la route devant lui.

_ J'aimerai intégrer une école d'art, soit les Beaux-arts, soit une fac d'art. Et Mikasa et mon père ont commencé à être contre, comme quoi ya pas de débouchés et que c'est de l'argent foutu en l'air.

Levi eut un infime sourire, un sourire ironique.

_ Je vois le genre. D'un côté, ils n'ont pas tort. Cette branche est très difficile, il faut connaître des gens ou être très doué. Tu es si doué que ça pour vouloir tenter le Beaux-arts ?

Il le vit hausser les épaules.

_ Je me débrouille. J'ai toujours eu entre quatorze et seize de moyenne en arts plastiques.

_ Hum.

Encore un silence.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi, confia Eren.

Levi ne dit rien mais lui lança un regard en biais. Le lycéen avait les yeux dans le vague, légèrement teintés de colère et de lassitude.

Il démarra au feu vert et s'engouffra sur un grand boulevard.

_ On s'est vraiment pris la tête, continua le plus jeune. Mon père préfère que je fasse un BTS ou quelque chose du genre pour que je sois dans le monde du travail. J'en ai eu marre et me suis barré au milieu de la nuit.

C'était donc ça.

_ Tu as fugué de chez toi pour attendre l'ouverture d'une bibliothèque ? Se moqua Levi.

_ Et alors ?

_ C'est stupide. Surtout que tu as attrapé froid.

_ M'en fous. Je voulais venir et… je voulais vous voir, Caporal.

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose au vu de sa respiration mais Levi le coupa avec un profond soupir. Ça l'ennuyait d'être appelé comme ça.

_ Je ne suis plus « caporal ».

Eren se tourna vers lui mais le bibliothécaire ne lui accorda aucun intérêt, il s'engagea sur un rond-point, prenant la première sortie.

_ Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ? Ça fait bizarre « Monsieur Ackerman ».

_ Levi, juste Levi. J'ai l'impression d'être vieux quand on m'appelle comme ça, surtout toi.

_ Hum. D'accord.

Il eut un nouveau silence.

_ Levi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Non rien.

Il le vit sourire bêtement. Il ne saurait dire si le gamin se moquait de lui ou se sentait victorieux. En tout cas, ça avait l'air de lui plaire.

_ Ne m'appelle pas si c'est pour ne rien dire.

De nouveau le silence et le plus âgé freina devant un panneau stop.

_ Levi.

_ Quoi encore ?

Il attendit quelques secondes et remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'Eren s'était légèrement crispé.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, je veux rester avec vous. Je ne peux vraiment pas ?

Putain mais il allait faire ça encore longtemps ? Levi retint un soupir mais laissa échapper un claquement de langue irrité.

_ Eren, si tu as fui de ta maison, ta famille va s'inquiéter. Ils ne t'ont pas appelé ?

_ Ma sœur, si. Pas mon père, il doit encore bosser.

_ Ben tu vois, rentre chez toi.

_ Je ne veux pas.

_ Si tu ne veux pas, ils vont encore être plus emmerdants et j'imagine que tu ne veux pas ça. De toute façon, je ne peux pas t'accueillir chez moi, je n'ai rien pour te faire dormir. Je n'ai qu'une chambre et mon canapé est un canapé, pas un clic-clac. Je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'on me fasse chier si tu restes chez moi. Et, je dois réfléchir à tout ça.

Cette fois-ci, le silence fut un peu plus long.

_ On se retrouve alors demain à la bibliothèque ? A midi ?

_ Oui.

_ D'accord.

Ça sonnait comme une promesse dans la bouche d'Eren. Le bibliothécaire devait avouer que ça lui faisait un peu peur. Tout cela n'allait-il donc pas trop vite ?

Levi soupira de nouveau et s'engagea dans un nouveau boulevard, ils étaient presque arrivés. Au loin, il vit le panneau d'une pharmacie clignoter de vert, faisant apparaître tantôt une croix, tantôt le caducée.

_ Vous voyez la pharmacie, Caporal ? Euh Levi ? Ben j'habite le bâtiment juste après. Vous pouvez me laisser au feu ou vous garez devant la pharmacie, je ne veux pas que Mikasa voit que je rentre avec quelqu'un.

Il avait dit « quelqu'un » pour ne pas dire « inconnu ». Cela ne froissa pas Levi, même si de l'extérieur, il était un inconnu, juste le bibliothécaire qui était passé une fois dans sa salle de classe.

Alors il mit son clignotant et tourna dans la rue longeant la pharmacie, perpendiculaire au boulevard et au bâtiment d'Eren. Il se gara rapidement devant un abri bus.

Il vit le plus jeune avaler sa salive, serrant son sac. Levi voyait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas partir, pire encore, il avait l'impression qu'il voulait tenter une nouvelle excuse pour rester. Néanmoins, il le devança :

_ Te voilà arrivé. Rentre bien et essaye de ne pas te disputer avec eux. On se retrouve de toute façon demain. Eren, ne fais l'imbécile.

Et ça recommençait. Il agissait comme il l'avait fait dans ses rêves, à savoir une espèce de figure paternelle ou de tuteur. Eren le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts et les joues légèrement rougies, à moins que ce fût le froid.

Il ouvrit sa portière et sortit, mais il le fixait toujours.

Il le vit hocher la tête et lui donner un sourire.

_ Rentrez bien. Levi.

Le bibliothécaire hocha à son tour la tête et changea de vitesse quand Eren ferma la portière. Il s'engagea de nouveau sur la route et dépassa le plus jeune qui le regardait s'en aller.

Levi l'observait dans le rétroviseur.

_ Mais rentre chez toi au lieu de rester sous la pluie.

Les jeunes étaient insouciants et ça valait surtout pour Eren.

Bordel, il voulait rentrer chez lui, vite. Levi soupira plusieurs fois dans sa voiture, n'allumant pas sa radio. Il repassa en boucle les expressions du lycéen et ses mots.

Que fallait-il en penser ?

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort cette journée, il était difficile de supporter l'équipement tridimensionnel, caché sous une grande cape. Ils n'étaient pas du tout discrets.

Levi se tenait sur un toit, accompagné d'Hanji et Mike. Tous les trois regardèrent droit devant eux, apercevant une petite place où du monde s'était regroupé.

_ On arrive trop tard, murmura Levi.

Hanji soupira.

_ On peut toujours tenté de foncer tête baissé et le délivrer.

_ On se ferait tirer comme des lapins.

Il entendit un petit brouhaha, derrière eux et tourna légèrement la tête. Quelques membres du Bataillon d'Exploration se trouvaient là, surtout des soldats d'Hanji et de Mike. Les siens, de la 104ème division, étaient planqués dans une petite ferme, en dehors du mur Sina. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eren ou Historia se fassent de nouveau capturer.

Mais en attendant, il reporta son attention sur la place noire de monde alors qu'un échafaud avait été dressé. Des cris avaient attiré son attention, même d'ici, ils pouvaient capter les sifflements des aristocrates. Bien qu'ils aient mené à bien leur révolution, ou plutôt leur coup d'état en montrant que des membres du gouvernement étaient belliqueux, ces imbéciles avaient repris la tête en assassinant le Command en chef Zackley.

Depuis, ils étaient de nouveau traqués. Erwin avait été le premier à être capturé. Encore une fois, la faute avait été jetée sur leur Bataillon.

Au loin, les chefs des escouades des Ailes de la Liberté regardaient, impuissants, Erwin se faire traîner sur l'échafaud. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, un juge prononçait son jugement ou ils ne savaient quoi. Au fond, ils étaient conscients qu'ils allaient devoir fuir Sina, et probablement Rose.

Enfin, la trappe s'ouvrit et le corps d'Erwin tangua un peu, avant de se raidir.

Levi fronça les sourcils mais resta calme, ne faisant rien paraître. Déjà que leur Bataillon rencontrait des problèmes en temps normal, là, ça allait être pire.

Lugubre, il lâcha :

_ Eh bien, Commandant Binoclarde, que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Cela avait été convenu bien avant leur petite révolution, Erwin avait nommé Hanji comme successeur, au cas où.

_ Partons et rejoignons le reste du Bataillon.

Ainsi, ils partirent, sans même jeter un dernier regard derrière eux. L'heure était à la fuite, ils se recueilleraient dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews et tout. Et waouuh, je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça^^' surtout de ta part, Miss-Senna^^ je vais tenter de répondre à peu près à tout le monde mais ça va être dur, je pense^^' ou pas très complet, du moins.**

**S-Lay L : Cool alors :) eh bien très fatiguée avec la fac, mais bon... Certes, il n'est pas si vieux que cela mais il l'est quand même. Et j'essaye mais avec ceci et cela, dur... du coup, je profite des vacan-interruptions pédagogiques pour écrire et publier (et réviser à côté, et continuer mon cosplay). XD Ah ben à voir tout ça... et oui, évidemment qu'on attend de voir comment ça va évoluer leur relation^^ héhé**

**boadicee : XD ce n'est pas bien ^^ tu aurais pu dormir^^ Et ouais, tu peux le plaindre, difficile de réagir correctement face à cette situation...**

**P'titeLilith : XD alors non, ça ne concernait pas Erwin^^ et ne pleure pas ^^ Et tant mieux, j'espère que la suite sera tout aussi bien...**

**Miss-Senna : Oya, Oya ! Une avalanche de reviews^^ merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chaque chapitre et de ne pas avoir eu la flemme surtout^^ Je dois t'avouer que tu m'as bien fait rire sur certaines XD Bon... suis-je Levi ? Mystère et boule de gomme... Je mesure 1m60, j'ai des tocs du rangement et j'aime que ça soit relativement propre (mais dur quand tes animaux de compagnie sont des rats). J'ai également les chevux noirs et courts. Glaçon ambulant ? Ce me va, vu que je renvoie chier en permanence les gens les 3/4 du temps. Trêve de plaisanterie (enfin, pas trop héhé). Si je crois en la réincarnation ? C'est une bonne question... peut-être. Enfin... Tu sais, on peut avoir un lit deux places sans arrière pensée :p Et effectivement, pour la scène où Eren glisse dans l'eau, ça fait très cliché XD mais tes pensées le sont encore plus XD Ensuite, merci beaucoup bien que cela reste très difficile de rendre le tout cohérent, surtout en voyageant de l'univers d'origine à cette UA, et respecter les personnages sont d'autant plus durs... autant pour Levi qu'Eren... et justement, j'ai peur de tomber dans l'OOC, notamment avec l'UA qui nous plonge dans une mentalité complètement différente de Snk. Merci beaucoup encore et j'espère que la suite des chapitres seront cohérents sans tomber dans l'ennui ou dans le n'importe quoi... Et tu sais que tu es la deuxième personne à m'appeler Maréchouille ? C'est très étrange XD Bon désolée pour cette réponse à tes reviews de manière... chaotique ? Ouais, bref, à la prochaine ;p**

**M. Ac : XD Eren va au culot avec lui, ce qui peut marcher aussi^^ m'enfin, déjà que Levi est réticent, alors pour essayer de lui sauter dessus, Eren a plus de chance de se faire tabasser qu'autre chose XD**

**M.H.N.S : Rooo tu es méchante XD m'enfin, je partage aussi ton avis, un peu. Faut bien qu'il se débouche ce Levi^^ et encore... Et pour le reste... tu verras bien^^**

**Myli : Ca vienda, ça viendra. Et pour le reste, je t'ai répondu via mail^^**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Son cœur battait la chamade, il était anxieux et paniqué. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde encore quelqu'un, et pas lui. Lui, il représentait l'espoir de l'Humanité alors non, pas maintenant.

Levi déballait les couloirs, les lames tirées. Il n'aimait pas tuer d'hommes mais là, il s'en foutait. Après l'assassinat d'Historia, Eren avait été capturé, emmené dans les profondeurs de la ville souterraine.

L'équipe d'Hanji était venue l'aider et s'occupait des hommes de main du Nouveau Gouvernement, instauré par des nobles et quelques gradés de la Police Militaire. A la première opportunité, Levi s'était glissé du combat pour s'engouffrer dans les ruines de la ville souterraine. Par endroit, les roches ne faisaient plus qu'un avec les briques et le torchis, donnant une allure de grotte façonnée ou d'un labyrinthe rocheux.

Théoriquement, Levi savait où ils avaient caché le gamin. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu en tirer d'un de ces foutus aristocrates, c'était leur seule chance.

Au loin, il perçut trois silhouettes, ou peut-être cinq. Il actionna la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, un grappin se logea dans une petite colonne rocheuse et le gaz le propulsa en l'air. Levi lâcha le tout et tourna sur lui-même avant d'abattre les épées sur les importuns. Des bruits de balle fusèrent mais le Caporal n'en avait cure, ils ne pouvaient le toucher. D'un geste précis et rapide, il trancha leur cou, laissant jaillir un sang chaud et rougeâtre.

Le Caporal reprit sa route sans faire attention au liquide qui tâchait ses lames, il tourna à plusieurs intersections. Il avait aussi une longueur d'avance sur les autres, lui, il connaissait cette ville sale et dégueulasse.

En prenant une autre rue, il se retrouva devant un escalier qui menait à des cachots. Deux membres de la Police Militaire se tenaient là.

Aucun souci. Levi se projeta à l'aide du gaz et enfonça les lames dans leur buste, les faisant cracher du sang.

Il déballa sans attendre les marches poisseuses. Merde, il y avait du sang. Non. Non.

Un cri de douleur.

Levi ralentit le pas et remarqua enfin les tâches de sang sur sa lame. Il ne put retenir un rictus de dégoût. Dégoût de cette saleté. Dégoût d'avoir tué des humains.

Il reporta bien vite son attention sur le seul cachot où une torche l'illuminait. Ses oreilles captèrent des halètements, des grognements de douleur. Lorsqu'il se pointa enfin devant la cellule, la vision le sidéra mais s'en garda bien de montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

Eren…

Il vit un œil vert, fatigué et soulagé de le voir. Levi capta aussi le sang, les bleus, les multiples coupures sur son visage. De la salive et du sang dégoulinaient de ses lèvres. Ses vêtements ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Sa chemise blanche lors de la Cérémonie de Grâce d'Historia était rouge vif, déchirée.

Avait-il été fouetté ?

Il savait que le corps d'Eren allait s'en remettre, demi-titan ou pas. Mais il ne pouvait accepter cela et il leva ses yeux vers la chevrotine qui était pointée au sommet de son crâne. Le bout était teinté de rouge, collant. Bordel, il avait été frappé avec ça ?

Levi leva encore les yeux et rencontra le sourire sadique d'un des membres de cette grande famille qui avait repris le Trône, un des Chevaliers comme ils se nommaient.

L'autre parla mais le Caporal ne capta pas vraiment, laissant juste tomber son équipement dans un bruit assourdissant, sous les yeux effarés d'Eren.

_ Avance doucement, les mains en évidence.

Levi obtempéra et pénétra dans la cellule, il se rapprocha d'Eren et de son bourreau. Il le fixa froidement, le toisant de toute son arrogance.

L'autre crachait quelque chose mais il n'en eut cure et rapidement, il donna un coup de pied dans la chevrotine toujours pointée sur le crâne d'Eren.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à sa cuissarde droite et sortit un petit couteau. Sans perdre un seul instant, il entailla les tendons de la main tenant l'arme à feu. L'autre recula mais avança de nouveau en lui foutant un gros coup de boule. Ce fut au tour de Levi de reculer, titubant légèrement. L'autre s'avança vers lui, prenant la chevrotine de sa main valide.

Levi avait dû mal à se concentrer mais son corps bougea pour lui. Il fonça tête baissée, ignorant le canon qui le visait et poignarda l'autre dans le ventre. D'un geste, il remonta la lame, se stoppant à cause des côtes flottantes.

Un coup de feu éclata et Levi sentit une brûlure au niveau de ses flancs. Peu importe, il fit tomber l'autre avec un croche-pied et se mit sur lui. Ses mains saisirent l'arme blanche et la planta d'un coup sec au milieu du front, juste au-dessus du nez.

Ecœuré, il se leva et s'approcha d'Eren. Il avait encore la tête qui lui tournait et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il posa son front contre celui du plus jeune, tenant ses cheveux bruns et ensanglantés d'une main.

Ils respiraient forts.

_ Où sont les clefs de tes chaînes ?

_ Dans la poche droite du Chevalier.

Levi se redressa et ne perdit pas une seconde pour les chercher.

Ils devaient sortir d'ici.

* * *

Il avait mal dormi et cela se voyait sous ses yeux. Ses cernes étaient encore plus marqués qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa nuit avait été le théâtre à la fois de nombreux cauchemars et de plusieurs heures d'intenses réflexions.

Comment réagir ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler du bon vieux temps vu que dans cette… vie antérieure, ils avaient eu plus de problèmes qu'autre chose, ils avaient dû affronter de véritables cauchemars ambulants. Alors comment ? Levi s'était fait des scénarios dans sa tête, dire à Eren de prendre ses distances ? Passer du temps ensemble et parler de leurs rêves comme d'une thérapie de groupe ? Rester juste ensemble et partager ce secret dont eux seuls semblaient s'en souvenir ? Et puis, pourquoi d'abord ? Pourquoi eux ? Levi s'était souvent demandé ça, avant même de rencontrer le lycéen. Pourquoi faisait-il ces rêves ? Plus jeune, adolescent, il avait tenté de parler de ses cauchemars, notamment à Isabel et à Farlan. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas cru et puis, ces deux-là, avaient déménagé dans une autre ville, pour leur travail. Il avait bien connu d'autres personnes mais le peu qu'il tentait de tâter le terrain, de laisser passer une bride d'informations, personne ne semblait le prendre au sérieux, disant juste que c'était juste des rêves.

Pourquoi lui ? Et Eren… ce gamin, il l'avait rencontré, il n'y a pas si longtemps et ils avaient dit tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Et là encore, Levi se posait d'autres questions. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Pourquoi se parlaient-ils ? Etait-ce une sorte de deuxième chance ? Une chance à quoi d'ailleurs ? Levi aurait peut-être avoué s'il s'agissait d'autres personnes, comme Petra et Auruo, ou Hanji et Moblit. Mais Eren et lui ? Grand Dieu, non ! Enfin, c'était un gosse, au lycée qui plus est ! Et lui, un trentenaire salarié, célibataire et bougon. Si on les voyait juste traîner ensemble, cela serait bizarre et il n'était pas homo.

Pourquoi eux ?

Résultat, il n'avait cessé de se tourner et retourner les solutions possibles sans trouver quelque chose de vraiment concret et correct. De plus, il trouvait qu'il se prenait trop la tête, allant trop loin dans ses raisonnements. Les rêves n'aidaient pas, notamment parce qu'il savait comment Eren réagissait les derniers mois de cette ancienne vie désastreuse. Il ne pouvait se dire que le gamin avait dû voir aussi ces brides de souvenirs et vu comment il réagissait juste là, maintenant, dans le présent, il avait peur que ce gosse le glorifie d'une quelconque manière ou pire, que cela reste comme dans cette vie-là. Et ça, Levi n'était pas sûr de bien le supporter et de prendre une décision.

Il soupira, sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea à pied au musée. Il ne pleuvait pas aujourd'hui, ça changeait pour une fois.

Lorsqu'il avança vers les marches, il trouva une silhouette familière. Il ne fut pas surpris en voyant le merdeux se redresser contre le lampadaire avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Levi continua sa marche en le dépassant, lui jetant rapidement un regard. De toute façon, il allait le suivre.

_ Bonjour Levi !

_ Parle pas si fort dès le matin…

Le gosse ne répondit pas et ils empruntèrent les escaliers.

_ Vous avez mal dormi ? Demanda Eren.

_ J'ai dormi.

Réponse neutre mais il savait que le gamin se doutait de sa mauvaise nuit.

Il le vit faire un sourire gêné mais ne posa pas d'autres questions, à son grand soulagement. Et pour la deuxième fois, ils marchèrent ensemble, gravissant les marches du musée pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ce gosse allait-il faire cela jusqu'à qu'il reprenne le lycée ? Levi en avait l'amère impression que oui. Quel gamin chiant et borné.

Le plus âgé avait dû mal à garder les yeux ouverts, le matin était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il devra probablement se faire un café, même s'il n'était pas fan en soit. Au moins, le goût amer avait le don de le réveiller en tant soit peu et vu sa tête et ses cernes de trois kilomètres, il était sûr de faire fuir la jeune clientèle de la bibliothèque.

Il entendit son cadet se racler la gorge, attirant son attention. Il lui glissa un regard en coin, pendant plusieurs secondes mais suffisant pour lui donner le signal de continuer. En même temps, il ouvrit la porte vitrée du musée.

_ Savez-vous où vous allez manger ce midi ? Avec Hanji ou pas ?

Ah. Il ne perdait pas de temps… Et dire qu'il pensait avoir encore quelques minutes de répit, et de silence, avant d'ouvrir la bibliothèque.

Levi avança dans le grand hall, sans s'arrêter.

_ Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi, répondit-il quelques secondes après. Mais je t'ai promis qu'on parlerait, alors que je trouverai bien un truc à lui dire pour qu'on ne mange pas ensemble. Elle ira peut-être avec les collègues de la boutique de souvenirs.

_ Donc, tâta le plus jeune, vous ne savez pas où vous allez manger ? Vous avez pris un panier-repas ?

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Putain qu'il était chiant dès le matin à le mitrailler de questions.

_ Non et non.

Il sortit les clefs de sa mallette et les inséra dans la serrure.

_ Est-ce que ça vous dit de manger des crêpes ? Proposa Eren.

L'adulte se tourna vers lui, le regardant comme s'il avait mal compris. Ses yeux lui piquaient.

_ Des crêpes ?

Il le vit rougir, baissant légèrement la tête mais le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Décidément, le merdeux prenait de plus en plus ses aises, il ne cachait même pas ses rongeurs. Le sentait-il au mois qu'il ressemblait à une tomate ? Et ces yeux verts pétillants… cela aveugla presque Levi tellement qu'il semblait irradier.

_ Oui. Je sais faire des crêpes et tous mes amis me disent que je les fais très bien ! Même Mikasa et Papa ! Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait en manger ce midi. J'ai également pris du sucre, du Nutella et du beurre de cacahuète.

Des crêpes, hein ? Pourquoi pas… Parler de nourriture rappela à Levi qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ce matin. Son ventre était barbouillé à cause de sa mauvaise nuit. Toutefois, il ne put se contenir et ouvrit la porte, pénétrant dedans, suivi d'Eren.

_ Tu veux qu'on mange exclusivement sucré et gras ce midi ?

Il déposa sa mallette et enleva son manteau. Se tournant vers le plus jeune, il le vit cette fois-ci plus gêné, plus rougissant.

Ses yeux fixèrent ses pieds et Levi perçut aisément qu'il était blessé, honteux. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

_ Va pour les crêpes alors. Et arrête de parler, enchaîna Levi avant qu'Eren ne lui réponde. J'ai besoin de mon café alors arrête de me faire chier et installa-toi.

Il obéit, se traînant à sa table habituelle. Levi le regarda faire tout en démarrant l'ordinateur. Le voyant déballer ses affaires et de multiples feuilles, il rajouta :

_ Et arrête de me dessiner. Je n'ai pas envie de sentir ton regard sur moi toutes les trente secondes. En plus, tu n'es absolument pas discret.

Eren s'était figé dans sa tâche et le fixa, les yeux écarquillés sous toutes ces directives. Il avait l'air déçu de ne pas pouvoir le dessiner mais acquiesça néanmoins de la tête.

Levi soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, relevant quelques mèches noires qui retombèrent immédiatement sur son front.

Café.

_ Je vais préparer du café. Reste ici au cas où. Tu en voudras ou pas ?

Cette fois-ci, il haussa la tête de gauche à droite énergiquement.

_ Non merci. Je n'aime pas cela.

_ Tant mieux pour toi, car quand je prépare le café, il est encore plus dégueulasse que celui d'Hanji.

Il partit brusquement, clefs en main afin d'aller dans la salle détente. Levi bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, personne ne le voyait alors autant se laisser aller.

Pendant qu'il préparait la machine en mettant le café moulu et l'eau, il s'accouda à la table, la tête penchée en avant, les yeux clos.

Qu'allait-il devoir dire à Hanji pour qu'elle le laissa tranquille et sans poser de question ? En plus, il ne voudrait pas qu'elle le voit en train de partir avec Eren. Ça serait encore plus chiant et il voyait à des lieux ce qu'elle clamerait. Et même le gosse, il devra lui dire qu'il l'attende dehors, près de sa voiture ou autre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et manger où ? C'était le même souci au final…

Il soupira de nouveau. C'était prise de tête. Ses oreilles captèrent le gargouillement de la machine se mettant en marche.

Est-ce qu'Eren avait les couverts nécessaires pour manger des crêpes au fait ? Il était hors de question que Levi mange dans de l'aluminium ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Et il ne voulait pas se servir de ses mains, si c'était pour les avoir grasses, non merci. Avait-il au moins plusieurs cuillères ?

Bon… il devrait peut-être songer à manger dans la salle de détente. Au moins, il y avait une pseudo-table et il devait bien avoir quelques assiettes en carton cachées ici ou là…

_ Foutu gosse, marmonna-t-il.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews. Et... la semaine est passée trop vite... veux pas retourner à la fac -_-"**

**Bon, place aux réponses !**

**S-Lay L : Oui mais trop courtes... Levi justement ! Il me reste à renforcer certaines parties du harnais, mais la tenue est finie^^ L'équipement tridimensionnel, mes rats l'ont détruit -_- enfin, cette fois-ci, je vais recommencer en me basant sur le manga et non l'anime^^ XD c'est fait exprès, héhé. Bien que, voilà quoi :p Ah ben, ya aussi du ménage dans ma fic XD et oui, dommage pour Historia... ce sont les choses de la vie^^' Soit au prochain chapitre, ou dans d'autres bien plus tard... Mouahahah ! Moi aussi, j'ai terriblement envie de bouffer de vraies crêpes T_T**

**Twinzy : Effectivement, mais t'inquiète ;p Je crois que beaucoup m'on ressorti les crêpes aussi XD et pour dire, c'est que j'en ai envie aussi depuis un moment... mais des vraies de vraies ! J'entends que mon Eren personnel m'en fasse^^ Et yep, c'est un fail, mais tu n'es pas la seule à voir ce côté coquin avec le Nutella XD**

**boadicee : XDDD roooo t'es pire que moi, nom d'un rat^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre pour découvrir ça :)**

**P'titeLilith : Merci beaucoup :) et j'espère que la suite ne sera pas trop ennuyeuse^^ Ah tu vois :p franchement, faut que tu verras le scan 62, il en envoie ! Et ça sort tous les 10 du mois environ^^**

**Miss-Sena : Rooo mais ya pas être gênée^^ et yep, la 1ère personne est "mon fils" ;) Mouahah XD perso, ça me donne juste faim (mais de crêpes pas autre chose, quoique... en me fourrant l'image de Levi léchant du Nutella... avec Eren en prime *dead*). Et merci encore^^ beh on verra et si ça te plait, eh bien, j'en suis contente^^**

**M. Ac : Oh oui, ça serait intéressant de voir ça :p qui c'est, si ça se passe, tu verras bien :D**

**Myli : C'est fait exprès^^ et puis, le Levi du passé a aussi beaucoup de responsabilités, donc bon, pas le choix...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ Oh-Oh ! Lança une voix en rentrant dans la bibliothèque. Encore là Eren ?

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut le plus jeune la fixer avec un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour Hanji.

La binoclarde poussa la petite porte battante et posa son sac.

_ Tu aimes tant que ça cette bibliothèque ? Ou viens-tu pour quelque chose d'autre ?

Levi fit la moue et regarda l'heure. Il était presque dix heures. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas à regarder Eren pour imaginer sa tête gênée et ses joues rouges de honte. Les jeunes alors… il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de ne pas montrer ses sentiments devant quiconque.

Ainsi, il devança les deux imbéciles en rejetant la tête en arrière, ses yeux croisèrent ceux amusés de sa collègue.

_ Tu es en retard de vingt-trois minutes.

Hanji se débarrassa de sa petite veste en cuir et de son écharpe violette et rose.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions du monde. T'inquiète pas, je reprendrai mes habitudes quand les vacances scolaires seront finies.

Certes, elle avait raison. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Eren était du monde. Levi ne le considérait même pas comme un client ou un habitué, il était juste le squatteur de la bibliothèque.

_ Même, répliqua-t-il. Aujourd'hui, nous avons une livraison de quelques vieux manuscrits, ceux que j'attends depuis trois mois. Alors il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller l'accueil.

_ Tes fameux bouquins poussiéreux du XVème siècle, depuis le temps que tu nous bassines avec.

_ Pardon ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous bassine. Nous conservons des œuvres, ces ouvrages en font partie.

_ Bien sûr.

Et la discussion s'arrêta là. Levi remarqua qu'Eren était retourné à ses occupations, à savoir reproduire des œuvres d'un énorme ouvrage, celui de Courbet. Hanji tira sa chaise et s'installa, lançant le moteur de recherche.

C'était le moment où jamais.

_ Hanji.

_ Hum ? Répondit-elle d'un air distrait.

_ Je ne pourrai pas manger ici aujourd'hui. J'ai un rendez-vous à la médiathèque.

Il eut un silence. Au-dessus de son écran, Levi vit Eren les observer, attentif à ce qu'ils disaient.

_ Ah ouais ? C'est rare que tu me dises un truc à la dernière minute, enchaîna Hanji.

_ Ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier.

Elle ricana et se tourna vers lui. Levi ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il voyait déjà bien assez son reflet dans l'écran.

_ Toi ? Oublier ?

Elle n'était pas bête et cela se confirma lorsqu'il la vit jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers Eren qui continuait de les écouter sans les regarder.

_ Bon, ok, finit-elle par dire. Pixis me doit un repas à la cafète de toute façon.

Et elle retourna à son office. Levi jeta un nouveau regard au-dessus de son écran et vit les iris verts le fixer. Eren lui offrit un timide sourire, timide mais aussi victorieux. Ce gosse semblait satisfait qu'ils mangent ensemble. De nouveau, le bibliothécaire leva les yeux au ciel. Pouvait-il au moins être plus discret ?

* * *

Où était donc ce gamin stupide ? Levi était sorti de la réserve et attendait devant la porte. Il avait eu la chance de ne pas croiser la folle à lunettes. Après tout, il était midi passé. Certes, il aurait peut-être dû dire à Eren où était la réserve, il devait savoir lire des panneaux, non ? Levi avait profité qu'Hanji réceptionne les courriers pour lui glisser de l'attendre ici pour le déjeuner. Pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps ? Etait-ce si compliqué ?

Levi regarda son portable. Ça faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il attendait.

_ Il me fait chier.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, découvrant ainsi son front. Il rangea son portable et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Peut-être qu'il l'attendait dehors ? Ou est-ce qu'Hanji le retardait ? Il se stoppa net à cette idée. Ça serait mauvais si elle le voyait encore ici…

Bordel.

Puis, il fut alerté par des bruits de pas précipités. Ces yeux se posèrent sur la rampe d'escalier où une main s'était posée. Il rencontra aussitôt les billes vertes d'Eren et ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

Le lycéen s'avança vers lui, un peu essoufflé.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Hanji m'a un peu retenu et je n'avais pas vu les pancartes.

C'était exactement ce dont il redoutait. Au moins, il était arrivé, c'était déjà ça.

Il resta là, quelques secondes à le regarder. Bon Dieu, il était exactement comme dans ses rêves, les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes postures. Eren reprenait sa respiration, lissant son tee-shirt et retenant son sac de son autre main. Dans sa course, la bandoulière avait glissé. Il rencontra encore ses yeux verts, grands ouverts. Ils semblaient si éveillés, si pleins de vie. Malgré lui, il sentit son cœur se serrer et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Il se souvenait que cet éclat avait été éphémère dans cette vie passée… Le plus souvent, il les voyait éteints, pris de rage et de détermination. Oh bien sûr, quand il chahutait avec ses amis ou les derniers mois, il avait remarqué une petite étincelle. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas aussi étincelante et vive que là. Car ici, l'un et l'autre savaient qu'il n'y avait pas de risque qu'un titan débarque à tout moment pour bouffer des humains, ou des complots du Gouvernement aristocratique.

Il appréciait presque cet éclat. Et cette constatation le rebutait. Il vit alors Eren se redresser et devenir un peu pâle avant de revenir au rouge.

_ Désolé d'être en retard, répéta-t-il.

Levi soupira et balaya cette excuse d'un geste de la main. Il prit les devants et descendit les escaliers, suivi du plus jeune.

_ Où allons-nous ?

_ Manger dans l'espace détente.

_ Oh. Mais pourquoi on s'est attendu ici alors ?

Levi serra les dents.

_ Parce qu'on a plus de chance de ne pas croiser personne ici, ou plutôt moi. Maladroit comme tu es, tu aurais été capable d'emmener Hanji tout droit à moi alors que je lui ai dit que je devais me rendre dans une médiathèque.

_ Ah.

Levi descendit les marches en marbre blanc tout en glissant sa main sur la rambarde.

Les musées étaient vraiment magnifiques. Le leur était un édifice néo-classique transformé durant le siècle dernier pour abriter les œuvres. Auparavant, il s'agissait d'un lieu économique, semblable aux impôts.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la salle de repos et Levi s'empressa de fermer la porte, s'assurant que personne ne les avait vus rentrer ici. Honnêtement, il se sentait un peu mal de devoir passer des moments avec Eren, enfin, plutôt avec un lycéen de dix-sept ans. C'était bizarre, surtout pour manger ensemble un midi dans une petite salle.

Il se retourna et aperçut Eren planté au milieu de la salle, ne savant pas quoi faire de ses pieds ou de lui-même.

_ Lave-toi les mains avant de manger, fit Levi. Je vais sortir des assiettes et des cuillères.

_ J'en ai déjà une.

_ Je préfère celles d'ici. Déjà, je vais les laver donc je sais qu'elles ne comporteront aucune saleté et la tienne, je pense qu'elle est sale. De plus, je veux une cuillère pour chaque pot. Hors de question de prendre la même. Oh et, Eren, parce que je sens que tu risques de faire ça, ne lèche aucune cuillère si on n'a pas fini. Je ne veux pas attraper ton rhume, ni faire un échange de salive indirect.

Il le vit prendre une teinte écarlate, semblable à une tomate.

_ Oui, Caporal.

Levi claqua la langue d'agacement et foudroya du regard le lycéen.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-il penaud. Un réflexe.

Laissant cela de côté, le bibliothécaire s'entreprit de prendre quatre petites cuillères qu'il nettoya et sécha. Il fouilla dans un des placards et trouva deux paquets d'assiette en carton dans leur emballage.

Ça fera l'affaire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit que le lycéen était encore debout.

_ Tu sais que tu peux t'installer ? Ne t'inquiète pas, le canapé et les chaises ne vont pas te bouffer, je les ai nourris ce matin. Et tu n'as qu'à déballer les crêpes sur la table. Il y a de l'essuie-tout, tu n'as qu'à en mettre dessous pour éviter de tout salir. MAIS, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'adolescent s'activer, lave-toi les mains.

Eren hocha la tête et pendant que Levi posait les assiettes en carton et amena deux chaises à la petite table, le plus jeune se lava les mains, silencieux. Ensuite, il le vit s'approcher de lui et s'installer sur une chaise en ouvrant son sac et sortant les crêpes et d'autres condiments.

Levi haussa un sourcil en voyant les trois pots de confiture en plus, et ceux qu'il avait mentionné tant tôt, dont le Nutella. Les pots de confiture étaient neufs. Il fixa Eren, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ouverts. Il le vit rougir un peu, gêné.

_ J'ai pensé que si je prenais les miennes à la maison, elles risquaient de tourner, donc j'en ai acheté.

Cette fois-ci, il leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu as dépensé dans trois pots de confiture pour les manger ce midi ? Tu aurais pu en prendre un ou tout simplement ne pas en prendre. Tu en as déjà suffisamment ramené. Même si le Nutella et le beurre de cacahuète ne sont pas très diététiques.

_ Mais les crêpes sont meilleures avec de la confiture. Et du Nutella. Et de la chantilly. Mais je n'ai pas pu en prendre car ça allait tourner.

Levi soupira.

_ Tu es toujours un peu bête, remarqua-t-il. Ça ne change pas d'avant.

Eren lui offrit un grand sourire.

_ Vous trouvez ? En tout cas, mangeons-les ! Je vous jure que tout le monde me dit qu'elles sont bonnes !

Et ainsi, sans lui demander son avis, il déballa les crêpes de son emballage en aluminium et déposa la première sur une petite assiette en carton. Ses yeux verts se levèrent vers lui.

_ Que voulez-vous comme confiture ? Ou Nutella ?

Eren lui proposait d'instinct la confiture. Il savait bien que le bibliothécaire n'allait pas s'intéresser à tous ces trucs gras.

Levi fixa les pots. Pas de Nutella, il n'était pas particulièrement fan et avec les crêpes, ça allait être bien trop gras. De la fraise, de la rhubarbe et la mirabelle.

_ Mirabelle.

Il vit Eren lui sourire et attrapa le pot en forçant sur le couvercle. Il s'y prit à deux mains, puis tapa l'arrière du pot et recommença. Levi le fixa, stoïque. Toutefois, il trouvait la scène amusante.

_ Ben alors ?

Eren le regarda, continuant de forcer.

_ J'ai les mains qui glissent à cause de l'eau.

Levi lui prit la confiture des mains et glissa la garde de la cuillère sous le couvercle pour laisser entrer de l'air. Un petit _poc_ retentit et Levi ouvrit le couvercle sans forcer.

_ Oui, j'aurai pu faire ça aussi, glissa Eren.

_ Tu y penseras pour les autres.

Levi lui prit l'assiette où la crêpe était étendue, saisit sa cuillère et la plongea dans la mirabelle. Il tartina, déposa la cuillère dans le pot et plia soigneusement la crêpe de façon à ce que la confiture ne tombe pas. Avec un essuie-tout, il attrapa la crêpe et l'amena à ses lèvres.

Il prit une bouchée et se laissa envahir par le côté sucré de la mirabelle et un peu amère et à la douceur de la crêpe. Elle était fine, sucrée, relevée avec de la fleur d'oranger… probablement. Certes, c'était bon, très bon même. Cela lui rappelait ces crêpes de ce restaurant d'origine bretonne.

De l'autre, il sentit le regard attentif du plus jeune, analysant le moindre de ses gestes, tentant de décoder s'il aimait ou pas. Et comme d'habitude, Levi ne laissait rarement paraître ce qu'il ressentait. Reprenant une deuxième bouchée et l'avalant, il décida de rendre son verdict :

_ Pas mal.

Ses yeux gris aperçurent le grand sourire d'Eren, satisfait, heureux.

Hélas pour lui, il savait que l'adolescent parvenait à déchiffrer ses mots, à l'instar de son comportement.

_ C'est ma fierté ! Mais c'est aussi la seule chose que je sache cuisiner...

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas.

_ Pff.

Puis, un silence s'installa et chacun se servit en crêpe, en confiture et largement en Nutella pour Eren. Il n'y avait que le bruit de mâchouille et des tintements de cuillère sur le verre des pots. Levi se leva un moment pour préparer du thé au Jasmin. Une bonne dizaine de minutes avait dû se dérouler jusqu'à qu'Eren s'éclaircisse la gorge, captant l'attention du bibliothécaire.

_ Alors, euh. Au sujet de nos rêves… on devait en parler aujourd'hui.

Au vue de sa réaction, Levi devina sans peine que lui aussi, ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

_ Ouais.

_ Oui.

Un silence. Par quoi commencer ? Levi ne savait pas vraiment. Finalement, il se tourna vers lui, déposant sa crêpe dans son assiette.

_ Tu as commencé à rêver de tout ça quand t'avais dix ans, c'est ça ? Il le vit acquiescer. Tu connais d'autres personnes comme nous ?

Eren fit non de la tête.

_ J'ai tenté d'en parler, surtout à Mikasa en fait mais elle ne se souvient de rien et les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer, pareil, rien. Ils disent que ce sont des cauchemars et à force, j'ai juste abandonné. Surtout quand papa a commencé à vouloir me donner des médicaments pour pas que je sois terrorisé la nuit.

_ Ouais, je vois le genre. Tu as vu de nombreuses personnes… d'avant ?

_ Ça dépend. La plupart oui mais d'autres non. Par exemple, Annie, Reiner et Berthold, je ne les ai jamais vus. Mais j'en ai déjà vu beaucoup, comme Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean. Et d'autres sont tout de même morts, comme Thomas, Marco… maman.

Levi ne connaissait pas tous ces noms mais c'était plus ou moins similaires à ce que lui aussi avait vécu et vu jusqu'ici. Il capta également que le destin de certains étaient toujours aussi moroses, comme sa mère. Comment est-ce possible ?

_ Je sais que Marco est décédé dans un crash aérien. Thomas à cause d'une avalanche. Et maman, un chauffard bourré a perdu le contrôle de son 4x4 et a foncé dans l'abri bus en tuant aussi une mère enceinte et un vieil homme.

_ Pas cool.

_ Ouaip.

Un nouveau silence.

_ Et vous ?

_ A peu près pareil que toi. Je vois des gens que j'ai vus en rêve, d'autres que je n'ai jamais vus ou pas encore rencontrés peut-être. Mais la plupart ont une vie comme Hanji, elle s'est mariée avec Moblit. Tu te souviens de lui ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça.

_ Pourquoi nous ?

Levi haussa les épaules.

_ Vas savoir…

_ C'est peut-être le destin, tâta Eren.

Levi mordit de nouveau dans sa crêpe, mâcha et avala. Le gamin semblait attendre une réponse. Le bibliothécaire fixa le mur jauni.

_ Le destin, hein ? Et quel destin, gamin ?

Cette fois-ci, il s'était tourné vers lui et Eren avait aussitôt baissé la tête, les joues rouges.

_ Je-je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il. Mais il doit avoir une raison.

_ Celle de m'emmerder sur mon lieu de travail ? Ou de raconter nos rêves ou souvenirs glauques ? Quel destin…

_ Et alors ? Répliqua le lycéen, reprenant une once de courage. Cela nous prouve peut-être que nous ne sommes pas seuls. On peut en parler sans être jugé par les autres. On peut de nouveau… se voir. Sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se souvienne pas de nous. Mais on se souvient et même si ces souvenirs sont horribles, je les chéris d'une certaine manière.

Levi haussa un sourcil mais reprit bien vite le contrôle de lui-même.

_ Je ne partage pas ton avis. Ce n'est en rien bénéfique et les jeunes comme toi ont d'autres choses à faire que de traîner dans une bibliothèque de musée pour espionner un homme deux fois plus vieux qu'eux. Et encore moins de le dessiner sans son accord.

Eren haussa les épaules et prit une nouvelle crêpe. Ses mains attrapèrent le pot de Nutella.

_ Dans ce cas, lança-t-il, j'ai juste besoin d'une sorte de psy pour m'écouter parler sans qu'il me donne des médicaments, une personne neutre.

_ Je ne suis pas une personne neutre et…

_ Aux yeux des autres, coupa Eren, vous l'êtes. Vous êtes juste le bibliothécaire coincé du Musée des Beaux-arts.

_Coincé ?_

_ Tu as du culot. Et qui te dit que je voudrai t'écouter, hein ?

Eren le regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminé, bien que ses joues trahissent son appréhension.

_ Dans le cas contraire, répondit-il, vous m'auriez laissé trempé, vous auriez dit à Hanji qu'on ne mange pas ensemble, vous ne m'auriez pas ramené chez moi, vous ne m'auriez pas sermonné, vous n'auriez pas proposé ce moment pour parler de tout ça.

Levi serra les dents. Putain, comment ce gamin osait-il lui lancer ça ? Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort… Il le savait au fond de lui, il aurait très bien pu l'ignorer, le laisser tremper ou le ramener directement à sa maison sans passer par son appartement. Malgré lui, Levi était curieux et certes, d'une certaine manière, tout comme Eren, il était rassuré que quelqu'un d'autre rêvait des mêmes choses que lui, même si c'était ce gamin.

_ Et puis, rajouta le gosse, vous êtes toujours le Caporal Levi. Vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil, vous êtes exactement comme dans mes rêves, y compris votre caractère. Derrière votre froideur ou votre désintérêt des autres, vous mettez toujours au clair ce qui ne va pas, vous prenez soin de vos subordonnés derrière des jurons et des sermons. Vous êtes toujours le Caporal.

Levi soupira bruyamment en se massant la tempe droite et appuya son front contre sa paume avant de jeter un regard acier vers l'adolescent.

_ Je te rappelle que je ne suis plus Caporal, encore. Et arrête ton délire, ce n'est pas ça.

Eren lui sourit.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ouais, vraiment. Et t'es pas mon subordonné. C'est fini tout ça.

_ Donc vous vous en foutez si je me sens mal par rapport à ces rêves qu'on a en commun, ou juste mal tout court.

Un tic nerveux agita un coin de ses lèvres. Il lui envoya un regard glacial. Tout son être lui disait de ne pas répondre, d'ignorer ce que le môme disait. Mais de l'autre, comme une espèce d'instinct naturel, il ne pouvait pas enterrer cela.

Levi se redressa sur sa chaise et jeta à la poubelle l'essuie-tout et son assiette en carton vide.

_ Tu fais chier, Jaeger.

Il eut de nouveau un silence.

Quand il se retourna, Eren avait la tête basse.

_ Je ne peux pas toujours te parler durant mes heures de pause, informa Levi. Et tu vas reprendre le lycée dans moins d'une semaine.

Au moins, c'était une bonne raison pour moins se voir... et parler.

L'adolescent leva ses yeux verts vers lui, plongeant dans son regard acier.

_ Vous avez un portable ?

Et pour la énième fois de la journée, Levi soupira bruyamment.

Ce gosse allait avoir sa peau.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir !**

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Bien, sinon, merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**S-Lay L : Mais attends ! Tu n'as jamais connu de meubles mangeurs ? Mon lit est horrible ! Mon frigo aussi :p Ah ben, je te laisse découvrir la suite ici :p**

**Akimichi : Il a du culot le petiot :p**

**Miss-Senna : Petit, petit... tout de suite ! Mais ouais, probablement^^ pauvre truc^^ Et comme d'hab, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup fait rire XD toujours des pensées de travers :p Mouahahah ! Sinon, il faut flatter les meubles. Mon lit, par exemple, est dangereux ! Surtout le matin où il te colle et t'étouffe avec la couverture pour te digérer XD Mais quand tu le frottes et que tu enlèves les saletés, il est généralement plus sociable. Essaye avec ton canapé ^^ Alors "petit garçon", oui et non, c'est un "grand garçon" XD qui a juste deux ans de moins que moi^^ et c'est plus pour me foutre de moi XD**

**P'titeLilith : Ca va avancer (forcément) mais faut donner du temps au temps... et surtout à Levi, au final^^ Et pour le scan, pareil^^ j'ai été sur le cul et j'attends le nouveau scan (j'espère) ce weekend.**

**M. Ac : Héhé, les habitudes, ça reste :p Et yep, je tente de faire des efforts^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ Bien, commença Levi en étendant le plan au mur. Nous allons devoir nous cacher dans l'enceinte du mur Maria, parmi les décombres. Grâce au prêtre Darius, nous avons également les plans du Mur Rose.

Il faisait sombre, ils étaient cachés dans une petite ferme, éclairés seulement par quelques bougies mourantes.

Ils étaient partis en trombe de Sina, en passant par la Ville Souterraine. Par chance, quelques personnes les avaient aidées, plus par vengeance contre le Gouvernement que de vraiment leur venir en aide.

Hanji se posa près de lui et enchaîna :

_ Nous nous séparerons, prenant avec nous nos escouades respectives. Dès que nous serons en dehors de Rose, il faudrait faire attention. Bien entendu, nous agirons de nuit, évitant d'attirer les titans.

_ Vous passerez dans un ordre précis, coupa Levi. Il existe plusieurs failles dans le Mur mais nous ne pouvons passer tous en même temps, nous serons trop voyants. Quand vous serez à l'extérieur, assurez-vous de trouver un endroit avec des arbres ou des caves en cas d'attaque des titans.

_ Nous pourrons faire passer des chevaux mais cela risque d'être difficile, continua Hanji. Nous savons qu'il existe encore quelques réserves de gaz et d'autres équipements dans le mur Maria, en espérant que tout soit intact. En ce qui concerne la nourriture, il faudra fouiller les décombres et compter sur des pousses sauvages.

_ Dans le pire des cas, poursuivit Levi, il existe des sentinelles jadis construits à l'extérieur des Murs. Elles sont là, mais des ressources sont présentes.

_ Et pour les blessés ? Demanda un subalterne, dont le visage était caché par l'obscurité ambiante.

Hanji fit la moue, gênée.

_ Nous devrons les laisser ici, trancha Levi. Certains d'entre vous resteront ici, pour les surveiller. Vous devez rester cacher, vous êtes des fantômes maintenant, est-ce clair ?

L'assemblée acquiesça.

Levi laissa parler Hanji tandis qu'il regarda par la fenêtre. Le reste du Bataillon d'exploration réalisait de petits feux, les cachant comme il pouvait.

Il fronça les sourcils, c'était trop voyant.

Soudain, une musique étrange retentit dans l'habitacle et Levi fronça les yeux. Il connaissait cette musique mais cela ne collait pas avec le lieu. Il n'y avait pas de musiciens en plus…

* * *

Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent en grand en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Levi se tourna de côté et attrapa le petit objet à moitié rectangulaire aux bords arrondis, un Blackberry Curve. Ses yeux se froncèrent afin de lire le nom de la personne qui osait l'appeler. Putain, il ne s'était endormi que dix minutes, le portable indiquait vingt-deux heures trente-quatre.

Il soupira en voyant le nom du morveux.

Cela avait été une erreur de lui donner son numéro de portable. Lorsqu'il lui avait refilé, soit il y a deux trois jours, l'adolescent lui envoyait souvent des SMS. Il parlait rarement de leurs rêves en plus, mais de la journée de chacun, même si le gosse venait constamment à la bibliothèque et de ce qu'ils faisaient le soir. Eren se plaignait souvent de l'ambiance de chez lui. Son père rentrait souvent tard à cause de son travail de médecin, certains patients venaient en urgence, au lieu d'aller à l'hôpital. Et sa sœur, il s'entendait plus bien avec elle mais cette dernière l'irritait en lui demandant où il traînait la journée et de penser à un choix d'orientation convenable.

Alors pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Levi lui avait souhaité la bonne nuit aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures pour être tranquille au lieu d'entendre son portable sonner et vibrer sans cesse. Bordel mais il n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'âge ado et s'envoyer des messages tous les cinq minutes.

Grognant, il appuya sur décrocher et apporta le téléphone à son oreille.

_ T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me réveiller.

Silence.

Enfin, pas tout à fait, Levi entendait des bruits d'arrière-fond, des gouttes ? En se concentrant chez lui, il captait en effet qu'il pleuvait, le genre de pluie qui tombe un soir d'automne, lourde et limite étouffante. Mais le bibliothécaire captait aussi le bruit d'une respiration difficile, saccadée.

Que se passait-il ?

Levi se redressa sur son lit, attentif.

_ Oh ? Eren ? T'es là ?

_ Je… désolé de vous déranger si tard.

Levi fronça les sourcils. La voix semblait lointaine et dépourvue de vie, blasée et attristée même.

_ Pourquoi tu me déranges ?

_ Je me suis disputé avec Papa et Mikasa. Je… je me suis barré de la maison et j'ai couru. Je… s'il te plait, viens me chercher.

Levi fit fi de ce tutoiement soudain mais il avait clairement capté le changement du timbre de sa voix. C'était suppliant, une demande désespérée. Dans un cas comme ça, il aurait juste dit à la personne de… Ah non. Mauvais exemple, il renvoyait chier tout le monde et n'avait pas ce genre de relation avec d'autres personnes. Il n'avait déjà pas de relation humaine à proprement parler à part des collègues de travail chiants et déprimants, et une collègue de travail/amie envahissante.

Il n'y avait qu'Eren. Et Eren était le gosse qui était dans ses rêves. Eren était le gosse dont il avait eu jadis la charge, la responsabilité. Et cette responsabilité, hélas, il la ressentait encore malgré lui.

Il avala sa salive et se massa la tempe droite.

_ Où es-tu ?

_ Le supermarché. Celui où tu nous as trouvés bourrés.

Clair et net, au moins, Levi voyait très bien où il se situait et s'était plutôt loin de son chez lui. Il avait couru aussi loin ?

_ Ok. Bon, reste où t'es. T'as encore de la batterie sur ton portable ?

_ Pas trop.

_ Super.

Levi soupira et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

_ Ecoute. Essaye de trouver un endroit où t'abriter et rends-toi devant l'entrée du supermarché dans vingt minutes, ok ?

_ Oui.

_ Très bien, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha aussitôt et se leva de son lit. Il souffla bruyamment par la bouche. Honnêtement, ça l'emmerdait de devoir le cherchait à cette heure-ci, un samedi soir, alors qu'il avait prévu de s'endormir tôt et de récupérer des heures de sommeil perdues. Mais bien sûr, rien ne se passait comme prévu et il allait s'aventurer dans cette pluie.

Levi alluma sa petite lampe de chevet et fouilla dans une commode afin de dégoter un pantalon long de pyjama. Il râla en attrapant un long manteau, l'enfila et le vêtement permit de cacher sa tenue de nuit. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver sous la pluie à essayer de retrouver un gamin chiant.

_ Eren bordel. Combien de fois devrai-je te sortir du pétrin ?

Il se figea, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et amena sa main à sa bouche. Ah, qu'il détestait ça. Il y songeait depuis ces deux derniers jours mais il devrait peut-être de mette de côté les rêves et la réalité. Certes, il avait sauvé Eren un bon nombre de fois. Même si la première n'était pas si héroïque et gentille que ça…

Il soupira et reprit contenance, il avait autre chose à faire dans l'instant et ne devait pas s'embrouiller avec des pensées inutiles, enfin, plutôt énervantes et problématiques.

Ainsi, il déballa dans son couloir et attrapa les clefs de voiture qui étaient posées sur le petit cendrier dont il se servait pour toutes ses clefs. Il prit soin aussi de troquer ses chaussons contre ses baskets du dimanche.

Enfin, il sortit de chez lui et se dirigea à sa voiture.

Eren allait probablement dormir chez lui… ça, il le sentait gros comme une maison.

* * *

Et là, Levi le vit, sous la pluie, la tête basse mais lorsque ce dernier capta le bruit du moteur et les lumières des phares, Eren se précipita vers la voiture et ouvrit la porte. Il s'installa immédiatement, claquant la porte et mit la ceinture de sécurité.

Il avait une tête à faire peur et Levi remarqua une rougeur autour de son œil gauche.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as à ton œil ?

Eren lui lança un regard en biais et cachant la marque avec ses cheveux mouillés.

Ça ne servait à rien, il l'avait déjà remarqué et le gosse avait intérêt à lui répondre vite et sincèrement. Il était déjà assez énervé de sortir en pleine nuit. Par chance, il n'avait rencontré presque aucune voiture. Néanmoins, il remarqua que le morveux foutait de l'eau partout dans sa voiture. S'était-il au moins protégé de la flotte depuis qu'ils s'étaient téléphonés ?

Ne voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, Levi l'observa cherchant une réponse.

Ça ressemblait à un début de coquard, non ? Oh.

_ Tu as été frappé ? S'offusqua le bibliothécaire.

Plusieurs scénarios naquirent. Il s'était battu avec son père ? Pour quoi ? Ok, ça ne le regardait pas tant que ça mais tout de même.

Eren s'agita sur son siège et fixa la boîte à gant alors que la pluie tapotait contre le pare-brise et les essuie-glaces continuaient leur manège répétitif.

Levi refusait de démarrer, il voulait une explication. Au bout de quelques secondes, il capta que le plus jeune avaler sa salive, et reprit une grande respiration.

_ Ma sœur, précisa-t-il. La dispute s'est mal terminée.

_ Ta sœur ? Mikasa t'a collé une beigne ?

Il ne savait pas s'il trouvait ça stupide, triste ou inquiétant. Après tout, et si elle était encore la même, Mikasa n'était pas vraiment de bonne… compagnie ? Relation ? Non pas qu'il la détestait mais elle avait tendance à lui porter sur les nerfs. Sa surprotection envers Eren était une raison. Et sa façon aussi de suréagir face à Eren, encore. Il se souvenait assez de la fois qu'il l'avait entendue traiter de « nain » ou de « taré ». Et il ne comptait même plus les fois où elle lui avait renvoyé un regard assassin depuis qu'Eren ne cachait plus ses sentiments envers lui. Bordel, il n'avait jamais voulu ça, lui.

Et Levi constatait que certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Comme la semaine dernière, où il l'avait vue lui lancer un regard glacial. Une sorte d'intuition ? Allait savoir… Et même dans cette vie, Mikasa avait l'air de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Eren, ou du moins, d'essayer de le couver comme elle l'entendait. Au moins, dans cette vie-là, Mikasa était vraiment sa sœur. Euh… L'était-elle vraiment ? Car il se souvenait que cette fille était sa parente. Boarf, il s'en foutait. La famille, tout ça, tout ça, ce n'était que des conneries.

Eren avait baissé un peu plus la tête, ne répondant pas.

_ Parfois, s'expliqua-t-il, avec mon père, ça arrive qu'on en vienne presque aux mains. Mais Mikasa intervient toujours. Vu qu'elle ne veut pas frapper mon père, elle me frappe. Comme ça, tout le monde se calme et mon père me soigne. Mais là… j'en avais juste marre et je suis parti.

Il haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi cette manière de conclure une dispute ? Certes, les deux parties opposantes se rapprochaient pour soigner l'un mais... Cette fille avait vraiment besoin de faire ça ? Les gens sont bizarres...

_ Hum. Ok. Bon. Je connais sans doute la réponse mais, tu veux que je te dépose chez un de tes amis pour cette nuit ?

Il le vit hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Non, répondit-il plus haut. Ils vont tous les appeler pour savoir où je suis.

_ Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça et les laisser s'inquiéter.

_ Et alors ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Levi.

Ce dernier aperçut son regard vert scintillait, pris d'une colère mais aussi de la peine. Il arrivait aussi à bien voir le bleu qui cernait son œil gauche. Ce n'était pas très beau.

Néanmoins, il n'appréciait le ton qu'il employait et lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Hé, merdeux. Je te signale que tu m'as réveillé et pourtant je suis là, alors surveille ton comportement, ok ?

Aussitôt, les yeux d'Eren perdirent de cette étincelle de colère, remplacée par une fatigue nerveuse.

_ Désolé.

_ Putain, souffla Levi en appuyant sur les pédales et changeant de vitesse.

Il tourna sur le parking désert et s'engagea sur la route, prenant le chemin de son appartement. Ah, il voulait dormir et oublier toutes ces conneries.

_ Gamin, appela-t-il, vu que tu t'incrustes chez moi, ça va être dur de dormir. J'ai des plaids qui feront office de couverture pour le canapé.

Même s'il n'avait pas du tout envie que le gosse ne dorme dessus, au risque de le froisser et tout. Mais il avait encore moins envie de partager son lit avec lui.

Eren ne répondit rien, acquiesçant juste timidement. Ou juste légèrement.

Levi lui lança un regard en coin. Il était bien conscient que le gosse voulait dormir avec lui. Après tout, l'autre jour, il lui avait demandé de rester chez lui et de dormir ensemble, _comme avant_.

_Sauf que ce _comme avant, pensa Levi, _tu étais mon subordonné et qu'on devait se porter chaud durant ces nuits au clair de lune. Et encore, tu venais trop te coller à moi. Et merde, plus rien n'est pareil à présent. Alors arrête de venir me voir et de me considérer comme ton sauveur ou juste le Caporal. C'est fini tout ça. Merde quoi, c'est malsain._

Il fronça les sourcils. Il aimait de moins en moins cette situation, cela n'allait que lui apporter des problèmes. En plus de ça, il était toujours déstabilisé de trouver quelqu'un qui fait les mêmes rêves, partageant les mêmes souvenirs. Et pour ne rien arranger, c'était CE gosse. C'était Eren. Outre sa capacité à pouvoir se transformer en Titan, il s'était pris d'affection pour son supérieur les derniers mois. Voir la dernière année avant leur mort. Et ça, Levi voulait à tout prix éviter. À en juger des réactions du gamin, il devait continuer à vivre dans ses pensées idylliques. Il voyait bien comment il le fixait dans la bibliothèque, sa manière de s'adresser à lui par SMS ou ses lapsus contenant « Caporal ». Non, ça ne disait rien qui vaille. Oh, évidemment, il n'était pas non plus tout blanc. Il suffisait de voir dans son ancienne vie et celle-ci. Et malgré tout, comme Eren l'avait souligné, il possédait encore cette responsabilité, cette obligation à sauver le gamin. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il lui avait laissé filer son numéro de portable, ou qu'il se retrouvait un samedi soir à venir le chercher sous une trombe de pluie et le ramener chez lui alors qu'il voulait juste rattraper ses précieuses heures de sommeil. Et en plus, il risquerait même d'avoir des soucis si on découvre que le merdeux a dormi chez lui, à savoir un inconnu. Et merde quoi, aux yeux d'autres personnes, cette situation était louche. Un inconnu récupérant un lycéen mineur un samedi soir ? Pouah ! Facile de deviner ce que penserait la plupart des personnes.

_ Dans quoi me suis-je fourré ? Murmura-t-il à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Hein ?

_ Rien. Je parle tout seul, comme les vieux.

_Je suis vieux même, _se cassa Levi intérieurement.

La voiture continuait son ascension, rencontrant d'autres véhicules tardifs, certains dépassaient largement les vitesses, grillant les feux rouges.

_Ah ces jeunes…_

Levi soupira alors qu'ils étaient à un feu rouge. Il regarda du coin de l'œil le lycéen, ses cheveux gouttaient encore.

Putain sa bagnole... les sièges. Et merde encore.

_ Et comme la dernière fois, rajouta-t-il, tu vas te sécher avant de rentrer chez moi. Tu dégueulasses déjà bien assez bien ma voiture. Je dois avoir aussi de quoi te prêter pour que tu puisses dormir.

_ Hum.

C'était pesant. Levi aimait bien le silence mais avec lui, il avait dû mal. En fin, pour être exact, il n'appréciait pas cette ambiance. Entre lui qui était mouron à cause de ce réveil brusque et le gamin qui tirait une tronche de trois kilomètres…

Voyant qu'ils n'échangeaient plus de paroles, Levi hésita à mettre la radio. En avait-il envie du moins ? Non, même ça, ça ne l'enchantait guère et il avait même peur que selon les types de musique qui tomberaient, il risquerait de s'énerver.

Autant continuer à fixer la route jusqu'à chez lui...

Encore une fois, il soupira. Même en rentrant dans son appartement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment échangé de paroles à part des ordres pour que le gosse enlève ses vêtements à moitié trempé ou lui dire où s'asseoir sans froisser ou mettre ses pattes sales sur le canapé. Maniaque comme il l'était, Levi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'installer un drap house vieux mais propre sur sur l'assise et avait troqué les coussins contre un des oreillers de son lit. Et hélas pour Eren, il se retrouvait avec une fine couverture d'été et de multiples plaids.

Pendant ce temps, Levi lui avait ordonné de se faire un brin de toilettes dans la salle de bain en lui donnant un gant et des changes. D'ailleurs, Levi avait capté que le gosse ne lui avait pas ramené ses affaires de la dernière fois... Après cette toilette, il lui avait aidé à désinfecter les égratignures autour de son œil et de passer une pommade pour atténuer le coquard qui se dessinait de plus en plus. Il avait également remarqué quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'avait pas fait attention la première fois qu'il avait enlevé son pantalon trempé, plus par pudeur qu'autre chose. Les marques… bordel, ce gosse possédait les mêmes stigmates identiques que lui possédaient autour des cuisses. Il avait immédiatement chassé l'idée, il ne voulait pas parler de ça ce soir, il était fatigué et le gamin aussi.

Néanmoins, après une préparation minutieuse d'un pseudo-lit, après avoir fermé les volets coulissants, Levi se retrouva face à un Eren dans une vieille chemise et d'un pantalon de pyjama de Levi aux apparences de pantacourt sur lui. Foutu gamin trop grand.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, Eren avait toujours l'air penaud.

_ Bien, commença Levi en le détaillant.

Le gamin restait debout entre la table basse et lui, ne se dirigeant même pas vers son lit de fortune. Levi savait que le merdeux avait l'infime espoir de dormir avec lui. Même si c'était parce qu'il voulait de la compagnie et/ou du réconfort, c'était non. Levi avait besoin de son espace vital, déjà bien empiété.

_ Passe une bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit, répondit Eren en hochant la tête.

Le bibliothécaire attendit encore quelques secondes avant de partir du salon et d'éteindre les lumières, surveillant que le lycéen se faufilait bien entre les plaids.

Une fois fait, il s'en alla prestement dans sa chambre et lâcha un long soupir de soulagement.

Dormir. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Peu importe si le lycéen dormait sur son canapé, peu importe tout, il avait besoin de dormir.

Ainsi, il s'installa et rejoignit le cocon protecteur et chaud de ses draps. Il éteignit sa lampe de chevet en regardant l'heure sur son portable.

Minuit et quart ? Oh punaise...


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir !**

**Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous avez lu le nouveau chapitre de SnK mais waaaa ! Que des révélations ! Enfin... place aux réponses^^**

**S-Lay L : C'est vrai que c'est chiant. Après, on trempe assez facilement les choses quand on s'est pris une saucée XD et puis vu comment Levi est maniaque... ça n'aide pas^^ Hé ! Il n'est que grossier... enfin presque^^**

**Akimichi : Et dans ce chapitre, tu as, en partie, une des raisons du blocage de Levi... Et oui XD mais c'est bien aussi :p on est tous accro à quelque chose :D**

**Miss-Senna : Oui, pauvre Eren... Les disputes de famille, c'est jamais bien cool^^ Ah ben ça, oui, c'est chiant. Qui ne serait pas énervé d'ailleurs de se faire tirer de son sommeil ? Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu vois Levi en toge de dieux grecs ? XD Tu m'as foutu la vision et... je sais pas. Non. Je suis dégoûtée de la période antique en même temps... M'enfin, lis donc et tu verras ce qu'il se passera... ou pas.**

**M.A c : Oui, pauvre Eren. En même temps, on le voit dans l'anime valser à cause d'elle XD Et pour les rêves, Levi et Eren font les mêmes. Mais ils n'ont jamais eu de relation amoureuse. Enfin, ce chapitre est supposé en dire un peu plus^^**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Levi était installé dans le lit à moitié décrépi de la maisonnée. Allongé, il fixait le plafond à la charpente apparente. Puis, il entendit le plancher grincé mais ne tourna pas les yeux, ni se releva. Il se contenta juste de pousser un long soupir.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se perdent ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans une telle situation ? Avec lui ? C'était tout bête… lors de la traversée du mur, leur bataillon avait fait face aux titans. Afin d'éviter de gaspiller leurs réserves de gaz et d'épée avant de se ravitailler dans une des réserves de l'enceinte Maria, ils avaient tenté de fuir. Dans la débandade, Levi et Eren s'étaient éloignés du groupe. Et comme pour ne pas aider, ils ne pouvaient utiliser les fumigènes colorés au risque de se faire repérer au loin par le Gouvernement qui n'hésiterait pas à les poursuivre malgré la menace des monstres…

Enfin, ils étaient coincés et après avoir fuit et tué les trois titans qui les poursuivaient, ils n'étaient pas arrivés à retrouver le reste du bataillon. La nuit tombant, ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur une petite maison encore en état et située sur une petite colline.

Evidemment, il fallait qu'il se retrouve avec Eren, ce gosse épris de lui… Putain, il lui avait dit pourtant de dormir dans la chambre d'à côté. Mais non, il fallait qu'il vienne.

Il savait aussi qu'Eren était conscient que sa présence était repérée et pas la bienvenue. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il se racla la gorge, planté sur le seuil de la porte.

_ Est-ce qu'on va arriver à les retrouver ?

Levi ferma les yeux, ignorant la petite flamme dansante d'une vieille bougie.

_ Assurément. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Il eut un silence.

_ Vas donc dormir.

_ J'ai froid.

_ Il y a probablement plusieurs couvertures.

_ Je peux ramener mon matelas ici ?

Il en était sûr. Levi l'imaginait presque avec son oreiller dans les bras, ou la couverture sur lui.

_ Ah putain quoi, se plaignit-il.

Le Caporal se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec le gosse sur le bas de la porte, un vieil oreiller dans les bras. Eren ne portait que son sous-vêtement et son haut à l'apparence d'un sac à patate. Il se contentait de le regarder, pas surpris, ni outragé de l'entendre jurer. De toute façon, ce môme s'était habitué à beaucoup de choses, comme le lavage de chaque dimanche dans leur ancien quartier général. Ça ennuyait Levi. Il avait beau le réprimander, montrer ouvertement qu'il l'énervait, Eren restait là, encore, à le surveiller, demandant une supplication silencieuse. Mais on s'habituait aussi…

La vision que lui offrit son subordonné ne le troubla alors pas plus que ça. Néanmoins, il haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu m'étonnes que tu aies froid. Tu as vu ta tenue ?

_ Vous allez dormir avec votre pantalon ? Répliqua Eren. Ils sont trop serrés pour qu'on puisse dormir bien avec.

Il n'avait pas tort mais Levi ne voulait pas l'enlever car en effet, il faisait froid. Et la perspective de se retrouver seul avec Eren, le désenchantait. Il était difficile de réagir correctement près de lui. Levi craignait qu'il voie certaines choses comme une invitation. Alors il fallait le repousser sans cesse. Toutefois, il captait bien que le jeune homme n'était pas à l'aise de se retrouver seule dans une chambre, chambre qui était dans une maison dévastée par les titans il y a de là huit ans.

_ Ramène ton matelas, lâcha Levi.

A peine eut-il dit cela que le gosse s'éclipsa en laissant tomber son oreiller à même le sol. Quelques secondes après, le Caporal aperçut un vieux matelas manger par l'humidité dépasser par la porte et s'écrasa sur le sol, à côté de son lit.

Eren portait la couverture sur lui et il commença à s'installer, sous les yeux de Levi qui observaient le moindre de ses gestes. Le gamin tenta de défroisser le drap, plaça son oreiller et mit la couverture correctement avant de se mettre dedans.

Ses yeux verts finirent par croisée les siens. Levi souffla la bougie aussitôt, il ne voulait pas être confronté à ce regard.

Malgré tout, il bouillonnait de lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Après tout, la nuit amenait les confessions sur l'oreiller. C'était plus facile de mettre les choses à plat sans se fâcher.

_ Eren ?

_ Oui ?

Levi réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il allait dire, ou plutôt, comment tourner cela… il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avala sa salive et inspira.

_ Je pense que c'est un bon moment pour en parler. Nous sommes seuls, personne pour nous écouter, et rien pour nous emmerder, normalement.

Aucune réponse, le plus jeune devait attendre la suite.

_ Ecoute. J'ai réfléchi à beaucoup de choses et je ne suis pas dupe, hein. Eren, arrête de réagir comme tu fais.

Cette fois-ci, il sentit la respiration du gamin se couper, attentif et probablement blessé.

_ Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu ressens pour moi, même si ça ressemble à quelque chose de débile…

_ Ce n'est pas débile, protesta-t-il. Je vous aime !

Levi soupira.

_ Justement, c'est débile. Et je pense que tu te trompes sur ça.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ecoute. Je ne pense pas que tu m'aimes vraiment. Je sais bien que tu m'admires, parce que je suis le « Caporal Levi », « l'Homme le plus fort de l'Humanité » mais ce n'est pas tout. Avec tous les événements, tu as dû m'assimiler à une certaine figure. Les nombres de fois que je t'ai sauvé ou sorti de la merde, c'était pour notre bataillon, parce que tu es l'espoir de l'humanité et que tu es un membre de mon escouade. Eren, tu ne m'aimes pas au sens romantique du terme. Mais probablement plus comme un frère ou un père de substitution.

_ Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Cria presque le plus jeune.

Au son de sa voix et du froissement de tissu, le gosse avait dû se relever sur ses coudes.

Levi était fatigué.

_ Pense juste à ça.

Silence.

Puis, il capta le bruit du tissu, Eren se recouchait.

Le Caporal ferma ses yeux, essayant de se reposer et d'ignorer son subordonné. Il l'avait blessé, mais au moins, il devait le lui dire. Il espérait juste qu'il y réfléchisse sans désirer le contredire juste parce qu'il est un ado.

Soudain, les yeux gris se rouvrirent, fixant les ombres de la charpente.

Ses doigts étaient tenus.

Putain de gosse… Eren avait glissé sa main sous la couverture, tenant la sienne, la serrant.

_ Peu importe ce que vous pensez, murmura-t-il presque trop bas. Je sais que je vous aime. Je m'en fous de ce que vous pensez, de ce que les autres pensent. Je vous aime, vous. Pas le fait que je vous admire en tant que soldat, ni les nombres de fois que vous êtes venus me sauver, ni votre physique, en plus, vous êtes petits…

_ Merci.

_ … ni votre humeur massacrante. Mais juste vous, tout à la fois. Et que je sais que vous renfermez plus de choses que n'importe qui.

Levi soupira.

_ S'il vous plait, demanda Eren, je peux venir ? Hein ? Levi ?

* * *

_ Levi ?

Il émit un son, peut-être un grognement. Il se demanda un instant où il était. Dans la maisonnée ? Ailleurs ?

Levi remua et tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais il était trop fatigué pour vraiment les entrouvrir suffisamment.

Que faisait le gamin ici ? Il ne lui tenait pas la main il y a un instant ? Il n'était pas à côté de lui ? Le Caporal se trouva désorienté mais ne chercha pas pour autant à comprendre la situation. Etait-il si embué que ça ?

Levi n'aimait pas cela, il détestait ces phases. Le genre de phase de sommeil où on n'arrive pas à discerner le réel du faux, où on n'arrive pas à bouger et à réagir suffisamment. S'en souviendrait-il une fois le matin ? Faisait-il nuit déjà ?

_Putain_.

_ Levi ? Répéta le gamin.

Depuis quand le morveux l'appelait-il par son prénom ? C'était toujours Caporal. Il se sentait plus confiant parce qu'ils étaient juste tous les deux.

_Quoi ? Je ne suis pas plutôt chez moi ?_

Cette notion lui parut étrangère alors que le gamin réitérait sa question. Sa voix semblait plus proche, avait-il avancé ?

Levi tenta encore d'ouvrir ses yeux mais il n'aperçut pas grand-chose, juste de vagues ombres informes. Malgré tout, il soupira et grogna, oui, ça, il en était sûr. Il venait de grogner.

_ Quoi, gamin ?

Mince, sa voix semblait-elle si cassée que ça ? Trahissait-elle à ce point sa fatigue ?

_ J'ai fait un cauchemar.

_ Pff…

Il passa une main sur son front et souleva quelques mèches. Il essayait par tous les moyens de se réveiller et d'analyser ce qu'il se passait.

_ Tout le monde fait des cauchemars.

_ J'ai fait _ce genre_ de cauchemars, appuya Eren.

_Comment ça ? _Se demanda Levi. _Sa mère encore ?_

Evidemment, il savait. Il savait qu'Eren faisait de nombreux cauchemars, surtout avec la mort de sa mère et d'autres morts catastrophiques causées par les titans.

Actuellement, Levi avait complètement oublié la réalité. Il était redevenu le Caporal. Et il captait que son subordonné, le demi-titan ou il ne savait quoi vraiment, était près de sa porte, lui demandant de dormir avec lui, encore. Merde quoi, il n'était pas le grand-frère ou son père. Et puis zut, Eren était bien assez grand maintenant.

_ J'ai froid, rajouta ce dernier.

Levi soupira et se poussa dans son lit.

Ah ? Il avait un lit deux places ?

D'un geste aveugle, il chassa la couverture et tapota l'espace libre avec sa main.

_ Viens, laissa-t-il tomber. Dépêche, je veux dormir.

Il ne fallut à peine quelques secondes avant qu'il sente le matelas pencher et le sommier grincer légèrement. Il capta que la couverture fut rabattue et sentit le souffle du plus jeune. Levi se tourna, lui montrant son dos.

_ Dors.

_ Bonne nuit.

_ Hum.

* * *

La première chose qu'il perçut, ce fut une zone de chaleur dans son dos. Levi ouvrit doucement les yeux, fixant le mur en face de lui, ne parvenant pas pour autant à déterminer sa couleur. Il faisait encore trop sombre, mais pas totalement. Il parvenait à percevoir des tâches de lumières, réussissant à passer le store et le rideau.

Il inspira profondément, empêchant un bâillement de sortir.

Qu'était donc cette chaleur ?

Il chercha dans sa tête, se remémorant les événements de la nuit. Ah oui… le gosse. Que foutait-il dans son lit ? Là encore, il se concentra. Et il se rappela du rêve. Certes, il avait déjà vu cette scène un bon nombre de fois et il avait fini par lâcher la main d'Eren, rompant le contact et clôturant leur discussion. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre.

_Putain alors. Ce n'est pas possible…_

Levi se sentit agacé. C'était mauvais, surtout dès le matin. Lui qui voulait passer une bonne nuit et un dimanche tranquille, il voyait toutes ses espérances disparaître en un clin d'œil…

Mais il avait fait un cauchemar.

Levi s'approcha au bord de son lit et se tourna lentement, se mettant d'abord sur le dos, foudroyant le plafond. Il serra sa mâchoire. Il se sentait aussi gêné, il ne voulait pas voir le gosse, ni même croiser son regard s'il était réveillé. Bordel, c'était chez lui, son lit. Il n'avait qu'à le jeter du lit après tout.

Il se tourna sur lui-même et ses yeux aciers se posèrent sur la forme près de lui. Il avait commencé à s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante, ne percevant pas forcément les couleurs, mais il savait. Alors, il ne fut pas surpris en croyant percevoir l'éclat vif des iris verts, le fixant.

Eren avait la tête sur l'oreiller, soutenue par une de ses mains, l'autre perdue dans les draps.

L'un et l'autre se dévisagèrent et restèrent silencieux un moment. Il ne savait pas ce que pensait Eren, il avait l'air d'être hermétique à son regard froid. Pourtant, il était certain que le gamin pouvait sentir son irritation.

Tant qu'à lui, le bibliothécaire grognon, il tentait de rejeter les images mentales qui lui venaient, celles de ce gamin. Non, son subordonné dormant près de lui à ciel ouvert, semblant calme face à sa présence, voir rassurée. Et le rêve de cette nuit lui revint en mémoire. C'était comme avant et certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Levi fronça les sourcils. Quand cet ado allait-il lui déclarer son attachement ? Juste peu de temps, peu de temps… Seulement quelques jours, deux semaines tout au plus et voilà que le gosse s'agglutinait à lui. Levi savait, non, il en était même sûr qu'Eren se basait sur leurs souvenirs de cette vie passée, cette relation obligée et ambiguë, car oui, il fallait l'avouer, leur relation avait été étrange. Et malheureusement, ça continuait dans cette vie-là. Alors assurément, il sentait qu'Eren allait lui dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, ni savoir. Ses réactions en étaient la preuve. Il réagissait trop normalement, trop calmement. Pour le gosse, ce n'était qu'une continuation.

_Mais pas pour moi._

Il le vit bouger, serrant son oreiller contre lui et s'étirant légèrement les membres.

_ Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

Levi ne répondit pas et soupira en se redressant, calant son dos contre le mur. Il passa une main sur son front, relevant ses cheveux.

_ Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard en coin.

_ Mieux qu'après le cauchemar.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le fameux cauchemar._

_ C'était si effrayant que t'étais obligé de venir squatter mon lit ?

_ Vous m'avez autorisé à venir.

De nouveau un soupir.

Certes, le gosse avait raison. Le fait qu'il soit à moitié endormi ou pas ne changeait pas les choses, il avait autorisé ce merdeux à venir ici.

_ J'avais la tête dans le cul, répliqua-t-il. Sinon, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé venir dans mon propre lit.

_ Probablement.

Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens, semblant chercher quelque chose. Levi ne put se retenir de froncer les sourcils. Bordel, quoi encore ? Eren se laissait bien trop de marge.

Malgré lui, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, sentant ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. Il se souvenait également du rêve, ayant l'impression de capter encore la chaleur du gosse.

Ça paraissait familier, bien trop familier. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça avait pris cette tournure ? Pourquoi ce merdeux continuait à faire irruption dans sa vie ? Ses yeux pleins d'espoir que lui, Levi, ne pouvait accorder ?

_C'est de ta faute, Eren._

Il devait juste continuer à tenter de le repousser de sa vie, comme un adulte raisonnable le ferait. Comme lui le ferait. Dans cette vie-là, il n'avait plus besoin d'être le Caporal, le surveillant du demi-titan qu'il était. Dans cette vie, l'un et l'autre n'étaient pas exposés à d'autant de problème. Rien ne permettait qu'ils se revoient.

Son cœur se serra.

_Merde._

Plus il observait ce regard, plus il se souvenait, malgré lui, de cette vie antérieure, de tout ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer. Il se souvenait de cette complicité étrange, et de ce gamin épris de lui, trouvant n'importe quel prétexte pour venir se blottir contre lui la nuit, pour sentir juste sa main.

Il avala sa salive.

Même s'il avait tenté d'essuyer ses avances, il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de le rejeter. Et il devait l'avouer, il y avait une part d'égoïsme, cette amertume, cet élan de fierté de se sentir aimer, d'être admiré totalement. Enfin, Levi pensait toujours qu'Eren avait un regard erroné ou partiel sur lui. Néanmoins, il était également la seule personne à lui avoir déclaré son amour après deux ans de connaissance. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que leur rencontre s'était bien passée, ni même après. Et pourtant, il lui avait dit, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait pour ce que Levi était. Avec ses imperfections, son côté maniaque, son humeur de merde… Tout. Alors oui, Levi l'avouait, il avait un peu joué avec ça. Il avait entretenu cette flamme tout en le rejetant. Il aimait voir cette étincelle, cette joie, cette tendresse s'éclairaient dans ses grands yeux verts.

Il était un salop… le genre de mec que de nombreuses personnes auraient jeté car il profitait des sentiments sans aller plus loin qu'un bonjour.

Et là, il avait peur de recommencer la même chose. Etait-ce vraiment la continuité de leur ancienne vie ? Ne pourrait-il pas réagir autrement maintenant ? Certes, il laissait le gamin lui envoyait des SMS, venir à sa bibliothèque et là… Non, là, c'était une erreur qu'il vienne dormir dans son lit. Mais si… ?

Levi soupira et rompit le contact visuel. Depuis combien de temps était-il perdu dans ses pensées ? Et à quoi pensait Eren ?

L'ex-Caporal se releva et se craqua légèrement le dos.

_ Petit-déjeuner ? Proposa-t-il.

Il vit Eren lui sourire et se redresser à son tour.

_ Après, rajouta Levi en sortant ses jambes du lit, je te ramène chez toi.

Eren ne protesta pas, silencieux.

_ Hum. Ils doivent s'inquiéter bien assez, fit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Levi enfila son peignoir et lui jeta un regard en biais.

_ Ça change de l'autre fois.

Eren haussa les épaules et se mit debout.

_ Vous me jetteriez dehors de toute façon.

_ En effet.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant à la cuisine. Il plissa les yeux en apercevant les rayons du soleil matinaux de son séjour.

Il soupira.

* * *

Il était bientôt midi quand Levi ramena Eren chez lui. Ils avaient traîné au petit-déjeuner et s'étaient installés sur le canapé, regardant les infos et quelques émissions à la télévision. Ils n'avaient pas trop parlé. Déjà, parce qu'Eren avait des cernes prononcés, du coup, Levi le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir si bien dormi que ça. Tant qu'à lui, eh bien, il n'avait juste pas vraiment envie de parler.

Et enfin, c'était le départ du gosse, il allait pouvoir retrouver sa solitude.

Eren se racla la gorge et Levi lui lança un regard en biais.

_ Hum, commença le lycéen. Merci.

_ Pour ?

_ Pour tout.

Levi soupira.

_ Je ne dirai pas « pas de problème » ou « de rien » car ça m'a fait chier. Ne t'avise pas à refaire ce genre de chose et prends soin de ton œil. Et essaye de ne pas te disputer avec ton père, ok ?

_ Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Le bibliothécaire tourna à un croisement et ralentit en voyant une queue se former à un feu rouge.

_ Levi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ On peut quand même se parler ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Les SMS, la bibliothèque, ça tient toujours ?

_ Idiot.

Il connaissait la réponse alors pourquoi lui demandait-il ? En plus, Levi avait l'intime conviction qu'Eren lui enverrait un message dans tous les cas.

Apercevant la pharmacie au loin, et donc l'immeuble du gamin, il activa le clignotant.

_ T'es arrivé chez toi, merdeux.

Il se gara et Eren détacha sa ceinture, ouvrit la portière et sortit. Il lui lança un dernier regard.

_ Merci, répéta-t-il.

Levi chassa cette réplique d'un geste de la main et dès que le gamin ferma la portière, il redémarra, sans lui accorder un regard. Sauf dans le rétroviseur.

Enfin seul.

_ Putain.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ^^**

**Que dire... j'ai fini un exposé hier et ça m'a pris tout mon temps, sans compter d'autres soucis à côté... Bref, on s'en fout de ma vie^^ Place aux réponses ! Et désolée si c'est court, je suis HS donc mon cerveau fonctionn l'heure... et encore.**

**S-Lay L : C'est à double tranchant, oui... et il y songe, le petit maniaque, il y songe :p**

**boadicee : On a vu qu'Eren tenait quand même déjà pas le mal coup avant :p Là, ce n'est "que" Levi dont il doit "affronter". Mais oui, c'est probablement lui qui doit pas mal en pâtir.**

**Akimichi : Oui, ça continue d'avancer très lentement^^ mais ça avance :p**

**M. Ac : Alors pour le rêve, là, c'était le fruit du hasard^^ mais on ne sait pas si Eren rêvait de la même chose que Levi :p Et après, eh bien, faut voir si un jour, le petit Eren va réussir à rompre le contact...**

**Miss-Senna : Héhé. Oui, c'est justement ça, c'est malsain mais... je n'en dis pas plus :p Je me demande quand même... Qui de Mikasa de Levi en ressortiraient vainqueurs ? Ils sont forts tous les deux mais Levi a quand même de l'ancienneté. De temps en temps, le mielleux et le mièvre, c'est pas si mal XD Mouahahah ! Perso, je préfère voir un Levi badass :D Merci beaucoup :) pourtant, j'ai des passades où j'ai dû mal (comme cette semaine), je tente de garder le rythme, mais ce n'est pas facile du tout^^' Bonne lecture :)**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre^^**

* * *

Quand il était seul et fatigué, surtout les dimanches soirs, Levi avait tendance à manger devant la télé. Bien sur, il se prenait tout : un petit plateau, du sopalin… bref, tout pour ne pas salir son séjour et sa table basse. Il était vingt heures et le journal commençait. Après, il allait visionner le film du dimanche soir, un film inédit, sorti il y a moins d'un an au cinéma. Ça passait le temps.

Néanmoins, bien qu'il suive les nouvelles, ces dernières demeuraient toujours aussi monotones : déficit, manifestations, guerre, terrorisme. Bordel, même s'il n'y avait pas de titans dans cette vie, il y avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

_Les humains devraient s'entendre au lieu de se faire la guerre. Ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont de vivre librement sur cette terre._

Il soupira, les yeux perdus sur les images d'interventions américaines dans le Moyen Orient, encore. Soudain, son portable vibra.

Levi fixa la petite lumière rouge de son Blackberry et l'attrapa après avoir déposé sa fourchette et son couteau dans son assiette. Il ouvrit sa boite de réception et tomba sans surprise sur un message d'Eren.

**Eren : Vous faites quoi ?**

_ A-t-on avis, gamin ?

**Levi : Je mange.**

Il le reposa mais à peine eut-il à piquer dans son morceau de courgette que le portable vibra de nouveau.

**Eren : Ok. Merci encore et je me suis réconcilié avec mon père et ma sœur. Plus de peur que de mal.**

**Levi : Tant mieux.**

**Eren : Le livre que vous m'avez conseillé sur les portraits est intéressant. Ça m'aide à mieux comprendre et aussi à mieux dessiner.**

**Levi : Tant mieux.**

**Eren : J'ai d'ailleurs presque fini un portrait que j'avais commencé il y a cinq jours. Vous avez fait quoi de votre journée ? Après m'avoir laissé ?**

**Levi : Sport. Rangement. Ménage.**

**Eren : Encore ?**

**Levi : C'est moi qui devrais dire encore. Tu vas encore me tenir la grappe jusqu'à que je me couche ?**

Cette fois-ci, le portable ne revibra pas immédiatement. Le bibliothécaire soupira et finit son assiette. Au bout de deux minutes, il constata que le gamin ne revenait pas à la charge. Bon, il avait dû comprendre le message.

Levi but une gorgée d'eau dans son verre et termina son repas par un yaourt au soja.

Son téléphone s'activa de nouveau.

Certes, il se plaignait, mais il prenait quand même son appareil pour regarder le message. En fait, ça le stressait de voir la petite lumière rouge clignoter et d'apercevoir la petite lettre avec le chiffre « 1 » sur son écran. Il devait le regarder, et répondre, mais ça, c'était la conséquence…

**Eren : Je sais que je suis chiant et je devrai vous laisser respirer, surtout après avoir passé la nuit chez vous, mais bon… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous parler.**

**Levi : Sangsue. Vas plutôt te coucher, tu reprends le lycée demain.**

**Eren : Oh c'est bon ! Même en me couchant à 23h, ça ira.**

**Levi : T'étonne pas si tu as une sale tronche et que t'attrape la crève.**

**Eren : C'est exagéré.**

Il déposa son portable sur la table et se leva en tenant son plateau. Il entendit de nouveau vibrer mais il était occupé à ranger et à faire sa vaisselle.

Ce gosse était vraiment collant. Hélas, Levi commençait à prendre l'habitude qu'il lui envoie des SMS, c'était ennuyant mais il s'en accommodait. Pourtant, il devrait juste l'ignorer. Encore une fois, il ne put se sentir coupable d'avoir cette impression de profiter de lui.

_ Je suis un imbécile, murmura-t-il en frottant son assiette.

Le portable vibra de nouveau accompagné de l'ending du journal télévisé. Soit, il allait bientôt regarder son film, et la météo aussi, ça ne serait pas mal.

Levi se sécha les mains une fois que tout était disposé sur l'égouttoir. Il se tourna et attrapa le portable. Il y avait un MMS et un SMS. Il ouvrit le premier, tombant sur un dessin de format raisin, placé sur une pochette d'arts plastiques. Levi se reconnut lui, en tenue militaire et soupira à cette constatation. Néanmoins, il ne put ignorer la qualité du dessin au crayon de bois. Il n'avait pas l'air fini mais c'était déjà très beau. Il n'y avait pas un souci au niveau de ses joues ? N'étaient-elles pas trop rondes ?

Il ouvrit le second message.

**Eren : Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé. Je dois refaire certaines parties et mieux accentuer des ombres.**

**Levi : Pas mal.**

Il soupira encore. Deux ados… c'était blasant.

**Eren : Merci :)**

**Eren : Oops, ne prenez pas en compte le smiley.**

Levi leva les yeux au ciel.

**Levi : Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne connais pas les smileys, morveux ? -_-'**

Il s'installa dans son canapé, prenant le plaid posé sur le dossier et le mit sur ses jambes. La météo s'affichait avec la présentatrice qui réalisait des mouvements exagérés pour montrer le déplacement des précipitations.

Il allait encore pleuvoir demain, mais ça avait l'air d'être une petite bruine.

**Eren : Vous allez regarder un film ce soir ?**

**Levi : Ouais. La Désolation de Smaug.**

**Eren : Nous aussi ! Il est trop bien !**

**Levi : Ouais, ça va.**

**Eren : Vous l'avez vu au ciné ?**

**Levi : Non. En streaming. Je ne vois pas avec qui aller.**

**Eren : Hanji ?**

**Levi : Elle l'avait déjà vu avec Moblit et leurs enfants.**

**Eren : Ah. Ok. Du coup, le dernier qui sort dans un mois, vous n'allez pas voir le voir au ciné ?**

**Levi : Non. Probablement en streaming.**

**Eren : On peut y aller ensemble.**

Le bibliothécaire soupira.

A la télé, la présentatrice montrait les estimations pour la semaine. Beaucoup de pluie, évidemment… et seulement le jeudi avec quelques éclaircies, apparemment.

**Levi : Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Je te vois plutôt y aller avec tes amis en train de faire l'imbécile. Et t'empiffrer de pop-corn.**

Il leva les yeux sur la publicité, projetant une lumière bien vive. Le portable toujours dans les mains, il s'engouffra un peu plus dans son canapé.

Puis, son appareil vibra de nouveau.

**Eren : Ouais mais on pourrait y aller ensemble pour le dernier. En plus, c'est largement mieux de les voir au cinéma.**

Il hésita à lui répondre. Et quoi d'ailleurs ? Aller au cinéma avec Eren ? Peu importe, cela sonnait bizarre…

**Levi : Non. J'attendrai ou peut-être que j'irai le voir avec Hanji et son mari.**

Est-ce qu'il allait lui parler pendant le film en plus ? Car il allait bientôt commencer…

**Eren : Si ses enfants suivent le Hobbit, ils vont voir le dernier au ciné. En plus, ça vous évitera de tenir la chandelle.**

Malgré lui, il eut un infime sourire. Certes, il n'avait pas tord. Mais tout de même…

La publicité se termina et la chaîne télé annonçait les films de la soirée.

Levi voulait couper court à la discussion.

**Levi : Ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrai au pire.**

**Eren : Mais je vous propose qu'on y aille ensemble.**

Il soupira de nouveau.

**Levi : On verra. Passe une bonne soirée, le film commence.**

**Eren : Bonne soirée aussi.**

En restant vague, il savait que le gamin allait le laisser tranquille durant son film et qu'il n'allait pas le remettre sur le tapis de si tôt, enfin, il espérait. De plus, peut-être qu'il l'oubliera et ira voir le film avec ses amis.

Franchement, n'est-ce pas mieux de voir un film avec ses amis, en train de rigoler et bouffer que plutôt le voir avec lui ? Blasé et énervé continuellement ?

Levi ramena ses jambes sur le canapé, s'étant essuyé les plantes des pieds au préalable.

Aller, concentration sur le film, ça lui ferait oublier tout ça.

* * *

Dès que le film se finit, il sentit son portable vibrer de nouveau.

**Eren : Bonne nuit. A demain.**

Décidément, il ne s'en lassait jamais. Levi ne lui répondit pas et laissa son portable sur sa table de chevet. Il resta quelques instants les jambes dans le vide, assis sur son matelas.

C'était difficile…

Levi s'essuya les pieds et s'installa sous la couverture. Il tâta la table jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur de sa lampe.

Demain, la reprise… y compris pour Eren.

Il appréhendait un peu. Est-ce que le lycéen allait venir aussi souvent que pendant ces vacances ? Déjà, il savait qu'il allait venir demain pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait ramener le livre qu'il avait emprunté. Mais après ? Il voyait déjà Hanji lui faire la remarque. Certes, il s'en foutait, surtout venant d'elle, mais tout de même…

Levi se mit sur le côté en soupirant. Il passa sa main sous son gros oreiller et se détendit.

Après tout, avec la reprise, le gamin allait probablement crouler sous les devoirs et les leçons. Pourquoi se prenait-il la tête ? Avec de la chance et un peu de patience, leur « relation » ne se tiendra qu'à quelques messages. Et qui sait ? Eren pourrait s'en lasser, laissant le bibliothécaire revenir à sa vie routinière, sans souci, sans débordement.

Sans se rendre compte, ses yeux observaient la place vide à côté de lui. Ce matin encore, il avait pu voir le dos du morveux qui propageait une agréable chaleur. Même si Levi aimait son lit et sa chaleur, il le trouvait limite froid, l'obligeant à ramener ses genoux contre son ventre.

Non, vraiment. Il était mieux seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de CE morveux, pour venir empiéter sur son territoire.

N'était-il pas ?

Il fut de nouveau tiré de sa rêverie en entendant son portable vibrer. Il haussa un sourcil. Encore lui ? Il ne dormait pas encore ? Il tendit le bras, se releva sur son autre coude et soupira. Il pianota sur son appareil jusqu'à ouvrir le nouveau message.

**Eren : Je passerai demain matin à la bibliothèque. J'ai une pause entre 10h et 11h.**

**Levi : Ok.**

Cela lui faisait une belle jambe d'avoir cette info, mais pourquoi ?

**Eren : Je déposerai le livre. Vous y serez ?**

Ah. Certes, mais il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire ses horaires. Et puis, si lui n'était pas là, Eren pouvait très bien le donner à Hanji ou le laisser dans la caisse des livres empruntés.

**Levi : Evidemment.**

**Eren : Cool.**

Levi laissa son téléphone, ne voyant pas l'utilité de lui répondre. Mais bien entendu, ça revibra.

**Eren : Bonne nuit et à demain.**

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Honnêtement, c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Le gamin prenait encore trop ses aises. Il avait l'intention de l'emmerder encore combien de temps comme ça ?

**Levi : C'est ça et vas dormir. Il est bientôt minuit, gamin.**

**Eren : Oui, j'y vais. A demain.**

_ Si tu pouvais arrêter de réagir comme une jeune fille en fleur, ça ne serait pas mal, maugréa-t-il tout seul.

Il reposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et laissa tomber son corps, roulant sur les draps et revenant au centre du lit, là où il avait commencé à le chauffer.

Sale merdeux…

* * *

Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux gris, fixant la danse hypnotisante qu'elles réalisaient. Cela faisait combien de nuits qu'ils dormaient à la belle étoile ? Treize ? Seize ? Il ne savait plus, il était trop fatigué. Ils avaient dû fuir, fuir le Mur Sina où seulement quelques jours plus tôt, Erwin avait été pendu. Hanji, d'autres chefs d'escouade et lui avaient dû s'en aller. Bien entendu, Levi avait pris les nouvelles recrues sous son aile, de toute façon, les autres suivaient Eren et comme le morveux était sous sa protection…

Il soupira, voulant ignorer la paire d'yeux qui lui lançaient des regards discrets. Au bout d'un moment, il abandonna et se pencha, lui faisant signe de venir.

Sans aucune hésitation, sûrement trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire, le gamin se leva, prenant soin de garder sa couverture sur lui. Il contourna ses camarades endormis, concentrés autour du foyer bienfaiteur. Lorsqu'il se posa près du Caporal, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, observant à son tour les flammes.

_ Tu devrais dormir.

_ Pas sommeil, ronchonna Eren.

Levi haussa les épaules, sans le fixer.

_ Il faudra bien car nous avons encore de la route à faire.

Il sentit le plus jeune tourner la tête vers lui, puis après quelques secondes, retourna à la contemplation du feu.

_ J'ai essayé mais j'ai commencé à faire un cauchemar.

Le Caporal laissa échapper un long soupir, exaspéré. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de servir de figure paternelle ou il ne savait quoi pour ce gosse. Malgré tout, ça finissait généralement dans ce sens. Combien de fois lui avait-il parlé à l'entrée de son cachot avant que le morveux ne s'endorme ? Combien de fois lui avait-il dit des choses rassurantes ? Enfin, de son point de vue du moins… il était dur, mais il était sincère et bref, sans tact, certes. Toutefois, le gosse semblait le prendre bien, jusqu'à lui donner même quelques sourires idiots.

Et là, la situation du Bataillon ne cessait de décroître. Eren ne s'était pas retransformé depuis plusieurs mois, mais il était plus stressé, plus irritable que d'habitude.

Ils l'étaient tous.

_ Vas donc prendre ta couche et installe-toi à côté de moi, finit par dire Levi.

Eren attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever et de récupérer leur espèce de tapis de sol. Il revint vers le Caporal et s'installa. Pris d'audace, il alla même la coller contre celle de son supérieur. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne protesta pas, blasé, fatigué… probablement les deux.

Levi entendit quelques minutes après la respiration du plus jeune s'apaiser. Il se leva à son tour et réveilla Jean, pour son tour de garde.

Silencieux, le Caporal s'installa sur sa couche et s'allongea sur le flanc. Il savait qu'il allait croiser un regard vert. Pas manqué. Eren le fixait en silence.

Levi fronça les sourcils en sentant une source de chaleur près de ses doigts. Encore une fois, il ne put retenir un soupir et malgré tout, il avança aussi ses doigts, se posant sur la main d'Eren. Et encore une fois, elles changèrent de position, entremêlant leurs doigts sous leurs couvertures.

Bordel, qu'il était chiant.

Il fixa Eren d'un air désapprobateur mais le plus jeune ne fut pas effrayé. Bien au contraire, il lui offrit même un sourire avant de fermer ses yeux.

Levi l'imita.

* * *

En se réveillant, sa main étreignit le vide. De nouveau, il fronça les sourcils. Puis, il serra les dents et griffa le drap avec ses mains aux ongles parfaitement coupés. Merde, merde. Non !

Levi changea de côté et ferma les yeux, il devait dormir et vite.

C'était faux, complètement faux. Il ne sentait pas comme un vide près de lui.

Il bougea de nouveau, se retrouvant sur le dos. Il ouvrit ses yeux, n'apercevant que l'obscurité. Il tenta de respirer lentement, mais il ne pouvait ignorer les battements de son cœur, trop bruyants, trop forts. Flûte, ça lui faisait limite mal. Depuis quand était-il comme ça ? Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas senti aussi faible ? Mais ça allait trop loin là… Tout ça parce qu'il avait rencontré Eren, tout ça parce qu'ils partageaient les mêmes choses.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé, hein ? Ce n'était que la continuation d'avant ?

_Le destin ?_

Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit le gamin. Bordel, Levi ne pouvait envisager un quelconque destin avec qui que ce soit et encore moins lui. De plus, il savait qu'Eren faisait allusion à autre chose… Levi n'était pas con, par contre, il se voilait la face et ça, il le savait aussi. Comme il en avait parlé avec Eren, l'un et l'autre connaissaient des personnes de leur ancienne vie qui, pour la plupart, avait une vie stable, généralement casé et avec des gosses, comme Hanji, ou Isabel et Farlan. Alors oui, évidemment qu'il avait songé à sa relation avec Eren. Mais peu importe ce qu'il pensait et comment il retournait cette situation, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et puis, pour d'autres personnes de cette ancienne vie, certaines avaient mal fini. Alors il se pouvait que cela soit de même avec Eren. Sans compter qu'il pouvait avoir des retombées externes, comme son père ou sa sœur, ou même ses profs. Ou dans son entourage même. Ça serait juste des problèmes en plus, voilà tout.

Et merde quoi, pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Il était en train d'envisager un pseudo-changement dans leur relation. Non hors de question. Levi était un adulte responsable avec un boulot et un train de vie quotidien calme et rassurant. Il voulait profiter de cette vie où il se sentait bien. Il ne voulait pas s'ennuyer avec un gosse… enfin… avec Eren quoi…

Levi soupira et enfouit son visage dans un des oreillers, changeant de nouveau de position. Il devait dormir. Mais merde quoi, son cœur battait trop fort, il l'entendait dans ses oreilles, il en avait assez.

_ Putain Eren, marmonna-t-il. Sors de ma tête. Tu me fais chier, chier et rechier.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir !**

**Arf, dire qu'au début, je ne voulais même pas faire 30 chapitres... en préécrit, j'en suis au 25ème et je n'en suis qu'à la moitié j'ai l'impression -_- sans compter que je voulais faire correspondre la parution des chapitres avec notre temps à nous. Brefouille, fail total^^**

**Aussi, même si j'essaye de publier assez régulièrement, cela risque d'être compromis pendant un petit moment, peut-être. En plus d'une tonne de responsabilités et de boulot de la fac, mes soucis de santé se sont aggravés et j'ai dû mal à faire beaucoup de choses... comme juste écrire sur un simple putain de clavier d'ordi. Alors si vous voyez que ça tarde, ne soyez pas surprises. Je serai probablement en grosse crise ou, dans le pire des cas, hospitalisée XD J'arrête de raconter ma vie^^**

**boadicee : Avoir certaines choses à l'usure, ça marche, parfois :D Merci^^**

**S-Lay L : Et bien, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais Erwin, je ne l'aime pas. Il me parait faux... Et déterminé comme il est, ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer^^ En même temps, comme tu le dis si bien, Levi semble flancher^^**

**Akimichi : X'DDD effectivement ! Mais je partage ton avis, Levi, quoi :p**

**M. Ac : Effectivement, c'est un chapitre reposant, ça fait du bien de temps en temps :p Héhé, peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non^^**

**Frosh Senna : Pourquoi est-ce que le mot sopalin ne serait plus d'actualité ? Il est bien plus distingué qu'essuie-tout^^ Et oui, tu pointes le doigt sur quelque chose d'important : la fierté. Et quand elle est mal placée, ça peut blesser soit même et autrui. Tant qu'à Eren, il fait bien son âge et ouais, obsédé et déterminé^^ on est presque tous passé par là^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas apprécier celui-ci :)**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Levi soupira, voyant l'heure tourner sur son ordinateur. Il était un peu plus de dix heures et il savait qu'Eren allait venir. Et il n'en avait pas du tout la moindre envie de le voir. D'autant plus qu'il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Au final, il avait pensé en partie au gamin et de savoir comment il allait réagir, ou s'il allait tenter certaines choses pour se rapprocher de lui. Levi ne pouvait pas dire qu'Eren tentait de le séduire ou un truc de ce genre. Non, juste se rapprocher. Peu importe la façon d'ailleurs… des crêpes par exemple, ou un putain de livre. Et à chaque fois, Levi se voyait affaibli pour aussitôt le renvoyer balader. C'était difficile de ne pas s'imaginer que le gamin avait des arrières pensées. Tout ce foutoir lui avait valu de gros cernes autour des yeux, avec des poches en prime. Avec son teint déjà pâle, on pouvait bien croire qu'il était malade… Même Hanji lui avait fait la remarque tout à l'heure. Elle lui avait lancé un regard mi-inquiet, mi-amusé. Et ça, ça énervait beaucoup l'ex-Caporal. Bordel, elle se doutait vraiment de certaines choses, non ?

Puis, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ses yeux gris se levèrent vers la porte. Il était dix heures dix et Eren se tenait sur le palier. Il avait fait vite du lycée à ici, non ? Sur le coup, le gamin resta figé, le fixant. Puis, ses yeux balayèrent la bibliothèque, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls, ou que personne ne semblait les entendre.

Rassuré, il se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

_ Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes bien pâle…

Levi se sentit énervé, d'autant plus en entendant l'inquiétude transparaître dans la voix du gosse.

_ J'ai juste mal dormi, répondit-il en faisant mine d'aligner des papiers.

Au final, il les aligna vraiment, s'assurant que tout était droit et qu'aucune feuille ne dépassait de la pile.

_ Prenez un verre de lait avant d'aller dormir, conseilla le merdeux.

Il se prenait pour qui ? Levi leva les yeux vers lui et Eren arriva vers lui avec un grand sourire.

_ Tenez, commença-t-il en lui tendant le livre qu'il avait emprunté.

On était le sept novembre et il avait rendu l'ouvrage dans les temps. Levi le prit et le passa au scanner. Chose promise, chose due comme on dit, non ? Ce morveux tenait parole.

Pendant ce temps, le gamin était encore devant lui et regarda autour de lui, pour être sûr que personne ne les voyait. Hanji était dans la réserve et le peu de personnes qu'il avait pu apercevoir, étaient perdues dans les rangées de livre.

_ Levi ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il allait encore lui pondre.

_ Quoi ? Répondit-il froidement.

Il perçut le malaise chez le plus jeune mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

_ Je peux vous demander un service ?

Oulà… ça ne présageait rien de bon ça. Il arqua un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur ton buste, le défiant du regard. Décidément, ce morveux se croyait tout permis…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir ?

Il le vit se mordre légèrement l'intérieur de la joue, baissant les yeux avant de replonger dans les siens aciers.

_ Est-ce que je peux dormir chez vous demain soir ?

_ Non.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il se croie chez lui parce qu'il avait dormi dans son appartement une fois à cause de sa fugue !

Malgré sa réponse, il croisa un regard déterminé. Evidemment, il savait que le gamin avait envisagé sa réponse négative. Qu'est-ce qu'il tramait encore ?

_ Je finis à dix-huit heures trente pour reprendre le lendemain à huit heures et avec le trajet et tout, c'est difficile de suivre les cours, d'autant plus quand les trams sont coupés et qu'il y a plein de monde à cette heure-ci.

C'était donc ça…

_ Non.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est non. Pourquoi devrai-je t'accueillir ? Tu me fais plus chier qu'autre chose.

_ Mais vous habitez plus près de mon lycée que moi. Et en plus, vous pourrez me déposer en allant au boulot.

_ Je te signale que j'ouvre la bibliothèque à neuf heures, donc je ne peux pas te déposer pour huit heures.

_ Je sais qu'il a le 76 qui passe près de chez vous. Qui ne met qu'un quart d'heure pour arriver au lycée.

Ça l'énervait. Il sentit que ses sourcils furent secoués d'un tic nerveux.

_ Je m'en contrefiche.

_ Je peux ramener des crêpes.

_ Tu peux te les garder.

_ Je peux faire à manger.

_ Pff. Laisse-moi rire, tu m'as dit que tu ne sais pas cuisiner et selon mes souvenirs, tu étais bien gauche pour préparer le dîner.

_ Je peux vous masser ? Argumenta-t-il hésitant.

Levi le fixa. C'était une blague, non ? Sérieusement ? Il allait lui en sortir combien comme ça ?

_ Vous m'avez dit hier soir que je devais dormir plutôt pour avoir une meilleure tête et une meilleure santé, ça va de paire avec ma concentration au lycée. En plus, je passe le bac cette année.

_ Tu me fais du chantage en retournant mes propres mots ? Tu as du culot, morveux.

Eren lui offrit un sourire gêné et ils se défièrent du regard une longue bonne minute. Levi refusait catégoriquement de changer de position.

Du coin de l'œil, Levi aperçut des ombres se mouvoir et la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, laissant passer les deux personnes. Au loin, il entendit l'une d'elles murmuraient :

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Tu crois qu'ils se…

Néanmoins, et heureusement probablement, il n'entendit pas la suite, coupé par la porte qui se refermait.

Ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque.

Levi soupira.

_ Tu me soûles, Eren, lâcha-t-il, froid.

Ce dernier devint blême.

_ Mais aller ! Pourquoi !

_ Je n'ai pas à me justifier, c'est chez moi, je fais ce que je veux.

_ Mais c'est juste les mardis soirs.

_ Les en plus ? Souligna le bibliothécaire. Tu as l'intention de venir squatter chez moi tous les mardis soirs pour que tu ailles au lycée ? Mais tu peux aller te faire voir, merdeux. Je ne veux certainement pas accepter. Non, c'est non.

_ Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Se plaignit-il. Si j'avais un ami qui habitait plus près du lycée, je lui demanderai aussi mais c'est vous qui habitez plus près.

Levi se leva de sa chaise dactylo et le foudroya de toute sa hauteur. Enfin, façon de parler, car il savait que le gosse le dépassait de dix centimètres. Par ailleurs, ce fut un autre point qui l'énerva.

_ Tu veux que je t'en colle une ? Menaça-t-il d'un ton calme.

Eren devint blême et soupira, lâchant la pression de ses épaules.

_ Bon, pas grave. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé avec ça. Je dois retourner en cours, rajouta-t-il penaud.

Levi se rassit et se concentra sur son ordinateur alors qu'Eren traînait lentement des pieds jusqu'à la porte.

Non mais vraiment ? Ce merdeux se permettait de bouder alors qu'il le forçait presque à squatter chez lui tous les mardis soirs ? Lui donnant des excuses aussi stupides les unes que les autres ? Et il boudait ? Trainant ses Converses pleines de boue… boue ? Oh, le con.

Levi tourna la tête vers lui et se redressa de son siège, baissant la tête vers le sol. Effectivement, il y avait de la terre.

_ Gamin, appela-t-il.

Aussitôt, il vit Eren se tourner vers lui, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

_ Nettoie ta merde.

Son expression se décomposa immédiatement et ses yeux verts fixèrent le sol.

_ Ok. Je vais prendre de quoi nettoyer, dit-il avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Levi haussa un sourcil. Ah ? Il se demanda quoi car le matériel était fermé à clef.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il trouva Eren pieds nus avec d'innombrables morceaux de papier-toilette dans les mains.

Levi claqua sa langue d'incertitude mais oui… Eren commençait vraiment à ramasser les morceaux de terre humides et de nettoyer derrière avec du papier humide pour enlever les résidus.

Le bibliothécaire resta tétanisé devant cette scène.

Vraiment ?

Une fois finie, l'adolescent le regarda rapidement dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête et de revenir sur le seuil de la porte.

_ Passez une bonne journée, lâcha-t-il froid à son tour.

Putain de gosse.

Levi se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, soupirant et mettant en arrière ses cheveux.

Encore une fois, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il ne put retenir un rictus déformé ses lèvres.

_ T'as quoi encore ? Ragea-t-il avant de tomber sur la silhouette d'Hanji.

Cette dernière le fixa, surprise mais ne tarda pas à éclater de rire.

Levi était aussi étonné. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par le morveux. Merde alors, il avait perdu son impassibilité.

_ Eh bien ! Clama sa collègue. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je viens de croiser le petit Eren. Il tirait une de ces tronches. Tu l'as engueulé ?

_ Laisse tomber.

Hélas, il savait que c'était stupide, surtout quand on parlait d'une Hanji curieuse et envahissante. Elle se pointa sur sa propre chaise, les jambes de chaque côté du dossier et les bras posés sur le haut, la tête sur les mains.

_ Dis donc, Levi, continua-t-elle, tu sais que tu as l'air mieux depuis qu'il vient ici ?

Il sentit le danger venir. Non, pas ça…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Oh aller ! Ne me mens pas. Vous vous connaissez déjà en fait, non ?

Levi la fixa, lui lançant un regard assassin. Il ne devait rien laisser montrer, rien ne devait laisser croire qu'il parlait avec ce gosse.

_ Bien sûr que non.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air, continua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te vexer mais vous avez l'air trop proche. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir rencontré lors de cette prestation avant les vacances. La façon dont vous vous regardez, que vous parlez, ça vous trahit.

Ça y était. Levi se sentait clairement en danger. Il l'aurait dû l'ignorer, comme il s'était dit. Merde. Merde.

_ Surtout la fois où on n'a mangé ensemble, souligna-t-elle. Et même après, il n'arrête pas de te regarder et je ne suis pas bête, je sais que vous avez mangé ensemble la semaine dernière. Son sac sentait les crêpes à plein nez.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu…

_ Je m'en fous d'où tu le connais. Je ne sais pas non plus quelle relation vous avez mais tu sembles plus détendu.

Quelle relation ? Elle insinuait quoi là ?

_ Sauf là, poursuivit-elle. Tu devrais voir les rides que tu as entre les sourcils, c'est pire que d'habitude. Et je parie que cela a à voir avec le fait qu'il soit parti avec cet air dégoûté sur le visage. Ces rides-là, tu ne les avais pas ce matin.

Levi soupira et détendit à son tour ses épaules. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était crispé.

_ C'est… compliqué, finit-il par dire. Effectivement, on se connait déjà, même assez bien. Une connaissance de la famille, si on veut. Et on ne s'est pas revu depuis plusieurs années.

Hanji fronça à son tour les sourcils.

_ Waouh. Je ne te suis pas bien là… enfin, si tu le connaissais depuis avant… je te crois.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité mais ce n'était pas aussi un mensonge. Eren était plus ou moins une connaissance de la famille si on considérait que le Bataillon d'Exploration était devenue leur famille. Et c'était également vrai que plusieurs années avaient passé…

Hanji se releva et s'installa correctement sur sa chaise.

_ Evite de ne pas faire durer la dispute, conseilla-t-elle. Tu avais l'air tellement mieux…

_ La ferme, Quatr'yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il perçut très nettement le sourire léger collé à ses lèvres. Des étudiants rentrèrent, notamment pour rendre des livres et elle s'en occupa.

Levi hésita un instant.

Avait-il l'air vraiment moins irritable depuis qu'il côtoyait Eren ? D'un coup, il devait avouer qu'il devait apporter son lot… Levi sentait qu'il avait moins mal au dos ces derniers jours. Néanmoins, cela pouvait très bien être dû aux jours de congés.

Toutefois, il repensa à la demande du gamin et aux dires d'Hanji. Que ce soit dans leur ancienne vie ou celle-ci, cette folle avait un œil averti et disait toujours ce qu'il fallait, touchant les cordes sensibles. N'était-elle pas l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir le cerner ainsi ?

Le bibliothécaire soupira doucement et sortit son portable. Allant dans les SMS, il saisit les messages d'Eren et alla composer un nouveau message.

**Levi : Ok. Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ? Car si tu viens dormir demain, il faut bien s'organiser.**

Il appuya sur « Envoyer » et se demanda aussitôt s'il n'avait pas fait une connerie…

Une minute plus tard, son portable vibra et Levi ouvrit le message.

**Eren : S'organiser ? Je viendrai juste à la bibliothèque.**

Levi soupira, consterné. Cela n'échappa pas à Hanji qui ricana. Néanmoins, il préféra l'ignorer. Hors de question de lui donner raison et qu'elle le mitraille de question. Punaise, elle ressemblait à Eren pour ça, toujours en train de se mêler des affaires des autres et de venir s'immiscer dans la vie d'autrui.

**Levi : Pour te faire dormir. Il faut bien prendre un matelas. Sauf si tu en as un chez toi. Je ne veux pas que tu squattes mon canapé. Ni mon lit.**

Il reposa son appareil et resta devant son dossier Word, tapotant légèrement le clavier. A vrai dire, il attendait que son téléphone vibre de nouveau, mais il n'en fit rien. Il s'attendait à qu'Eren proteste immédiatement. Apparemment, il avait faux. A moins que le gamin lui écrive un pavé ? Ou qu'il cherche à tourner d'une différente façon ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Deux minutes de passé.

Oh et puis merde, il devait bosser.

Il retourna à son occupation, vérifiant le livre de compte posé à côté de lui. Et son téléphone s'activa de nouveau. Il le prit bien trop rapidement à son goût, chose qu'Hanji avait dû souligner au vue du mouvement qu'il perçut du coin de l'œil.

Et puis zut.

**Eren : On verra ça tout à l'heure. J'ai cours jusqu'à 16h30. A tout l'heure.**

Levi soupira de nouveau et laissa son appareil près de son ordinateur.

Il entendit ricaner et lança un rapide regard en coin vers Hanji qui se tournait vers lui, tout sourire.

_ C'est bon ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu t'es réconcilié avec lui ?

_ Ta gueule. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

_ Ta tête en dit long.

_ Ah ouais ?

_ Tes rides sont un peu moins crispées. Ce n'est pas évident quand on ne te connait pas mais ça se voit !

Levi chassa la discussion d'un geste et retourna à ses occupations.

_ Hé. Levi, héla-t-elle de nouveau.

_ Quoi ?

_ Et si on remangeait tous ensemble un de ces quatre ?

_ Tous ensemble ?

_ Ben ouais. Avec Eren. C'était sympathique la dernière fois et franchement, je préfère un peu de jeunesse que les vieux coincés et bougons du musée.

Levi haussa un sourcil et la regarda en coin.

_ Je te signale que je fais partie de ces personnes.

_ Ouais, mais toi, c'est différent. Et puis, tu te trimballes un petit jeune.

_ Arrête de délirer un peu. Et non, je ne veux pas manger avec Eren.

_ Oh aller ! C'est plus sympa !

_ Parle pour toi.

Il soupira encore. Oui, ce gosse était en train de bouleverser sa vie et c'était dérangeant. Où était donc ce moment où tout était sa place ? Où tout était parfaitement programmé sans que rien ne vienne déranger son emploi du temps ? Où étaient donc ces heures de calme ? Certes, Hanji n'était pas la personne la plus calme qu'il puisse connaître. Néanmoins, elle était encore plus surexcitée depuis qu'Eren avait fait son apparition depuis deux semaines.

Bordel, ça faisait juste un peu plus de deux semaines que tout cela avait commencé. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait depuis un mois, voir plus, que le merdeux s'immisçait dans sa vie.

_ C'est moi qui l'invite sinon, rajouta Hanji.

Et voilà, en plus de devenir trop chiante, elle était têtue et prenait les devants sur sa propre vie. Elle changeait, elle aussi.

_ Je lui en parlerai, lâcha-t-il.

_ Ah ! S'écria Hanji. Donc tu avoues que tu le côtoies, hein ?

Il se tourna vers elle, médusé.

_ Je t'ai juste dit qu'on se connaissait d'il y a quelques années. Ça ne veut rien dire.

Elle lui offrit un sourire en coin avant de retourner à son tour à ses occupations.

Oui, ça sonnait comme un mensonge et Levi l'avait aussi senti. C'était faux dans sa bouche et c'était désagréable.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^ Bon désolée d'en avoir inquiétées certaines pour mes soucis de santé^^' ce n'est pas "si grave que ça". Par contre, avec ma fatigue accumulée, je ne certifie pas l'état de mes corrections, ou tout simplement, la logique des propos XD De mon côté, je suis au 27ème chapitre et haut-les-coeurs, ça va enfin bouger^^ patience encore :p**

**Place aux réponses :)**

**S-Lay L : Rooo tu chipotes XD Je suis d'accord, Eren est horrible et c'est même étrange que Levi ne l'ait pas renvoyé chier pour de bon^^ mais bon, si c'était comme ça, la fanfic serait déjà finie XD**

**Youmiku : Merci beaucoup et tu verras :p mais il faudra encore attendre un peu pour le chapitre du mardi soir (qui sera le 22ème au final^^').**

**P'titeLilith : Oui, c'est lent, mais ça avance^^ il faut du temps pour reconstruire certaines bases :) Et ouais, je te comprends, moi aussi, je compte les jours avant le nouveau chapitre !**

**Akimichi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je vais pas trop m'étaler sur ma santé, juste que c'est très douloureux^^' Pour Levi, choupinou ? Est-ce que cette association de mots va ensemble ? XD Mais ouais, faut bien et ça change pour une fois :p J'accepte volontiers le câlin *couine comme un petit rat***

**M. Ac : Merci et comment ça ? J'ai pas compris ?**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Il avait commencé à taper du pied alors qu'une fine bruine commencer à tomber sur la ville. Néanmoins, il resta à l'abri sous l'entablement du musée. Il était seize heures quarante huit. Où étais-donc Eren ?

Levi soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les tirant en arrière. Il avait prévenu Hanji qu'il partait plus tôt, ayant des obligations personnelles. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas dupe mais elle n'insista pas pour autant.

Il savait bien qu'il réagissait de manière inappropriée, irresponsable et complètement stupide. Il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il agissait comme un ado. Sur ce point-là, il ne valait pas mieux qu'Eren et c'était frustrant. Bordel, il envisageait maintenant de quoi l'accueillir chez lui… Enfin, à la base, c'était le morveux qui s'incrustait de force. Levi n'y était pour en rien dedans, il avait à peine son mot à dire. Entre le gamin et Hanji qui lui faisaient toutes ces réflexions…

Ça le stressait d'une certaine manière et depuis ces derniers temps, il se tâtait à refumer. Il avait besoin de faire passer tout ça…

Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées en voyant une forme singulière s'approcher du musée. Eren monta les marches quatre à quatre. Bordel, mais qu'il fasse attention à ne pas glisser. Ces escaliers ne pardonnent pas en plus… Néanmoins, Levi ne put retenir un mince soulagement, voir un mince sourire, mais vraiment mince, étiré ses lèvres en voyant le lycéen essoufflé, ses grands yeux dirigés vers lui. Par ailleurs, ces derniers s'écarquillèrent et Levi fit disparaître aussitôt ce semblant de… quoi en plus ? Bref, il reprit le contrôle de lui-même et sentit ses sourcils se froncer de nouveau. Ses yeux aciers devaient envoyer un regard glacial à en juger la légère pâleur et le recul du plus jeune.

_ Tu es en retard, remarqua Levi en jetant un coup d'œil à son portable. Il est bientôt cinquante cinq.

Eren reprit son souffle, se tenant le bas de ses cuisses avec ses mains, toujours couvertes de ses mitaines noires. Son jean gris le collait à la peau. Etait-ce un slim ? Celui lui allait bien mais ça le grandissait d'avantage…

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Le tram est coupé et j'ai dû venir ici en courant.

_ Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un SMS.

_ Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup, admit-il.

Levi haussa un sourcil et descendit les marches, se retrouvant sous les fines gouttes de pluie.

_ Allons-y. Il risque d'avoir du monde à cette heure-ci.

Il vit Eren le fixer avec un regard interrogateur. Levi ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'une mèche brune s'était collée à son front, sous la sueur et la bruine.

_ Où ça ?

_ A Conforama.

_ Hein ? Mais…

Levi n'écoutait pas et s'engouffra dans une petite rue, s'approchant de sa voiture, Eren sur les talons.

_ Levi !

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, une main sur le toit de sa Mini.

_ Quoi ?

Le lycéen s'approcha de lui et lui fit face.

Bordel, il était obligé de lever les yeux. Il détestait cela…

_ Je ne veux pas que vous dépensiez pour un matelas ou quoique ce soit.

Ah. Et ça commençait. Il se disait bien que c'était trop beau. Sans lui répondre, il ouvrit sa portière et s'engouffra dedans. Eren fit rapidement le tour, trottinant jusqu'à, lui aussi, ouvrir sa portière et s'installer, prenant soin de ne pas salir sa voiture en secouant ses chaussures au dehors.

_ Vous m'avez entendu ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, oui. J'ai assez de sous, t'inquiète.

_ Non, mais ce n'est pas aussi le problème, rajouta Eren. Un matelas, c'est super cher et en plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Levi se tourna vers lui. Il commençait à lui taper sur le système.

_ Tu ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais dormir sur un matelas alors que tu as dormi dans mon lit l'autre jour, c'est ça ? Coupa-t-il.

Eren ne répondit pas.

_ Ecoute, Eren. L'autre jour, c'était exceptionnel. Il est clair que je ne veux pas que tu dormes avec moi. C'est mon lit et c'est chez moi. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu dormes sur mon canapé. Le peu que tu sois resté samedi, tu as commencé à le froisser. De plus, si tu viens dormir tous les mardis soirs, autant se préparer, non ? Sauf si tu veux dormir dans un sac de couchage à même le sol, mais je ne pense pas. Après, sans parler de matelas, il y a des lits d'appoint. Ça devrait aller. Si tu as peur que je dépense trop, ces trucs coûtent moins d'une centaine. Après, c'est sur, ce n'est pas le grand luxe. C'est une espèce de sommier métallique à ressort avec un petit matelas en mousse. Mais c'est mieux que rien.

_ Je trouve ça quand même débile, continua Eren. Vous avez un lit deux places. Je peux très bien dormir sur un côté, voir à l'extrémité du côté.

_ Non.

Il eut un bref silence et Levi vit que le lycéen cherchait à répliquer. Il ouvrit la bouche quand le bibliothécaire le devança :

_ Et ne me remets pas sur le tapis le fait qu'on dormait côte à côte, avant.

Effectivement, c'était ce qu'il allait dire au vu de sa bouche bée et ses yeux surpris.

Sur ces mots, Levi mit sa ceinture et démarra. Eren l'installa aussi et soupira, ce qui n'échappa pas au bibliothécaire.

_ On va regarder ce qui pourrait te plaire. En plus, je sens, hélas, que tu ne vas pas seulement venir juste pour les mardis.

_ Comment ça ? Protesta-t-il.

_ Ai-je tort, peut-être ?

De nouveau un silence.

_ On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, répondit enfin Eren.

_ Bien sur.

Il commença à rouler, ayant activé au préalable le GPS qui lui indiquait la route.

_ Et si vous avez peur que je vous saute dessus, provoqua Eren, on peut très bien mettre une séparation dans le lit.

_ Comme si j'avais peur que tu me sautes dessus, railla Levi. Je te casserai le bras avant que tu aies eu le temps de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi.

Il l'entendit ricaner, amer.

_ Probablement.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient devant plusieurs modèles de lit d'appoint, ceux pliables. En se trouvant devant, certes, Levi se demanda où est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir le ranger lorsqu'Eren ne serait pas là. Il trouverait bien… Il devait bien avoir une place dans un de ses placards, ou le cagibi.

_ Ils ne sont pas mal.

Il vit Eren hausser des épaules.

_ Mouais. Des lits pliants quoi.

_ C'est mieux que rien.

_ Je préférerai dormir avec vous.

_ Dans tes rêves.

_ Dans nos rêves, plutôt, glissa-t-il taquin.

Levi tourna la tête vers lui, plissant les yeux, assassin.

_ Arrête tes bêtises.

Eren sembla capter le message et son visage redevint plus sérieux. Ça ne déplut pas à Levi, bien au contraire, il en avait assez d'esquiver ses tentatives taquines… Néanmoins, il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu de si tôt…

_ Je préfère que vous mettiez votre argent ailleurs que dans un lit dont je vais me servir que peu de fois.

Et voilà… essaierait-il de le convaincre de manière raisonnée ?

_ Si tu viens tous les mardis de l'année scolaire, ça ne sera pas « que peu de fois ».

_ Je vous parie qu'avant la fin de l'année, pas scolaire, mais année tout court, qu'on va dormir ensemble.

Levi leva les yeux en l'air en soupirant. Ce bougre en était même sûr… Jeunesse arrogante…

_ Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe en public ? Et au pire, je peux revenir sur ma parole et te dire de ne pas venir demain soir. Après tout, que faisais-tu depuis septembre ? Tu te couchais tard et tu te levais tôt en affrontant des trams bondés.

Eren fit la moue, vaincu.

_ Et arrête de te croire tout permis. Tu es trop culotté et tu m'énerves. Lycéen ou pas, je vais t'apprendre à me laisser tranquille.

_ J'ai compris.

Levi inspira profondément et se réintéressa au lit. Il n'allait pas mentir en disant qu'il visait le moins cher. Et hélas, il repensa aux paroles d'Eren. Avant la fin de l'année… Ok. Lui aussi, il sentait ce genre de connerie arriver. Mais non. Il fallait imposer son autorité et il ne voulait pas qu'Eren empiète plus son territoire. Surtout son lit…

_ Et où est-ce qu'on mettra le lit ? Demanda Eren.

_ Dans ma chambre. Il y a la place. Si je te laisse dans le salon, tu serais capable de regarder la télé jusqu'à pas d'heure et de piquer dans mon frigo.

_ Vive la confiance.

_ Tais-toi et choisis.

Levi zyeuta son portable. Dix-huit heures trente ? Déjà ?

_ Celui-ci alors, fit Eren en montrant du doigt l'un des modèles. Le moins cher.

Certes, c'était ce que Levi voulait aussi. Et il s'en réjouit intérieurement.

_ Très bien. Je le prends et je te ramène chez toi après. Il est tard.

Il aperçut le lycéen consulter son portable à son tour, le sortant de son blouson en croûte de cuir marron.

_ Ah ouais… Merde, je vais me faire incendier par Mikasa si je ne lui dis pas que je vais être en retard.

Levi remarqua le petit coup d'œil qu'il lui adressa.

_ Vous me ramenez juste après ou on mange ensemble ?

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Répliqua-t-il. Tu viens déjà dormir chez moi demain et donc, profiter de ma cuisine.

Eren leva les mains, en signe de reddition.

_ Ok, ok.

_ Pendant que tu envoies un message, je vais chercher un vendeur pour le lit.

_ Hum.

Levi tenta de se contrôler afin de ne pas soupirer encore une fois. Même si Eren faisait un effort de ne pas paraître vraiment désagréable et de ne pas bouder ouvertement, il voyait clairement qu'il faisait la tête.

Il le dévisagea quelques instants alors que le plus jeune pianotait sur son portable. Il remarqua qu'il avait quand même changé… il n'était pas exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Il semblait moins musclé, normal après tout. Il n'avait pas à s'entraîner tous les jours pour pouvoir supporter l'équipement tridimensionnel et d'être endurant. Levi s'en aperçut au niveau de ses mains, ou plutôt de ses poignets. Ils semblaient plus fins, recouverts d'un fin duvet. Ses joues semblaient aussi un peu plus rebondies, gardant des stigmates de l'enfance. Au final, c'était vraiment perceptible si on le dévisageait attentivement. Levi se souvint des deux fois où il l'avait vu en sous-vêtements. Sa taille était plutôt finie et ses cuisses plus souples. Mangeait-il correctement ?

Il croisa les yeux verts, inquisiteurs d'Eren. Levi lui renvoya un regard froid et tourna les talons, à la recherche d'un vendeur. Ok, il avait été stupide de réagir comme cela. Il serra les dents, conscient qu'il ne l'avait que trop regardé. Merde. Il n'aurait pas dû…

Il pesta intérieurement et sa marche s'accéléra dans les rayons du magasin. Bordel, mais où était cet abruti de vendeur ? Ils avaient décidé de déserter avant la fermeture ? Il en croisa quelques uns, mais ils rangeaient des fournitures ou commençaient à sortir des produits d'entretien. Putain mais il était où celui du rayon lit ?

Levi tourna à chaque recoin du rayon, passant devant les aménagements de chambre et devant des matelas. Au final, il en trouva un… mais en discussion avec un couple. La femme et l'homme essayaient un matelas, testant leur confort.

Le bibliothécaire ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Vraiment ? Ça n'allait pas durer une éternité leur truc ? Il regarda son portable. Cinquante…

_ Vous étiez ici ! S'exclama Eren. Ne partez pas comme ça, j'ai fait tout le tour du magasin.

Levi haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu as fait le tour du magasin ? Alors qu'on cherche un vendeur du rayon lit ?

Il vit le plus jeune prendre une teinte écarlate.

_ Je ne vous ai pas trouvé, alors je suis allé faire le tour.

_ Tu es stupide, non ? Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que les murs pouvaient nous cacher ?

Encore une fois, son visage devint plus rouge et il baissa les yeux.

_ Mouais. Bon… Vous croyez qu'il en a pour longtemps ?

_ Vas savoir… j'espère que la loi de Murphy ne va pas s'abattre sur nous. Je n'ai pas envie de me coucher à vingt-deux heures ou plus…

_ Ouais.

Levi se tourna vers lui, zyeutant en même temps le couple qui s'était déplacé vers un autre matelas, toujours accompagné du vendeur.

_ Tu as dit à ta sœur que tu serais en retard ?

Il croisa ses grands yeux verts et eut du mal à les confronter, notamment parce qu'il repensa à ses jambes fines. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, reportant son attention sur le couple. Hélas, il savait qu'il avait dû laisser trop d'informations car Eren s'était mis aussi à rougir, surpris.

_ Je lui ai dit que je serai en retard et que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle me garde à manger. Je cuisinerai moi-même.

Levi haussa la tête.

_ Très bien. Elle t'a demandé où tu étais ?

_ Ouaip. J'ai répondu que j'étais avec des amis qui avaient des réducs à Confo.

Il fut pris d'une pointe d'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas malin de la part d'Eren d'avoir transmis cette information. C'était dangereux. Et si on les trouvait ensemble ?

_ Elle ne risque pas de venir ici ?

_ Non, aucun moyen, balaya Eren d'un geste de la main. Tant que je la préviens, elle me fait confiance. Généralement.

_ J'espère.

Il serra de nouveau les dents. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le vendeur et le couple de débiles qui continuait d'essayer les matelas.

Loi de Murphy de merde.

Il porta son attention ailleurs, observant l'espace matelas où ils étaient. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait grand-chose de bien intéressant…

_ Levi ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en fixant de nouveau le couple qui s'était remis debout.

_ Vous savez… je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'on a de la chance d'avoir cette vie. Parce que, merde quoi, c'était vraiment horrible avant et… d'un côté, je me demande si je ne fais pas un rêve pour oublier ça. En fait, je me demande qu'elle est la réalité. Celle-là ou nos cauchemars ?

Levi porta son attention sur lui, levant ses yeux vers ceux verts du plus jeune. Il remarqua à quel point il était contrarié. Il voyait les plis sur son front et entre ses sourcils. Il paraissait dans le vague. Un instant, lui-même, il eut peur en se disant que tout ça, même cette attente dans ce Conforma, n'était qu'un rêve. Après tout, cela pourrait prendre sens. Avec les horreurs des titans et tout leur cortège de mort, au final, cela serait plausible qu'ils s'imaginent un autre monde. Mais du coup, ça serait lui, Levi, qui rêvait de tout ça ? Juste pour se rassurer. Mais pourquoi rêver du gamin ? Et…

Non. C'ETAIT la réalité.

Il soupira et leva sa main, ébouriffant les cheveux bruns du lycéen. Ce dernier le regarda, surpris et sans comprendre. Des rougeurs teintèrent ses joues.

_ C'est la réalité, souffla doucement Levi. On a probablement eu cette vie de cauchemar mais là, l'instant présent, c'est vrai. On la ressent et on attend ce putain de vendeur. Et tu sais pourquoi c'est vrai ? Parce qu'on ne serait pas capable de rêver plusieurs fois les mêmes scènes, plusieurs fois notre propre mort. Eren, tant que tu rêves de ta mort, c'est que cette vie est réelle et tu la vis actuellement. D'accord ?

Il avait perdu ses rougeurs et l'écoutait avec attention. Ses yeux verts se coloraient de petits pigments bleus, ils étaient éclatants. Et Levi avait vu au fur et à mesure de son explication que ses billes s'étaient de plus en plus ouvertes. Au final, il lui sourit. Un sourire léger et rassuré, étirant ses lèvres, montrant en exergue ses pommettes.

Néanmoins, Levi capta qu'ils se regardaient trop et détourna son attention pour observer le vendeur.

_ Vous voyez, commença Eren. C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on parle. Vous êtes la seule personne à vous en souvenir et vous êtes capable de me rassurer. Et ce que vous dites fait sens…

Levi le regarda de côté et soupira. Son corps se raidit, voyant que le vendeur en avait fini avec le couple.

_ On va enfin pouvoir avoir ce foutu lit.

Il avança, suivi d'Eren sur ses talons.

* * *

Le lit d'appoint placé sur la banquette arrière, Levi reconduisait Eren chez lui. Bordel, comme il s'en était douté, il ne leur avait fallu que deux minutes même pas pour obtenir ce putain de papier pour récupérer ce lit. Au moins, c'était chose faite, même s'il était dix-neuf heures trente passées…

La route s'était faite dans le silence. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Néanmoins, il se demandait pourquoi le gamin ne l'emmerdait pas ou le ne mitraillait pas de question… Un simple coup d'œil lui avait permis de constater que le lycéen piquait du nez.

_Et dire que tu voulais qu'on mange ensemble ce soir… Bordel, tu devrais juste manger rapidement et te coucher._

Au loin, il aperçut le caducée de la pharmacie, proche de l'immeuble du plus jeune et se prépara à se mettre sur la bonne file, afin de tourner à droite.

_ Ohé. Eren. On arrive.

_ Hum ?

Au vu du bruit de froissement de tissus, le plus jeune se redressa et s'étira rapidement, poussant un long soupir.

_ Tu devrais manger rapidement et te coucher, conseilla Levi. Tu as des cernes.

_ Ouais, probablement.

Levi mit son clignotant et tourna dans la rue. N'ayant personne, il se permit de couper la route afin de se mettre dans le bon sens de sortie. Il enclencha néanmoins les warning, s'arrêtant au feu qui était devenu rouge.

_ Aller gamin. C'est rouge, sors avant que quelqu'un ne vienne.

_ Ok.

Eren enleva se ceinture avec un clic sonore et ouvrit la portière. Il se baissa quand même, regardant Levi. Ce dernier rencontra ses yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir trembler sous son regard.

_ Rentrez bien et à demain.

_ Bonne nuit, merdeux.

Eren claqua la portière et Levi lui envoya un regard noir, claquant la langue. Eren s'excusa avec une moue sur le visage et dès que le feu passa au vert, Levi partit.

Et voilà… il se retrouvait avec un lit d'appoint… heureusement qu'il y avait un ascenseur, il ne se voyait pas se coltiner ça. Certes, c'était léger mais bon…

Levi se permit de relâcher la pression sur ses épaules. Encore une fois, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il se retenait avec le gamin. Merde alors… ça devenait chiant là…

Cette journée avait été encore bien remplie. Dormir…


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir !**

**Eh bien... waoo ! Je ne m'attendais pas à toutes ces reviews^^ c'est que c'est bientôt les vacances et que vous avez plus de temps ? XD En tout cas, merci^^**

**Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire, et donc, je laisse place aux réponses^^**

**S-Lay L : Non, pas du tout^^ Hum... c'est peut-être de ma faute parce que franchement, parfois, Eren, me tâte sur les nerfs et je me demande comment Levi peut le supporter au quotidien (enfin, dans une vraie vie car dans l'univers, je pense que tout est relatif. Enfin, c'est compliqué dans ma tête). J'essaierai de lui faire passer le message, si tu veux XD Je pense qu'on a tous parlé une fois à un personnage fictif XD Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on est toc-toc... je crois. Et c'est quoi cette supplication (il est moche ce mot) à la fin ? XDD Ah... peut-être que ça viendra... ou pas.**

**boadicee : C'est mieux qu'un sac de couchage à même le sol d'un côté... Mais ouais, c'est pas top, on est d'accord^^ Et voici la suite :)**

**Akimichi : Effectivement, non. Je ne vois pas comment il peut être choupinou. Sa tête est trop agacée pour ça XD Eh bien, on n'est pas mardi soir mais mardi quand ! Ca arrive^^ Et merci :) J'essaye de faire aller même si ma santé me fait encore défaut. Mais si j'arrive à traîner mon vieux cadavre, c'est pas mal ! *câlin de rat*^^**

**P'titeLitlith : Ah ben ça. Il l'est aussi dans l'univers d'origine donc bon^^ Et ouais, j'ai trop hâte aussi !**

**Anubseth : Ton pseudo est un mixe des dieux égyptiens ? Bref, et bien, bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux et joyeux de SnK *rire jaune* Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et que la suite te plaira aussi :) Après, oui, j'essaye de poster souvent mais bon... c'est pas comme je voulais^^' Passer à l'action XDDD Ratlalala qui c'est ? Je ne dis rien et tu verras :p**

**Scarleytt : Eh beh. Tu aimes changer XD Faudra que je m'y fasse car c'est complètement différent de ton pseudo d'origine^^ Bref, sinon. Jeunesse arrogante, à qui le dis-tu ! Réincarnation de Levi, quand même pas à ce point^^ Et sinon, ouais, j'étais aussi arrogante à 17 ans. Toutefois, dans ma génération, je trouvais qu'on était beaucoup moins con que maintenant. Mais bon, c'est la société et la mode qui veut ça... et c'est dommage. Loi de Murphy... Pour être honnête, ça m'arrive au moins une fois tous les deux jours, c'est très chiant^^" Et merci beaucoup, oui, ça m'est venu et je me disais que ça serait bien d'éclaircir cela au cas où... Et oui, patience, patience, ça vient. Doucement, mais lentement. Bisous aussi^^**

**M. Ac : Un Levi qui ne râle pas en présence des gens, ce n'est pas un Levi XD Héhé, faut lui transmettre le message^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Au début de la journée, tout s'était bien passé. Levi avait trouvé une bonne place et rapidement. Il ne pleuvait pas et il ne faisait pas froid. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud non plus. En ouvrant la bibliothèque, Hanji était à l'heure, comme lui. Tout était calme. Les habitués et quelques chercheurs étaient revenus de leurs congés, rapportant des livres ou en recherchant. Et puis, il y avait ce message… Son portable avait vibré et Levi savait bien de qui il s'agissait.

Eren lui en avait déjà envoyé ce matin, lui souhaitant le bonjour. Pour le gosse, ça devenait une habitude…

En soit, le SMS n'était pas un problème. Ni le contenu d'ailleurs :

**Eren : Est-ce que je peux manger avec vous ? Ce midi ?**

Bon, déjà, Levi ne voulait pas qu'ils se voient. Il avait son travail et devait entretenir un minimum de relation humaine avec les autres. Et puis, Hanji se poserait des questions. Déjà que c'était le cas. Mais bien sur, en parlant d'elle, elle s'était levée pile poil au moment où il avait ouvert le message et là…

_ J'en étais sûre ! S'excita-t-elle.

Levi soupira et tourna sur sa chaise, la regardant froidement. Hélas, sa collègue semblait trop curieuse et trop enthousiaste par sa découverte qu'elle ignora complètement sa menace sous-entendue.

_ Qu'il vienne manger avec nous, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire. Je veux parler un peu plus avec lui. Et lui demander ce qu'il pen…

_ Hanji. La ferme.

Elle se raidit et se tut. Mais seulement un court instant, après tout, elle était… inconsciente ? Suicidaire ? Probablement les deux… Elle s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose quand Levi le coupa :

_ Un, tu n'as pas à regarder sur le portable des autres. Deux, il ne mangera pas avec nous. Trois, tu ne le questionneras pas. C'est ma vie.

_ Oh aller ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Hein ? J'aimerai bien manger avec lui aussi.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel.

Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait et ça le faisait chier. Elle n'allait pas remettre sur le tapis ? Et pas aujourd'hui ! Pas si vite. Bordel… depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce gosse, tout se passait à une vitesse éclaire…

_ Il n'a pas besoin de venir squatter ici et encore moins durant nos pauses repas. Non, c'est non.

_ T'es même pas sympa avec les membres de ta famille.

_ Il ne fait pas partie de la famille. C'est une connaissance.

_ Oh ? C'était pas un ami de la famille ?

Levi serra les dents. Il voyait très bien où elle essayait d'en venir. Bordel, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'Eren vienne manger avec eux. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il la croise en fait. Il ne connaissait rien à cette histoire.

Comment lui dire ? Et ce midi, même si Hanji et lui mangeaient ensemble, elle serait capable de l'emmerder jusqu'à qu'il craque. Comme si ça suffisait qu'il vienne ce soir, ce gosse avait le toupet de venir lui demander de manger à midi ensemble.

_ Si, c'est un ami de ma famille, donc pas de la famille. C'est une connaissance.

_ On peut bien manger ensemble. Je peux aller le chercher à son lycée.

Levi écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Elle n'allait pas faire ça ? Si ? Putain, il avait vu sa voiture en plus ce matin. Oh merde…

Il sentit le danger venir, encore. Décidément, Eren allait vraiment être un gros problème.

Il poussa un long soupir et croisa les bras sur le torse. Il fallait être vigilant. De toute façon, il aurait dû toucher quelques mots au gosse au sujet de cette histoire, ce mensonge, enfin bref. En même temps, que dire ? Là aussi, il se voyait mal dire à Hanji que le gosse et lui se connaissaient surtout parce qu'ils rêvaient de leur ancienne vie. D'un côté, à deux, ils pourraient convaincre Hanji de cette vie horrible. Mais là aussi, elle serait probablement excitée et déduirait des choses peu agréables de son point de vue. Donc, non. De l'autre, il se voyait mal aussi lui dire que ce lycéen le collait depuis cette fameuse présentation dans sa classe, par la faute d'Hanji, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Et franchement, ça serait juste étrange et déplacé qu'il dîne avec un lycéen et que ce dernier vienne chez lui.

Il repensa à cette nuit où Eren s'était glissé dans son lit. Il serra les dents.

Non aussi.

Putain de merde. Il devait en toucher vraiment deux mots à Eren de leur petit mensonge. Ça les protégeait tous les deux mais pour ça, il ne faudrait pas que tout soit foutu en l'air à cause d'Hanji et la gaucherie du gosse.

Bon… s'il voulait éviter tous ces soucis, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, n'était-il pas ?

_ Ok. Il mange avec nous. Je vais l'appeler.

Hanji lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher de sauter, criant de victoire.

Décidément, elle avait le don de le blaser… Une gosse qui découvre son cadeau de Noël…

Il fronça les sourcils et lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Il imaginait déjà très bien les rares visiteurs se tourner vers l'accueil.

_ Bordel Hanji ! On est dans une bibliothèque ! Ferme-la et travaille. Je reviens, je vais passer un coup de fil.

Elle se réinstalla et lui répondit quelque chose d'un ton enjoué. Il s'en moqua, prenant son manteau et sortant de la bibliothèque, téléphone en main. Il fixa le SMS. Cela faisait trois minutes qu'il avait été envoyé. Néanmoins, pour être sûr qu'Hanji ne le suive pas et ne l'entende pas, surtout, il traversa le musée, en direction du hall et des escaliers extérieurs. Putain, le gamin devait surveiller son téléphone. Levi pouvait presque se l'imaginer en train de tapoter sur sa table ou de regarder son écran toutes les cinq secondes.

Il stoppa son geste en se rendant compte de quelque chose. Et oui, et s'il était en cours ? Après tout, il était dix heures et quart. Et puis c'était quoi cette manière d'écrire en cours de toute façon ?

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte vitrée. Il allait tenter de l'appeler, toutefois. Ainsi, il le chercha dans son répertoire et appuya sur l'icône du téléphone vert. Il porta à son oreille et entendit aussitôt les tonalités. Une. Deux. Puis enfin ça décrochait ! Pour aussitôt se faire raccrocher au nez.

Putain de gamin. Levi fixa le portable, ou plutôt le nom d'Eren avec agressivité. Néanmoins, il sentit son portable vibrer et reçut un SMS.

**Eren : Je suis désolé mais je suis en cours. Mon portable est sur vibreur. Je l'ai mis en silencieux.**

C'était donc ça…

Levi soupira et rappela de nouveau, attendant cette fois-ci d'être sur sa messagerie.

_« Hé ! C'est bien le portable d'Eren. Ben, je peux pas répondre pour le moment donc laisse un message et je te recontacterai plus tard ! Tchao ! » Bip !_

Bordel… Il ne pouvait pas refaire sa messagerie ? Vraiment… si un employeur essayait de le contacter, ça ferait défaut. Le tutoiement… sans parler de cette manière trop joviale, voir trop familière de parler…

Il devait lui causer deux mots aussi dessus. Ça pourrait porter préjudice à son futur…

_ Gamin. C'est pour te dire que tu peux venir manger avec nous ce midi. Par contre, si Hanji te demande où est-ce qu'on s'est connu, réellement, t'es un ami de la famille, ok ? Genre ma famille connaissait ton père, vu qu'il est doc et que je t'ai rencontré quand t'étais petit. Ok ? Et essaye de réfléchir avant de parler, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'on s'imagine des choses. Et au fait, on n'envoie pas de message en cours. Alors suis.

Il raccrocha et soupira.

Ouais… tout ça l'usait.

Il leva la tête et fixa le ciel gris. Il y avait un léger vent, frais, qui souleva quelques mèches noires.

* * *

Il était onze heures lorsque son portable vibra. Faisant attention à ce qu'Hanji ne le voie pas, cette fois-ci, il ouvrit et lut le message.

**Eren : Ok, je comprends. Du coup, j'y ai pensé aussi et faut qu'on est la même version. Alors… disons qu'on s'est rencontré quand j'avais 5 ans à une fête de promotion de mon père ? Et que vous étiez présents avec vos parents ? Ou que vous avez étudié à la fac de médecine.**

Levi soupira. Mouais… il faudrait peut-être revoir son scénario.

**Levi : J'ai fait une fac d'art, alors ça ne marche pas. Par contre, ouais, garde la fête de promotion de ton père. Et mes parents sont invités. Ma mère était souvent malade alors au pire…**

Honnêtement, il était vraiment en train d'imaginer une excuse toute faite ? Une connerie grosse comme ça ?

**Eren : Ok ! Ca devrait le faire, je pense. Et que je me suis agrippé à toi toute la soirée et qu'on se voyait de temps en temps dans la salle d'attente quand vous ou votre mère étaient malades. Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est connu !**

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Non… ça n'allait certainement pas prendre. Il savait qu'Hanji savait qu'il détestait les gosses et qu'il n'allait certainement pas se lier d'amitié avec un morveux de cinq ans dans un cabinet de médecin dégueulasse avec pleins de gens malades et crasseux.

Il soupira.

D'un côté, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient trente-six solutions… ça ferait l'affaire…

**Levi : Vas pour ça.**

**Eren : **

_ Hé, Levi, interpella Hanji. C'est agréable de te voir comme ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Quatr'Yeux ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit avant de pousser la petite porte battante.

_ Je vais faire du café, dit-elle en disparaissant de la bibliothèque.

Levi retourna à la contemplation de son ordinateur. Néanmoins, il repensait aux remarques de sa collègue. Semblait-il si différent de ça ? Par curiosité, il mit son portable devant lui, sen servant comme d'un miroir. Etant donné que son écran s'était mis en veille, il pouvait voir son reflet.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas perdu quelques rides entre les sourcils ?

* * *

Midi.

Levi avait laissé le soin à Hanji de fermer la bibliothèque pour la pause déjeuner. Il lui avait dit de l'attendre devant le musée, le temps qu'il aille chercher Eren. Et ainsi, il avait garé sa voiture sur une des places du parking du lycée. Vu l'heure, le morveux ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de l'établissement. Il soupira et se refusa de sortir de sa voiture alors qu'une multitude de lycéens sortaient par le petit portail entouré de haies. C'était bien le seul endroit pour sortir, n'était-il pas ? En tout cas, lui, il ne connaissait que ça. Soucieux, il prit son portable et appela le merdeux, les yeux toujours rivés sur le portail. Hasard ou pas, il le vit en sortir au même moment alors que la troisième tonalité s'interrompit.

_ Allo ?

Au loin, Levi vit que le gamin semblait nerveux, tentant de cacher à ses amis à qui il parlait. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il en déduit au vue de sa façon de s'éloigner d'eux, dont un petit blond, un crâne rasé et une fille qui fouillait dans son porte-monnaie.

_ Eren. Je suis venu te chercher. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à retrouver la voiture.

Malgré la distance, il perçut très clairement ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et releva aussitôt la tête, cherchant son véhicule.

_ Ah. Ok, ben j'arrive alors.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, ses yeux verts le cherchèrent et quand, enfin, il tomba sur la Mini, Levi croisa son regard. Il serra les dents, non, ses dents grincèrent même. Décidément, il se sentait bizarre. Il raccrocha alors qu'il voyait Eren parler à ses amis avant de venir dans sa direction. Toutefois, il réagissait trop comme un voleur, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder derrière lui, sûr que ses amis ne le suivaient pas.

_ Putain, grogna Levi.

Qu'avait-il dit à ses amis ? Ces derniers le suivaient justement du regard. Eh bien… peine perdue, heureusement qu'on ne le voyait pas correctement à cette distance. Du moins, il l'espérait.

La portière s'ouvrit et Eren s'engouffra justement dedans.

_ Bonjour.

_ Rentre vite avant que tes amis rappliquent ici.

_ Hein ?

Aussitôt, il aperçut le plus jeune se tourner vers le groupe.

_ Oh merde. Mais je leur avais pourtant dit qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter.

Levi actionna le contact et démarra sans perdre de temps.

_ Tu leur as dit quoi ? Au juste ?

_ Que j'avais une séance de conduite.

Levi haussa un sourcil alors qu'il finissait de faire sa marche arrière.

_ Avec une voiture où il n'y a pas de panneau signalisant ? Riche idée…

_ Ouais mais bon… c'est la seule chose qui me soit venue sur le coup. Mais ouais… ça ne tient pas à l'eau. En plus, ils savent que je n'ai même pas le code.

_ Tu cherches à me foutre dans la merde ou quoi ? Tu veux qu'on te suive ou que des profs appellent les flics parce qu'ils vont croire que tu vas voir un dealer ?

Eren se tourna brusquement vers lui.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement débile, pour quoi un dealer ?

Levi soupira.

_ Laisse tomber. Plus important. C'est au sujet d'Hanji. Je suis venu te chercher ici pour aller plus vite et que je récupère la folle. Mais je dois t'en toucher deux mots avant. Notamment pour notre petit mensonge.

_ Il ne vous plaît pas ?

_ Gamin ? Pas la peine de me vouvoyer maintenant.

Il le vit le regarder avec des yeux surpris.

_ Hein ?

_ T'es sourd ?

_ Non. Enfin. Vous voulez que je vous tutoie ?

Le bibliothécaire lui fit face, arquant un sourcil.

_ Tu comprends ce que je te dis au moins ?

_ Oui mais… pourquoi ?

Levi soupira.

_ Ecoute. On n'est plus dans cette vie où tu dois me vouvoyer en tant que supérieur. En plus, vu ce qu'on va dire à Hanji, soit qu'on s'est connu il y a plusieurs années, c'est bizarre que tu me vouvoies. Ok ?

Eren haussa la tête.

_ J'ai compris. Mais ça va me faire bizarre de te tutoyer. Vous voyez, c'est trop étrange !

_ Tu m'as bien tutoyé l'autre jour, au téléphone.

_ C'était différent, se défendit-il, tête basse. Je m'en souviens pas trop, à vrai dire.

Levi prit le rond-point et mit son clignotant, en direction du musée.

_ Tutoies-moi juste, Eren. Ça sera plus facile pour tout le monde.

_ Hum.

Il eut un silence et Eren sortit son portable, vibrant dans ses mains.

_ Et merde, murmura-t-il.

Levi le regarda en coin.

_ Tes amis ?

_ Ouais. Ça va aller.

_ Si tu le dis…

Il emprunta la voie principale et soupira.

_ La prochaine fois, fit-il, essaye d'être plus discret et de donner un argument valable. Tu ne les avais pas prévenus avant ?

_ Non, je comptais partir sans rien dire, en fait. Armin n'est pas bête et s'il répète ça à Mikasa… Après, Connie et Sasha, ça devrait aller, ils ont déjà fait les quatre cent coups alors… Mais je capte, vou-tu as dit « la prochaine fois » ? Donc ça veut dire qu'on va manger ensemble le midi d'autres fois ?

_ Je ne pense pas que tu me laisserais le choix, bien que je peux te renvoyer chier. Mais je crains plus Hanji qui risque de me harceler pour qu'on puisse manger tous les trois. Elle serait capable de venir te chercher à ton lycée, sans aucune pudeur, pour nous entraîner avec nous.

_ C'est cool ça !

Levi lui envoya un regard glacial, ce qui eut le don de faire reculer Eren, ou du moins, le peu qu'il pouvait dans la voiture.

_ Non, ce n'est pas « cool ». C'est chiant. Comme si j'avais envie de passer mon temps avec…

Il se tut.

_ Avec moi ? Finit Eren, tristement.

Il expira fortement par le nez.

_ Synonyme de problèmes. Au pire, je peux bien te laisser avec Hanji et vous irez manger ensemble. Je suis très bien seul.

Il eut un silence pesant et Levi se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin.

Eren avait baissé la tête.

Ah non… il fallait qu'il règle ça rapidement. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Hanji se doute de quelque chose et fasse des commentaires énervants.

_ Eren.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu veux venir dormir chez moi, un autre jour de la semaine ?

Levi se disait qu'il réalisait une grande bourde. Toutefois, il savait que ça pourrait remonter le moral d'Eren, non ? Bien sur, il se doutait que le gamin n'allait pas dire oui de suite.

_ Je croyais que je n'apportais que des problèmes et que tu serais mieux seul ? Faut savoir…

_ Oui ben… Si c'est seulement quand c'est nous deux, ça va. Pas besoin que tout le monde ne vienne bouffer avec nous ou je ne sais quoi encore. Et ça évitera également que tu me harcèles par SMS le soir alors que je voudrai regarder un film tranquillement.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il sentait le regard d'Eren devenir de plus en plus insistant sur lui.

_ Le dimanche soir, alors.

_ Quoi ? Le dimanche soir ? Mais tu as cours le lendemain et le mardi tu viens dormir.

_ Il y a des films et ça évitera que Mikasa me gueule dessus en disant qu'il est tard.

_ Parce que tu crois qu'elle te laissera aller « chez un ami » un dimanche soir ? Pourquoi pas plutôt un vendredi ou un samedi soir ?

_ Parce que ce sont les jours des soirées.

_ Et tu bois en plus…

_ N-non ! Se défendit-il. Mais il faut bien que je vois mes amis et puis, je peux très bien aller à une soirée sans finir soûl.

_ Bien entendu. Eren, tu as dix-sept, tu crois que je ne connais pas les jeunes ? Tu sais, j'ai eu dix-sept ans aussi.

Il l'entendit ricaner.

_ Quoi ? Morveux ?

Il prit les petites rues en direction de la bibliothèque, en faisant attention aux autres conducteurs. Vu l'heure, il y avait de nombreux employés qui partaient chercher un restaurant sympa. Levi espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas grand-monde là où il souhaitait s'y rendre…

_ J'ai vraiment dû mal à te voir à cet âge.

Levi haussa un sourcil, le regardant du coin de l'œil. Eren semblait si… vivant.

_ Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu devras faire croire à Hanji, quand on s'est connu.

_ Hum. Et pour dimanche alors ?

Alors qu'il se garait devant le musée, il voyait sa collègue déferlait les marches, emmitouflée dans un manteau noir en laine.

_ C'est bon. Tu pourras venir, enfin, si ta sœur veut bien te laisser partir.

_ Mais oui !


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez lu, mais le nouveau scan... waooo encore ! On a de l'action et des révélations ^o^ sinon, plus que la semaine prochaine et vacances (ou presque, ça va être révisions de partiels pour moi -_-"). Et je termine la dernière semaine avec 3tonnes de rattrapages de cours, un exposé et des CC -_-"**

**Sinon, j'ai écrit deux chapitres (bientôt 30 chapitres o/) absolument niais à en vomir...**

**Je pensais aussi à écrire une autre fic sur du Ereri, mais moins sûre car ça me prendrait du temps et je ne sais pas si ça pourrait être bien. Je voulais retranscrire les rêves/souvenirs en une fic à part... à voir...**

**Bref, place aux réponses !**

**Akimichi : Ca va que je publie assez souvent hein :p Je compatis... Remède de grand-mère : tisane pomme-cannelle avec du miel et du L52, ça aide^^ Héhé, alors je ne dis pas mon prénom (pas le vrai) comme ça, je peux te dire mon autre pseudo (et du monde m'appelle comme ça au final), qui est Nerub (bizarre dit comme ça mais moins quand on me connait et quand on connait la symbolique entière^^). Levi... Levi... se prend au piège lui-même. Héhé^^ bisous aussi *rat qui globule et grince des dents*^^**

**S-Lay L : Qui a dit qu'Eren était intelligent de toute façon ? XDD Et qui sait, à voir... notamment dans ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Je vais tenter de le rendre moins chiant, mais c'est dur XD**

**Eikaow : Merci pour ta review^^ et Pour SnK, je pense que soit on aime, soit on n'aime pas. Ca dépend comment on le regarde et avec quelle mentalité. Levi x Eren est vraiment un couple "mignon" bien que compliqué aussi... Et Levi, ben voilà. Il est charismatique et son caractère de merde est juste épique XD Merci beaucoup^^ j'ai vraiment du mal, parfois, à écrire certains chapitres et à faire les liens (je pense que ça se ressent). Effectivement, ça fait un moment que les rêves/souvenirs ne sont pas là mais ils vont revenir^^ Mine de rien, c'est difficile d'écrire aussi les rêves en essayant de faire tout correspondre... Certaines journées prennent trop de place^^' En tout cas, merci beaucoup encore :)**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_ Pardon ? Là-bas ?

Levi s'arrêta au stop et en profita pour envoyer un regard glacial dans le rétroprojecteur. A peine eurent-ils dépassé le musée qu'ils s'organisaient pour savoir où manger. Et bien sûr, la Binoclarde avait déjà proposé son idée.

_ C'est très bien là-bas ! Se défendit Hanji, sur le siège passager.

_ Te fous pas de moi. Si c'est ça, autant bouffer à la cafét du musée.

_ Eren ne pourrait pas y aller, rétorqua Hanji.

Certes, elle n'avait pas tord, sans compter que le personnel se serait demandé pourquoi un lycéen manger avec eux, et se collait à lui, surtout. La vision ne lui plaisait guère…

_ Justement, autant lui éviter les endroits plein de monde avec des plateaux.

_ Ça, c'est ton avis.

Pas manqué. Les endroits où foisonnaient les gens, où il fallait prendre un plateau et le glisser jusqu'à chaque caisse de bouffe, servie à la louche avec répugnance, non merci. Rien que d'y penser, les odeurs mélangées lui donnaient la nausée…

_ Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de manger là-bas, glissa Eren. Ce n'est pas cher en plus.

Bien sûr, le gosse ne l'aidait pas… Il lui envoya un regard noir et le merdeux écarquilla les yeux. Néanmoins, il essaya de lui envoyer un sourire désolé, peine perdue, le mal était fait.

_ Tu vois ! Et en plus, c'est familial et convivial.

_ C'est ton avis. La nourriture est surgelée en plus, c'est encore plus dégueulasse qu'un fast-food.

_ Les fast-food sont pratiques, rajouta Eren. Au lycée, on va souvent là-bas les mercredis midis, ça nous évite de faire la queue au self.

Levi roula des yeux

_ C'est décidé, s'exclama Hanji. On va au Flunch !

_ Non. C'est moi qui suis au volant.

_ Oh ! Levi ! En plus, comme dit le petit, c'est moins cher et il pourra payer.

Le bibliothécaire renifla de dédain.

_ Ah ? Parce que tu comptes le laisser payer sa bouffe ? Te fous pas de moi, on sait très bien que toi ou moi allons lui payer.

_ Mais j'ai de l'argent ! S'exclama Eren. Je ne veux pas que vous dépensiez pour moi.

_ Rêve pas, firent ensemble les salariés.

Hanji éclata de rire, provoquant un soupir fatigué de la part de Levi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Quatr'yeux ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège. Ah ? Elle s'était à moitié levée ? Et sa ceinture de sécurité ? Dans le rétroprojecteur, il la vit soupirer d'aise et un grand sourire, presque attendri, lui barrer le visage. Elle le regarda dans la glace, sans quitter ce sourire.

_ Rien. Je me disais juste que c'était bien tout ça. Hein, Levi ?

Ce dernier se renfrogna et se concentra sur la route. Il prenait le rond-point en direction de la zone des restaurants, dont du Flunch. Après tout, il savait qu'il n'en ressortirait pas vainqueur. Hanji et Eren avaient envie d'y aller et l'idée semblait leur plaire… Bien que pour lui, il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Ces endroits étaient chiants, sales, bruyants et la nourriture mauvaise. Il y avait trop de famille ou de couples qui faisaient une pause là-bas. Et il allait certainement avoir des poussettes, donc des gosses, donc des cris stridents et des pleurs à vous refiler une migraine. Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas… Ils pourraient très bien aller dans un restaurant italien, asiatique, comme celui de la pizza de la dernière fois, mais non, un restau familial… Putain…

Et cette Binocle qui sourirait connement, sous-entendant quelque chose que Levi n'appréciait pas.

_ Ta gueule, répliqua-t-il, sombre.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Eren le regarder avec effarement. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait compris, lui aussi ? Il soupira encore et mit le clignotant, voyant la grande enseigne.

Le parking semblait plein…

_ Bordel. Mais vous avez vu le monde ? Et vous voulez qu'on bouffe là-dedans ?

Accolé à un supermarché et une galerie marchande, Levi avait le choix de garer sa voiture dans l'autre parking, même s'il voulait être près du restaurant.

Eren tourna la tête, comme une girouette.

_ Il y a une place ici, fit-il du doigt.

Levi suivit la direction et en effet, il y en avait une. Sans perdre de temps, il mit son clignotant et s'engouffra dans l'allée. Il accéléra lorsqu'il vit une autre voiture se rapprocher. Et cette dernière le klaxonna énergiquement. Sur quoi, Levi lui fit un doigt d'honneur, causant l'hilarité de ses compères.

_ Oh le rapiat ! Se moqua Hanji.

_ Parce que tu voudrais qu'on tourne pendant plus de dix minutes, peut-être ?

Il se réajusta, s'alignant bien à sa place tandis qu'Hanji commençait à défaire sa ceinture.

_ Non, mais tu aurais pu éviter de lui faire un fuck.

_ On avait vu cette place avant lui, rajouta Levi en mettant le frein à main et éteignant le moteur.

Eren enleva aussi sa ceinture et prit son sac en bandoulière.

_ C'est vrai que le coup du fuck… ce n'était pas très malin de ta part. Et s'il revenait rayer ta voiture.

Levi le regarda dans les yeux, menaçant.

_ Il se prendrait mon poing dans la gueule.

_ Je n'en doute pas.

Le bibliothécaire sortit de sa voiture et ferma sa portière, une fois que tout le monde était sorti, il referma sa voiture et tout ce petit monde se dirigea dans le restaurant.

Levi tâta les tickets restau dans son manteau anthracite. En même temps, il en profita pour réajuster son épaisse écharpe grise en laine. Il faisait frais ces derniers jours, le genre de froid qui annonce doucement l'arrivée de l'hiver. Si seulement il ne neigeait pas… C'était la pire saison pour lui… entre la boue et le verglas.

* * *

Comme il se doutait, c'était terriblement chiant. L'un des seuls points positifs, c'était qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient prendre. Eren devait revenir assez rapidement au lycée et eux, ben eux, ils avaient une bibliothèque à gérer. De ce fait, ils avaient opté pour le menu express. Hanji et Eren avaient pris le steak haché, légumes à volonté et lui, du poisson pané. Lors du passage en caisse, Eren avait sorti son portefeuille mais Levi l'en avait dissuadé d'un regard. Evidemment, il avait payé pour lui. Comme il lui avait déjà informé, l'argent n'était pas le problème, surtout pour un lycéen comme Eren sans aucun revenu. L'argent de poche à la rigueur… De plus, Levi avait des tickets restau, alors bon…

Le fait de trouver une place était aussi ennuyant. Probablement habituée, ce qu'en déduisit Levi, Hanji avait filé droit, trouvant une petite table de quatre où un couple et leurs enfants venaient de partir. Il restait même assez d'eau dans le pichet. Néanmoins, peu confiant de la propreté, surtout quant on sait que des gosses étaient là juste avant, donc crasseux, Levi en alla chercher un autre. Il avait bien vu qu'Hanji s'était penché vers Eren, lui murmurant quelque chose et ce dernier avait pris une teinte pivoine, lançant un rapide regard vers le bibliothécaire avant d'éclater de rire.

Et là, Levi se forçait à manger cette nourriture décongelée, dégueulasse pendant qu'Hanji animait, une fois de plus, la table. Eren l'écoutait attentivement, et répondait tout aussi énergiquement. Comparé à la dernière fois, il était encore plus détendu. C'en était presque flippant. Après tout, dans leur ancienne vie, Eren s'entendait aussi assez bien avec Hanji. Enfin, non, il se souvenait plutôt de lui ayant un peu peur de cette folle. Bordel, combien de fois avait-il fallu qu'il refroidisse les ardeurs de cette folle avant qu'elle finisse par transformer Eren en… titan empaillé.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout, déclara-t-elle. Mais je veux savoir, moi !

Eren la fixa, mâchant ses frites noyées de ketchup et de mayonnaise. Putain, sérieux, ça se mangeait ?

Levi soupira et regarda le contenu de son assiette bien entamée.

_ Savoir quoi ? Demanda le lycéen.

Malgré cette question, le bibliothécaire se doutait bien qu'Eren savait où Hanji voulait en venir. Il l'avait prévenu après tout.

La folle sourit de toutes ses dents et s'amusa à balancer sa fourchette d'avant en arrière, la tenant entre son pouce et son index.

_ De votre rencontre à tous les deux ! Apparemment, ça date de bien avant le lycée. Alors Eren ? Vas-tu éclairer ma lanterne ? Ce bon vieux Levi refuse de m'en dire plus.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta vie, remarqua-t-il.

_ Pour une fois que tu connais des gens avec qui tu es encore en bon terme, je tiens à le savoir ! Car franchement, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies beaucoup de relation, hein. Tu n'as pas revu tes parents depuis cinq ans, ta dernière petite amie date de ce temps-là aussi et les seules relations que tu aies, c'est le boulot. Ça va que Pixis et Erwin arrivent à te supporter, ainsi que le facteur, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça compte, mais le reste, ils ont tous peur de toi. Et bien sûr, il y a nous, Moblit, mes enfants et moi. On est un peu une famille, hein Levi ? Tu savais Eren qu'on a obligé Levi à venir fêter Noël chez nous plusieurs années de suite ? Trois ans pour dire.

Elle était chiante, surtout pour dire des choses futiles. Néanmoins, il devait avouer que cela lui avait permis de ne pas rester seul. Honnêtement, c'était plutôt chiant de rester devant sa télé alors qu'il y avait le programme de Noël sur CHAQUE chaîne, sauf celles d'informations, et encore… Et puis, les soirées chez Hanji, il n'y avait que leur petite famille. C'était simple, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais il ne serait pas Levi s'il ne râlait pas pour la forme.

_ Pour m'obliger à assister à un repas avec des gamins criants ? Super, merci la soirée.

C'était à demi-vraie, ils gueulaient mais Moblit ou elle savaient les rappeler à l'ordre. Hanji était une bonne mère. Mais mauvaise cuisinière. La plupart du temps, c'était Moblit qui faisait à manger ou commandait chez le traiteur. Ça aussi, ça ne changeait guère de leur ancienne vie. Il la secondait tellement de fois, il faisait attention à elle.

Bordel, il l'enviait presque…

_ Ils t'adorent ! Et ça nous fait plaisir de t'avoir avec nous la vielle de Noël.

Levi soupira et remarqua le regard en coin d'Eren, presque attristé. Cela le marqua. A quoi pensait-il ? Avait-il pitié de lui ? Il n'en avait pas besoin. A moins que ça soit de la compassion, après tout, Levi ne savait pas comment ses fêtes, à lui, se déroulaient. Sa mère étant décédée et son père bourru de travail… Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

_ Mais sinon, revenons à nos moutons. Alors, Eren ? Où ? Comment ? Avec qui ?

Il lança un rapide regard Levi, probablement pour demander son autorisation de commencer leur petit manège. Ce dernier cligna doucement des yeux. Aussitôt, il reporta son attention sur Hanji, qui le dévorait des yeux. Dévorer, non… Levi avait plutôt l'impression que c'était un chien bavant sur une bonne tranche de steak.

Eren se racla la gorge.

_ Eh bien, ça fait environ dix ou douze ans qu'on s'est rencontré. Je crois que j'avais cinq ans à l'époque. Mon père avait eu une promotion. En fait, il était docteur à la faculté de médecine avant et il a obtenu sa thèse. Et il a fait une fête. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Levi.

Hanji cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

_ Hein ? Comment ça se fait ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné.

Et voilà, c'était le moment où jamais… Allait-elle les croire ou pas ?

_ Tu sais que ma mère a des gros soucis de santé. Quand j'ai commencé la fac d'art, on était pas vraiment riche, loin de là. Pour se soigner, il fallait bien aller quelque part et l'hôpital, tu sais bien qu'il y a aussi pas mal d'étudiants. Ma mère allait se faire soigner là-bas, très souvent. Et le docteur qu'elle voyait principalement était le père d'Eren, le docteur Jaeger. Il a invité mes parents et je suis venu aussi.

_ Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

_ Comme si j'allais te parler de tous les détails de ma vie, surtout quelque chose comme ça. Comment veux-tu que je sache que j'allais de nouveau voir ce morveux ? Parce que tu m'as obligé à te remplacer ce fameux jour.

_ Tu parles de l'intervention dans son lycée ? C'est plutôt le destin ! Clama-t-elle.

Levi haussa un sourcil.

_Le destin ? Quoi ? Elle aussi, elle s'y met ?_

_ Moi je dis, c'est un mal pour un bien. Tu as pu retrouver une ancienne connaissance. Mais quelque chose me taraude… Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment à cette fête ? Et après ? Parce que franchement, à vous voir, on dirait que vous vos connaissez bien, mais vraiment très bien.

_ Il s'est cassé la gueule à la soirée, expliqua Levi. Ne voulant rien dire à ses parents et à sa sœur, il a pleuré dans son coin. Jusqu'à que je me décide de venir vers lui et que je nettoie son éraflure. Après, il m'a collé aux basques jusqu'à que sa mère vienne le chercher pour le mettre au lit.

_ Depuis quand tu es bon samaritain, toi ? Surtout après des gosses ? Je croyais que t'étais encore plus con jeune ?

_ Jamais dit le contraire. Mais je me faisais chier et je devais rester pour montrer la famille modèle. Et vu que ce merdeux s'emmerdait aussi, on a fini par parler ensemble. Enfin, il parlait et dessinait pendant que je buvais.

_ Je te reconnais mieux là ! Mais dis dons, Eren, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris à lui parler ? Il ne t'a pas fait peur aux premiers abords ?

Levi le fixa, se demandant ce qu'il allait répondre. Il le vit se figer, blanchir, puis il sourit, ricanant de bon cœur.

_ J'ai même carrément eu la frousse ! De loin, il avait l'air super cool mais de près. Merde quoi. Son air toujours en colère et sa façon de parler. Sans compter comment il m'a pris pour me sortir de ce pétrin.

Levi écarquilla les yeux. Eren ne semblait pas parler de leur mensonge. Enfin, Hanji gobait tout, c'était le principal. Mais Eren… Il devait parler de leur ancienne vie.

_ Après, vu ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, je me suis attaché à lui et. Je ne sais plus. J'avais peur encore, pour sûr, mais ça remonte à trop loin. A part que j'étais tout le temps collé à lui. Et même après.

_ Après quoi ?

_ Quand sa mère allait à l'hôpital, il l'accompagnait et je le voyais. Ta maman venait bien une fois par mois ? Je ne sais plus. Mais je le voyais souvent et on parlait.

_ Tu parlais et je t'écoutais déblatérer des inepties.

_ Oui…

Il remarqua très nettement le sourire nostalgique sur ses lèvres, et sa façon de baisser légèrement la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Cela n'échappa pas non plus à Hanji qui l'observait attentivement. Levi, il se demandait à quoi penser vraiment Eren. Leur ancienne vie ? Cela en avait tout l'air… Merde alors. Toutefois, il aperçut Hanji sourire aussi. Apparemment, leur mensonge portait leur fruit.

_ Eren, interpella-t-elle encore. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'attirer chez ce vieux ?

_ Tu t'es vu ? Lança Levi.

Certes, comparé à Eren, il était vieux, vraiment vieux…

_ Il est téméraire, posé, pragmatique, fort. C'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter et malgré sa froideur, il prend soin des gens qu'il aime à sa manière.

_ Comment tu parles de moi là ?

Merde, merde. C'était mauvais. Il en était sûr là, oui… bordel de merde.

_Ne fais pas ça, Eren._

Le lycéen souriait avec tendresse, les yeux scintillants. Il savait maintenant, il en avait la preuve formelle qu'Eren le voyait encore de cette autre façon dans cette vie présente.

Son cœur se serra. Pourquoi continuait-il autant à s'attacher à lui de cette façon ?

_ Et il est toujours là quand on a besoin d'aide.

_La ferme !_

Il serra les dents, il se demanda même s'il ne les avait pas faites grincer.

_ Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Je l'aime bien ce petit, hein Levi ?

_ Pff.

Il accompagna sa réplique d'un geste de la main. Sous la table, de son autre main, il enfonça ses doigts dans sa paume, mais ne réussit à ne rien faire à part serrer le poing.

Il se sentait attristé pour Eren. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce que le gamin réclamait.

_ Et là ? Continua Hanji. Tu le trouves comment ? Pareil comme dans tes souvenirs.

Il releva aussitôt la tête et Levi aperçut cette lueur peinée traverser son regard.

_ Il est pareil que dans mes souvenirs. Même si, surtout point de vue de son caractère, il est plus têtu.

Hanji ricana mais envoya un regard noir à Levi. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle vu le mensonge ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir car Eren s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

De son côté, il termina son assiette et attaqua le dessert.

Il entendit Hanji se racler la gorge. Il ne daigna pas relever la tête, se concentrant sur sa mousse au chocolat.

_ Il est bien gentil, fit-elle. Mais ça m'inquiète un peu.

Silence, il ne répondit pas et avala sa première cuillerée.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous me cachez mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que cette rencontre à cette fête. Franchement, tu as vu le regard qu'il avait ? Levi, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais et comment tu réagis face à lui.

Ça l'énervait. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde mette son grain de sel dans sa vie ?

_ Il est amoureux de toi. Merde, plus même. Il semble accro, mordu, tout ce que tu veux. Tu devrais…

_ Le renvoyer chier ? M'éloigner ? C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, figure-toi.

Il avait relevé la tête et foudroya du regard sa collègue. Hanji ne réagit pas et bien au contraire, elle continua :

_ J'allais dire que tu devrais laisser faire les choses. Ouais, c'est sûr que t'es pas le premier des homos, bien au contraire. Mais comme je t'ai dit, tu es bien plus détendu depuis que tu l'as rencontré, ou plutôt, retrouvé. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas facile. Autant pour lui, que pour toi. Mais fais attention. Tu risques de trop le blesser.

Levi soupira, laissant apparaître très clairement son impatience.

_ J'essaye de faire en sorte de le dégoûter de moi, répliqua-t-il. Si j'essaye de le rejeter, il revient encore plus collant.

_ Ouais, je m'en doute. Il a l'air obstiné, lui aussi.

_ Et c'est un lycéen, merde. Je ne peux pas avoir _ça _avec un enfant.

_ Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais ça me fait de la peine pour lui et pour toi.

Levi finit sa mousse et se redressa sur sa chaise.

_ Et ce n'est pas avec ton aide que je vais réussir à l'éloigner de moi, réprimanda-t-il. Avec tes invitations à la con, ça ne m'aide pas tout. Tout ce que tu arrives à faire, c'est de l'ancrer un peu plus dans ma, notre quotidien de bibliothécaires.

_ De ta vie, tu veux dire. Ecoute, Levi, il faudra bien faire un choix, ou des concessions à un moment où un autre.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

_ Il revient.

Levi redevint silencieux alors qu'Eren revenait à sa place. Il s'assit et but une gorgée.

_ On devrait y aller, lança Levi en enfilant son manteau et prenant son plateau.

Hanji fit un signe de la main, deux doigts levés vers sa tête en signe d'accord et prit le sien. Eren fut un peu plus lent mais il les suivit quand même, mettant les plateaux utilisés dans l'espace attribué.

Hanji se tourna vers eux.

_ Avancez à la voiture, je dois aller au petit coin.

Et elle partit ainsi.

Levi fit volte-face et prit la direction de la sortie, Eren sur les talons. Il ferma son manteau et enroula son écharpe autour de son cou dès qu'ils franchirent les portes. Levi avança en fixant sa Mini.

_ Merci, pour le repas.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

_ Si, quand même.

Levi ne répondit pas et arriva à quelques mètres de sa voiture. Il se pointa devant sa portière, Eren toujours sur ses talons.

_ Tu penses que le mensonge a fonctionné ?

Il le fixa, froidement et le plus jeune enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, le menton rentré dans son col.

_ Tu en as trop fait. Hanji y croit mais elle se doute qu'il y a autre chose. Putain, gamin, mais tu foutais quoi tout à l'heure ? Tu essaies de nous mettre en danger ou quoi ? Hanji croit que tu es accro à moi.

Il l'avait dit, et pas de la bonne manière. Il suffisait juste de voir comment les yeux d'Eren s'étaient écarquillés avant de se rétrécir, blessé.

Néanmoins, c'était la seule chose à faire.

En prononçant ce genre de chose, en réitérant encore que son amour était faux, Levi mettait de suite une barrière, en incitant Eren à prendre parti. Et ça fonctionna.

_ Je ne voulais pas que ça tourne comme ça. Désolé.

Levi soupira.

_ Monte dans la voiture. Hanji arrive.

_ Ok.

Il observa les moindres faits et gestes d'Eren qui s'engouffra sur la banquette arrière, toujours aussi attristé.

_C'est mieux comme ça…_


End file.
